Blood Sucker
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy is being stalked by a vampire. Harry and Ron with help from Hermione try to figure out where the vampire came from. Will the answer be closer then they think? Rated Teen for violence and bloody scenes. Chap 22 up
1. Chapter 1

Blood Sucker

Chapter 1: Carcass in the Forbidden Forest

Two pair of sparkling blue eyes gazed out a window. Silence flooded the dormitory as a boy stared into the beautiful night sky. Outside the boy noticed the forbidden forest below. The forest seemed to give off an eerie glow. The blue eyed teen frowned slightly thinking about the disturbing memories the forest plagued him with. Down below he noticed a stir outside. He realized it was someone dragging some type of object into the forbidden forest.

The boy was immediately hurtled into a red alert. He rushed over to the bed of his best friend. Quickly the teen shook the other teen awake. Sluggishly the sleepily teen opened his eyes and lifted him self in bed. A yawn escaped from the mouth of the tired teen. He glared at his friend hoping he had a good reason for waking him.

" Harry, there is something out there," the boy whispered.

" What Ron?" he mumbled.

" I don't know," he frowned. " But I saw it out the window."

Harry rose out of bed and ambled toward the window. Glancing out of it the boy growled angrily. Turning to his friend he began to frown.

" Nothing is out there," Harry pointed. " Go to bed."

Ron peeked out the window a second time. There was nothing out there. Shrugging he apologized to Harry then went to bed. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

Ron ran down the stairs frantically. He would miss breakfast if he didn't pick up the speed. In the great hall everyone was whispering. He placed himself next to Harry.

" Poor girl," Hermione sighed.

" What?" Ron asked.

" Didn't you hear?" Harry questioned. " A first year from hufflepuff has gone missing."

" Missing," Ron shouted. " How did that happen?"

" No one knows," Harry replied. " But they're searching for her now."  
" Bloody heck," Ron whispered. " Maybe it has to do with something I saw last night."

" Last night?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. " What did you see?"

" I saw someone dragging something into the forbidden forest. Maybe it was the girl being dragged away," Ron answered.

" Ron don't think gruesomely," Hermione shook.

" Maybe what you saw last night wasn't an illusion," Harry frowned. " You should tell Dumbledore."

" That is a great idea," he smiled. " It could solve a big part of this mystery."

Everyone became extremely silent. Curiously Ron turned to what everyone was staring at. Pro. Dumbledore stood up out of his chair. All the other teachers were quiet.

" Students! Students! Don't be alarmed," he announced. " We are searching for the young girl from huffelpuff."

Silence still consumed the great hall as the students listened to Dumbledore.

" We assure you that you all are safe," he promised. "I warn you though. No one is allowed outside his or her dormitories at night. Now go back to your breakfast."

After the small announcement Pro.Dumbledore placed himself back in his chair. There was the sound of moving utensils but other then that the great hall was silent. Ron spooned some eggs into his mouth. Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice nervously.

" What could have happened to her?" Harry asked.

" I don't know," Hermione, sighed. " Let's just hope she is okay."

Everyone filed out of the great hall when breakfast came to an end. The three friends hurried outside to meet Hagird before class started. As they descended down the stairs Hermione began to hum.

" New song?" Ron questioned.

" No not really," she smiled.

" We should hurry if we want to talk to Hagrid," Harry reminded. " If class starts we wont have time."

Hagrid's hut came into view as they climbed down the hill. They saw their friend standing outside carrying something.

" Hagird!" they hollered.

He turned around carrying a rather large rock.

" Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

The giant laughed nervously then threw the rock away. He looked at the three teens before him. His smile vanished.

" Aren't yer here little early?" he asked.

" We need to talk," Harry grinned.

" What is it?" he questioned.

" You know about the girl missing from hufflepuff?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid nodded slowly. He didn't seem to want to stay on the topic.

" We want to know if you saw anything out of the ordinary?" Ron explained.

" No," he responded quickly. " I did hear something."

" What Hagrid?" Hermione asked further.

" I hear a strange sound that sounded like a…

" Hagird," Harry eyed him.

" We'll talk later," he promised. " The students are starting to show."

" But Hagird," Harry frowned.

Hagrid welcomed the class. He started his lesson with them opening their care of magical creatures book. He told them to turn to page forty-five. Ron noticed the page was about centaurs.

" Centaurs are…

" Creatures that are half man and horse," Hermione exclaimed.

" Right Hermione," he grinned. " We will be seeing some today."

The friendly giant led the students into the forbidden forest. Looking around Hagrid saw nothing.

" Hagird centaurs are known to leave in the deepest parts of forests right?" Hermione asked.

" Right again," he smiled. " We are going to have ter go deeper."

" Deeper?" Ron squeaked.

As they made their way deeper into the forest they heard a blood-curdling scream. Hagrid looked around for the sound.

" Hagird," Hermione called.

" Yes Hermione," he responded.

" What is that?"

Up in one of the trees was a small girl she hung lazily from the tree by her rob. She didn't stir she just swayed with the wind as if she was dead. All the students began whispering nervously. The girls face was as white as freshly fallen snow.

" Okay don't panic," he answered. " Everything will be okay."

" How can you say not panic you fat oaf," Malfoy snarled. " There's a dead body hanging from a tree."

More whispering could be heard from the students. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other then Hagird.

" Students," he announced. " Class is dismissed."

The trio made their way back up to their common rooms before their next class. Hermione chose the chair closet to the empty fireplace. Ron and Harry chose chairs next to her.

" I can't believe it," she stammered. " There was a body in the forbidden forest do you think?"

" Yes Hermione," Ron replied. " That's defiantly the girl from hufflepuff."

" Who would do that?" she asked.

" It could be an animal from the forbidden forest," Harry answered. " It could be anything."

" Hagrid said he heard something," Ron reminded them. " We should go back out and ask him."

" Ron, are you serious?" Hermione frowned. " Now that we found the hufflepuff girl and she was dead. There is no way we will be allowed outside."

" Maybe you're right," Ron frowned.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in divination wondering about the girl in the forbidden forest. Pro. Trelawney droned on about the wonders of reading crystal balls. Ron rested his head on his hand. The crystal ball before him seemed to glow. A blurry image began coming into view. Ron instantly tapped Harry who was dozing off.

" Yes, Ron," Harry smiled.

" There is something in the crystal ball," he pointed.

" What is it?" Harry asked.

Ron took out his unfogging the future book. He began to wildly flip the pages. There was nothing that could really explain what the crystal ball was doing.

" Wait Ron look," Harry grinned. " It is becoming clearer."

" Yes it looks like a person wearing a robe," Ron described. " The hood is covering its face."

" Do you think it is a death eater?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged.

" Ah ha!" Pro. Trelawney screamed. " You are seeing into the future."

" What does it mean?" Ron questioned.

" You will find out soon enough," she grinned.

Professor Trelawney walked away. Ron turned to Harry a bewildered look on his face.

" More is coming into view," Ron exclaimed. " The hooded stranger is bending over a boy."

" I see it too," Harry pointed out. " Ron the boy looks dead."

" You don't think?"

" Ron that is defiantly a death eater," Harry frowned.

In the crystal ball Ron realized the boy and the strange hooded person were in a familiar hallway. A hallway Ron, Harry, and Hermione had walked down before.

" Harry do you recognize that hallway?" Ron asked.

" A little," Harry thought. " Why?"

" I think that hallway is in this very school,"

The image within the crystal ball dimmed until it was nothing but his own reflection. Ron and Harry pondered on it for a moment. Ron believed that if that hallway was in Hogwarts then maybe that death eater was close by. If they were actually seeing into the future then maybe Harry and Ron could stop the death eater from killing the boy. They could stop the event from ever happening.

" Harry since we know this will happen…

" We can stop it," Harry interrupted. " I was thinking the same thing. We should tell Hermione."

" But she doesn't believe in things like that," Ron reminded him.

" We should still let her know,"

Ron nodded. When class was dismissed everyone headed to lunch. Harry and Ron saw Hermione eating her lunch. Carefully they sat down in front of her.

" Hello," she smiled.

" Hey Hermione," Ron grinned. " We need to tell you something."

" Yes something very important,"

" But first I have to tell you something," Hermione began.

The boys looked at each other then back at Hermione.

" I heard Dumbledore talking in the hallway with Pro.McGonagall," she started. " They were talking about the girl. I was guessing Hagrid already told them about what happened in the forbidden forest. Anyway they were talking about the girl's condition."

" What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

" They know she is dead," Hermione frowned. " But they saw something that gave them a clue of who could have killed her."

" Who?" Ron asked.

" Well… they think it's a vampire," she answered.

" A vampire?" the boys exclaimed.

" They said she had bite marks on her neck," she paled. " They think there is a vampire in the forbidden forest."

Ron began to feel sick. He had heard about vampires and how they sucked the blood of innocent people. And how the people became vampires too. He never really believed vampires were real but now he was beginning to change his mind. Hermione stopped eating and pushed her plate forward.

" What did you boys want to tell me?" she asked.

" In divination we were learning how to read crystal balls," Harry began the story. " Ron saw some type of image in the crystal ball. It was a hooded stranger bending over a boy. We think the hooded person was a death eater."

" Also the boy was dead," Ron added. " And they were in a hallway in Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She chuckled to herself quietly. Ron glared at Hermione. This was no joke. The death eater could be in this school for all they knew.

" Don't tell me you two believe in that rubbish?" Hermione laughed. " Remember in the third year Harry you saw grim? The symbol of death. Guess what Harry you didn't die."

" Hermione," Ron shouted. " This could be serious."

" Yes, I am very sorry," she calmed. " We should go tell Dumbledore."

Ron knew Hermione was just kidding but Ron had a feeling this was something big. He picked up a steaming hot roll and took a bite. Ron needed more answers. Who was the boy? And how did the death eater get into Hogwarts? After lunch Harry and Ron had qudditch practice.

" Okay team," the captain announced. " Let's think about last weeks game."

" We won," a boy hollered.

" Yes," the captain smiled. " We did win. But why did we win?"

Ron knew where this conversation was going. Last week wasn't the team's best performance. The only reason they won was because Harry caught the snitch. For some reason Ron couldn't block all of the goals. And the beaters weren't really doing their job right either.

" We won because of our great team work," the boy smiled.

" No!" he shouted. " Your wrong Frank. We won because Harry caught the snitch. None of you played well out there. Not even me. We all sucked. We were playing like bloody imbeciles."

Ron frowned slightly. Their qudditch captain was Mike McCord. He was the meanest qudditch captain and he wasn't afraid to show it. If he didn't like the way you were playing he told you. Ron remembered one time during practice when he didn't block a goal.

Flashback

_It was a bright sunny Saturday morning. Qudditch practice was extra brutal today. Mike was being extra critical. Ron sat in front of the goal patiently waiting for a quaffle to block. Suddenly one zoomed right past his head. One of the members of the team laughed._

" _Wow Weasley," Frank chuckled. " You really know how to block goals."_

" _I wasn't ready," Ron screamed._

" _Ron!" Mike shrieked._

_Ron sighed heavily. He landed his broom softly then walked over to his captain. He looked up into the face of his captain. It was like one huge scowl was plastered on his face. _

" _What was that?" McCord demanded._

" _Sorry guess I wasn't paying attention," Ron laughed nervously._

" _We can't have you not paying attention," he smiled then frowned. " That is the whole point of qudditch. If people stopped paying attention in qudditch they would never win. Think about it if the Chuddley cannons stopped paying attention where do you think they would be?"_

" _They wouldn't be winning," Ron responded._

" _Exactly," he replied. " Ron all I am asking is pay attention. Or you will destroy all the good progress we have been making. When one team member fails the whole team fails. Do you want to be a failure?"_

_Ron shook his head._

" _Good," Mike smiled. " Neither do I."_

_Ron sadly returned to keeping._

_End flashback_

The team was about to practice but Pro. McGonagall ran out onto the field. She had a worried looked on her face.

" Mike," she called. " Qudditch practice has been canceled."

" What?" he exclaimed. " We were just about to get started."

" Well I guess you will just have to unstart," she suggested.

" Okay team," he announced. " You heard her. Practice is over."

Ron and Harry entered the school. They ran into Hermione on their way to the common rooms.

" Don't you two have qudditch practice?" she asked.

" It was canceled,"

" Why?"

" We don't actually know," Harry replied.

Inside the common rooms they sat by the fire again.

" Canceled," Hermione pondered. " Very interesting."

" Maybe it has something to do with the vampire," Harry guessed.

" Good thinking Harry," Hermione grinned. " We should probably go down to dinner."

In the great hall everyone was eating and talking. There was the sound of glass being tapped. The tapping became louder. All the students turned to the front. Pro. Dumbledore was out of his seat holding a spoon to a glass cup. His gaze swept over the whole great hall searching for anyone who wasn't paying attention.

" Now that I have your attention," he boomed. " I have some terrible news. Betty Serum from Hufflepuff has been found dead. Everyone please honor her by bowing your head. We will be having a moment of silence."

Heads began to bow and no words were spoken. Ron could hear crying coming from a distance. This was a very sad moment indeed.

" You may lift you heads now," Dumbledore commanded. " Now that a student has been found dead the rules are going to be stricter. No one outside his or her dormitories without a supervisor. Teachers will be standing watch in the corridors. Anyone seen out of his or her dormitories will receive a detention."

Ron looked at his friends. Were they thinking the same thing?

" Students!" he continued. " Dinner will be over in five minutes."

Groans were heard from some students. Others were glad they wouldn't have to stay out too late.

" This vampire is really ruing this school year," Harry growled. " I wish we could just find it."

" Now Harry," Hermione sighed. " Maybe we should just let the teachers take care of it."

" Yeah Harry," Ron grinned. " Maybe Hermione is right."

Dinner soon ended and students were herded out of the great hall. Everyone was shoved up the stairs. The trio was now in the safety of their own common rooms.

" Harry," Hermione frowned. " Maybe we should go to bed."

Harry nodded. Hermione went upstairs to bed. When the two boys were in their dormitories they got ready for bed.

" Harry," Ron shook. " Maybe we should close our door."

" Don't be silly Ron," Harry laughed. " The vampire is not going to know the password."

"Maybe you're right,"

* * *

Ron shot up in bed. He looked out his window and noticed it was raining. A burst of lighting lit up the night sky. Shivering Ron tightened his blanket around him. He decided he needed a drink of water. He walked across the room to get some from a huge glass when he noticed someone was missing.

" Harry?" Ron called.

He threw off the covers to find nothing in his friend's bed. He ran down the stairs frantically. He was about to go out the portrait hole when he noticed Harry sitting in front of the fire.

" Harry?"

" Hey Ron," he smiled. " Couldn't sleep either?"

" No,"

Ron sat down next to his best friend.

" Why are you up?" Harry asked.

" I was going to get a glass of water… wait why are you up?"

" I am thinking about that hufflepuff,"

A frown rested on Ron's face.

" Think about it Ron," Harry frowned. " That vampire is still on the loose. It could be in this school right now. Taking someone's life. Ron I can't sleep thinking about that."

" I understand," Ron nodded. " What are you going to do?"

" We are going to investigate," Harry answered.

" We?" Ron shivered. " Harry teachers are down there."

" I have my invisibility cloak remember?"

Ron frowned. He knew what they were doing was going to get them in trouble but Harry couldn't go alone.

The corridors were dark and spooky at night. Harry whispered the word lumos and it became bright. They heard whispering so they hid behind a corner. Ron heard shuffling and just in the nick of time caught a glimpse of legs disappearing into another hall.

" Harry I saw something over there," he pointed.

When they made it into the other hallway they saw nothing. So they continued to walk. Ron had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. They stopped and Harry took off the invisibility cloak.

" We'll be seen," Ron warned.

" The teachers are probably gone to bed by now,"

Glancing around Ron noticed something. He realized they were somewhere he saw before.

" Harry this is the hallway from the crystal ball," Ron hollered.

" Ron sh," Harry frowned.

A few feet away from the boys was a hooded stranger. And lying on the floor was a boy who was dead.

" Harry the death eater," Ron whispered.

The boys backed up slowly as the figure started walking toward them.

* * *

End of chapter 1. How did you like it?


	2. Strange Encounter

Blood Sucker

(An: Thank you Onono and linkmaste for reviewing my story here is more.)

Chapter 2: Strange Encounter

The figure stood about six feet tall. It seemed to glide as it walked toward the cowarding boys. Ron whimpered slightly as the figured pushed them into a wall.

" Harry," Ron cried. " What do we do now?"

" Don't panic," Harry demanded bringing out his wand.

Suddenly Harry's wand was snatched out of his hand and thrown to the floor. Panic swept over Ron like a blue ocean wave. The hooded person grabbed Harry. Ron screamed.

" Ron get my wand," Harry whispered.

Slowly Ron crawled onto the floor and searched for Harry's wand. There was a low cackle from the stranger.

" Did voldermort send you?" Harry asked.

There was no response from the hooded stranger. He continued to hold Harry. Finally Ron grabbed Harry's wand. Before he could use it the strange person grabbed him too.

"What now?" Ron asked.

" I don't know," Harry smiled. " But lets see who is under the hood."

Harry's hand traveled to the hood of the person's robe. He was about to pull it down but he was slammed into the wall. Pain racked his body but he held onto the hood tight. Ron was dropped to the floor. The figure rammed Harry into the wall once more. Harry's grip on the hood loosened. Ron had to do something.

Two pair of bright red eyes glowed from inside the hood. The hooded person placed Harry on the ground, but before Harry could escape the hooded person grabbed his arm. The person pushed Harry's robe sleeve up and then his shirtsleeve. Soon Harry's bear arm was showing. The person lowered its head. Harry felt teeth sink into his flesh. Red liquid began squirting from a wound.

" Ron hurry," Harry, hollered.

" Don't worry Harry," he smiled. " I will help you."

Ron began racking his brain for a spell. He now wished he listened in class.

" Uh…Stupefy!"

The hooded figure let go of Harry's arm and went for Ron.

" Harry!"

Ron ran as fast as he could. He suddenly tripped over the boy lying on the floor. Harry began to think. What spell could he use?

" Incendio!" Harry shouted getting close to the hooded figure.

The robe of the figure caught on fire. This made the figure scream and forget about Ron. Ron ran over to Harry happily.

" Let's go!"

Ron nodded.

Both boys rushed up to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

" You two look well rested," Hermione smiled.

" Hermione you wouldn't be smiling if you knew what happened to us," Ron replied that morning at breakfast.

A foot slammed itself down on Ron's foot. Ron immediately turned to Harry. He felt his foot throb.

" What happened?"

" Promise not to tell?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. Harry leaned across the table and whispered into Hermione's ear. Her eyes went wide. She glared at the boys.

" You left your dormitories?" she scolded. " The rules were…

" We know Hermione," Harry sighed. " But we saw something."

" We saw the death eater,"

" Death eater?" Hermione screamed.

" Sh," they warned.

Harry looked at Ron.

" I have a feeling it was no death eater," Harry frowned.

" Harry but…

Harry rolled down his sleeve. Bite marks were on his arm. He could see the wound was no longer bleeding. Ron's eyes went wide.

" I think it was the vampire," Harry growled. " I hope I don't…

" You won't Harry," she promised. " The bite doesn't look deep."

" So what we saw in the crystal ball was the vampire?" Ron squeaked.

" It killed a boy," Harry frowned. " We need to stop it."

" No you need to tell Dumbledore," she demanded. " Harry I'd see the nurse about that bite."

Slowly Harry rose out of his table and headed toward the headmaster. When Harry was out of ear shot Hermione began to talk.

" I can't believe you," she scorned. " Going out at night. When you knew something was prowling around the school."

" Hermione, Harry made me go," he confessed. " You know how he likes to solve problems."

Hermione nodded.

" I just… what if the vampire took both of your lives?" she cried. " I don't think I would be able to survive."

" Hermione calm down," Ron assured. " We're here and not in any danger."

She smiled slightly before she went back to her breakfast. After breakfast the three friends stopped over at the hospital wing. Madame Promphrey went hysterical when she saw the bite marks embedded in Harry's arm. She gave him some ointment to put on it. Professor Mince stood in front of the class explaining the simple jinx.

Ron didn't listen to a word he was saying. He was thinking about the encounter with the vampire last night. Sighing Ron wondered how Dumbledore was handling things. Class ended with an assignment that he didn't hear. He would just ask Hermione later.

On their way to Transfiguration Ron noticed someone hooded walk into a room. He knew he had to catch up with the figure before it disappeared. He had a feeling it was the vampire but their kind usually weren't day light people. Still he told Harry and Hermione to go ahead. Quickly he entered the room. Inside looked to be an old library. It smelled musty and dank. The books on the shelves looked like they weren't checked out for years. Picking one up he read the cover.

How to learn Dark Magic was what the cover read. He searched the area for the hooded figure. He knew to be quiet so he wouldn't scare it away. There was a whoosh and then a small wind. Ron looked around and saw nothing. Frowning he began to look at the other books. He then felt arms encircle around his body. He tried to let out a scream but a hand covered his mouth. He felt about and recognized the texture of the robe. The figure dragged him until he was in another room that was completely lighted. Frantically he thrashed about fearfully. The figure only held onto Ron tighter. Suddenly Ron was thrown to the floor.

" Who are you?" Ron questioned.

There wasn't any response. The hooded figure strolled up to Ron and slammed him into a wall. Ron's breathing sped up and he began to sweat.

" Who are you?" Ron demanded.

Swiftly the figure had gotten a grip of Ron. He saw the glowing red eyes burning holes into his soul.

* * *

End of chapter two.


	3. The Truth Under the Hood

Blood Sucker

(An: Thank you eeeeejjjjj, linkmaste, onono, Talia (lovinlovegood1), and Lady HexaKnight for reviewing my story. I am glad you all like it.)

Chapter 3: The Truth Under the Hood

The glowing red eyes continued to stare deeply at Ron. Ron reached for the hood of the creature slowly. He immediately pulled the hood off and let out a gasp.

" You are the vampire?" Ron asked bewildered. " But how?"

He laughed evilly showing his two pointy pearly white fangs. Confusion settled on Ron's face. This couldn't be right, but why didn't he think about the idea before?

" That means you killed the girl from hufflepuff and that boy," Ron answered. " And you bit Harry."

The vampire nodded. Frightened Ron tried to wiggle out of the vampire's grip. When he succeeded he rushed for the door. He kept running down until he made it to the Transfiguration class. Busting the door open he received many glares. He quickly took his seat.

" Now that everyone is here," Professor McGonagall announced. " We will begin our lesson."

Hermione turned to Ron quickly.

" Where were you?" she asked.

" I know who the vampire is," he replied.

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock.

" Who is it?"

" It is…

" Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasely," she boomed. " Would you like to share your secret with the class?"

He shook his head.

" I see well then pay attention,"

Ron went back to listening to the lesson.

* * *

" Ron, who is it?" Hermione asked after class.

" Who is what?" Harry questioned.

" Ron, knows who the vampire is," she responded. " How did you figure that out Ron?"

Ron told them that he followed the stranger into an old library.

" So who is it then?" Harry asked anxiously.

" Well it is…Malfoy,"

" Malfoy?" they hollered.

" No I mean Malfoy is coming this way," Ron pointed out.

Malfoy and his goons strolled up to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

" Look who it is Potty, Granger, and Weasel," he cackled.

" Malfoy," Ron growled.

" Yes, weasel,"

The three friends ignored Malfoy and walked around him. Ron thought deeply about what happened today as he sat at lunch. His friends were oblivious to Ron's real feelings. Only when he wasn't eating did they know something was bothering him.

" Ron, you aren't eating," Hermione pointed out.

" I know," he sighed pushing his food around on his plate with a fork.

" What's wrong mate?" Harry asked.

" Okay, I have to tell you…

Pro.Dumbledore began to speak so everyone had to be quiet.

" Students, we have just been informed that there is a vampire stalking the school,"

Whisperers traveled around the great hall. Many kids were scared out of their wits. Dumbledore told the students to quiet back down.

" Don't be alarmed," he calmed them. " Security precautions have been taken. There will be no qudditch games from here on out."

Groans of anger filled the great hall. Many of the players silently cursed under their breaths.

" Also, students will have to be in bed right after dinner," he commanded. " No one is allowed to wander. Teachers will be on late night patrols into the morning. Thank you for listening. Return to your lunch."

" This is becoming serious," Hermione whimpered. " Not only has one person died."

" Two, Hermione, two have died," Ron corrected.

" Two people have died," she frowned. " What is going to happen now?"

" I don't know, but Dumbledore will find something out," Harry smiled. " He always does."

The trio went to their remaining classes then afterwards headed to dinner. On their way there they heard a shriek echo throughout the halls. Harry immediately followed it along with Ron and Hermione. There lying on the ground was Ginny. She looked horrified. Ron ran to her side.

" Ginny, you okay?" he questioned.

Ginny shook slightly. A low moan escaped her mouth. The students parted for Pro. McGonagall to come through.

" What happened?" she asked.  
" I don't know," Ron replied. " She won't tell me."

Suddenly Ginny started to thrash about. She began to scream. Madame Promphrey was close by and took Ginny to the hospital wing.

" He'll kill us all!" Ginny cried.

When she disappeared down the hall the students began talking amongst themselves.

" Ron, your sister said he'll kill us all," Hermione shuddered. " Who is she talking about?"

" I think I have an idea," Ron answered.

Another scream echoed throughout the corridor. Ron, Harry and Hermione searched for the cause of the scream. A girl that looked to be a third year was on her stomach. Hermione turned her over but then gasped in disgust.

" She's dead," Hermione gulped.

" Another death," Pro. McGonagall breathed. " Students back to your common rooms."

Everyone rushed up to his or her common rooms. In the Gryffindor tower Ron and Harry were the only ones up because Hermione went up to bed.

" Harry, I have to tell you something," Ron frowned.

He whispered something into Harry's ear and his eyes went wide.

" You know this for a fact?"

Ron nodded.

Harry and Ron went up to bed. The next morning Ron and Harry were heading to the great hall.

" Well, well, the boy who lived and Weasel," Malfoy laughed. " So nice to see you today."

" We know," Harry responded.

A frown spread across Malfoy's face.

* * *

End of chapter three.


	4. Forbidden Meeting

Blood Sucker

(An: LAdy Hexaknight, Onono,linkmaste, Niles Chiku for reveiwing. Here is a new chapter.)

Chapter 4: Forbidden Meeting

Quickly Malfoy disappeared and ended up behind Ron and Harry.

" So you know my secret," he grinned evilly.

" Yes, Malfoy, we know what you have been doing," Ron responded turning to face Malfoy.

"You can't prove anything," he laughed. " No one will believe you."

" How do you know Malfoy," Harry spat. " You could get…

" Potter, Weasel," he sneered. " If I were you I would shut my mouth. Or someone could get hurt."

And with those words Malfoy turned on his heel and followed his goons into the great hall. Harry watched him disappear into the room. Ron shivered slightly.

" We have to tell Hermione," Ron demanded. " She has to know that…

" Ron, sh," Harry interrupted. " She can't know we don't want to drag her into the great danger we're in."

" **Danger**! We can't be in **danger**," Ron breathed. " We can tell Dumbledore he could probably help."

" Dumbledore can't be bothered with such a thing," Harry frowned. " We have to be the heroes in this situation."

" Must we," Ron remarked. " I mean it was so nice not having to worry about…

" Ron, we don't tell anyone," he commanded. " And that is final."

Sadly Ron agreed. They entered the great hall hiding what was truly on their mind. Hermione saw the two and waved them over. They placed themselves down in front of her.

" What took you two so long?" she asked.

" We had a brief encounter with Malfoy," Harry growled.

Ron nodded. He would have said more but he remembered what Harry said. He then kept his mouth shut. Hermione noticed how Ron was acting and she became a little suspicious, but she threw it aside. After breakfast all the students filed out of the great hall. The trio had Care of Magical Creatures today. When they arrived they were again the only ones there.

" Early again?' Hagrid responded. " You must love my class."

" Of course we do Hagrid," Hermione exclaimed.

" I wonder what we will be learning today," Harry whispered.

As the students began to arrive Hagrid ready him self for his lesson.

" No books today," Hagrid answered. " We are learning something that has nothing to do with this class."

" What Hagrid?"

"Well Hermione, we are learning how to defend yourself from a vampire," he frowned.

" Hagrid isn't that more of dark magic?"

" Well your defense against the dark arts teacher preferred I laid down the basic rules," he explained. " He wants me to give you all a little introduction before he explains it completely."

" So how do we protect ourselves from a vampire?" Mafloy snarled. " Throw some garlic at it?"

Snickers and giggles were heard after Malfoy's statement. Hermione turned to look at him and glared.

" Not at all," he smiled. " That is only a myth. Vampire's love garlic actually. Makes blood spicier."

Everyone had a sick expression plastered on his or her faces. Hagrid began to walk about.

" There are many different types of vampires Day crawler and nocturnal vampires. Day crawlers…

" Hunt during the day and sleep at night," Hermione answered.

" Right you are Hermione," he smiled. " And nocturnal hunt at night."

" Hagrid," Harry called. " Do vampires sleep in coffins?"

" Another myth," he explained. " Some vampires sleep in regular beds."

" How do you know this?" Malfoy snarled. " For all we know you could be the vampire."

All the students turned their attention toward Hagrid. Harry was interested to see how Hagrid would react to such a comment. Laughter erupted from the friendly giant. He wiped a tear from his eye.

" I am not a vampire," he grinned. " I would never…

" Probably lying," Malfoy sneered.

A small frown spread across the giant's large face. He glared at Malfoy before throwing the comment aside.

" Where was I?" he pondered.

" You were talking about how not all vampires sleep in coffins," Hermione reminded.

" Oh yes thank you Hermione," he smiled. " This you must remember vampires can blend in with people around them easily so you could never pick out a vampire from a crowd."

" Don't most vampires have a different appearance then humans?" Hermione asked.

" Nocturnal vampires do," he began. " The nocturnal vampires have pale skin, long hair, and maybe longer nails too. Day crawlers look like normal people."

" What about their fangs?" Harry asked.

" They can hide them," Hagrid added. " Also Day Crawlers have the option of hunting at night. Meaning they like to but most of the time they hunt during the day."

Ron registered all the information. He could use this in the future.

" Most importantly," Hagrid pointed out. " Never look a vampire straight in the eyes. They have amazing hypnotizing powers."

After class the trio headed to potion class. Down in the dark dungeon they crept down the stairs.

" This would be a perfect spot for a vampire attack," Ron whimpered. " It could be here waiting for us."

" Ron there many people walking around us," Hermione corrected. " There's no way it can attack."

Ron still wasn't convinced. From all Hagrid said it sounded like vampires had ways. Slowly all the students piled into the dark, and dank potions classroom. Quietly everyone waited for Pro.Snape to enter the classroom. Suddenly the door of the room slammed shut. The entire room began to whisper.

" What was that?" Hermione asked.

Then the light in the room went out and screaming could be heard. Soon the lights were back on.

" Okay what just happened?" Harry questioned.

" I don't know," Hermione frowned.

" Martin is missing," a girl screamed.

" The vampire is taking us one by one," Neville hollered.

" Everyone calm down," Hermione smiled. " I'm sure Martin just went to the bathroom."

" In the dark?" a boy asked.

A new wave of fear swept over the potions class. The door slammed again and a girl screamed. Pro. Snape stared at her then continued to the front of the classroom.

" Today class we will…

" Pro. Snape," Hermione raised her hand.

" Can't it wait Mrs. Granger, because as you can see class has officially started?"

Hermione continued to keep her arm outstretched above her head. He sighed deeply then pointed at her.

" What seems to be the problem," he mumbled.

" A student has gone missing," she replied.

" I see no missing student," he boomed.

" Of course you won't," she grumbled. " He isn't here."

Snickers filled the classroom. A frown rested on his face.

" Well Mrs. Granger I will have you know that I know every student in this class," he growled. " If someone is missing I would know. Now unless you would like points deducted I would sit down."

Hermione placed her self down in her seat. She was fuming slightly. Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry, but decided against it when he saw Snape look straight at him. After class Hermione stomped ahead of Ron and Harry.

" She seems really mad," Harry frowned.

" Harry, another is missing," he frowned. " That means…

" That he is dead," Harry responded.

" You really think so?" Ron questioned.

Harry nodded sadly. The three friends continued down the hall.

" I need to go to the bathroom," Ron remarked. "Go ahead."

Shrugging his shoulders Harry nodded then headed further down the hall to where the great hall was. Ron turned around and made his way to the bathroom. When he walked in he heard a slurping sound. Ignoring it he went to the bathroom then afterwards went to the sink to wash his hands. The slurping got louder. He wondered where it was coming form. Glancing around he saw nothing but walls. He turned toward the stalls. At the first stall he knocked on it and when there was no answer he opened it.

"Empty," he grunted.

He checked the many others but they were all empty. It was down to the last stall. Arriving at it the slurping was even greater. He touched the stall door. It opened slowly. Standing there was a pale boy. He had brown short hair and dark green eyes.

" Don't look into his eyes," he whispered.

The boy fell forward into Ron. Jumping back Ron let the boy slam to the floor.

" Hello," Ron called.

The boy made no movements even when Ron shook him. Frantically Ron continued to nudge the boy but he didn't stir. Turning the boy over Ron realized something.

" He's dead," Ron shivered. " It's in here."

Quickly Ron ran to the bathroom door that was lock. Panic washed over him as he realized he was in great peril. He banged on the door loudly begging for someone to hear him. Ron slid down the door slowly. There was a whoosh as something moved past him.

" Oh no," Ron breathed.

Turning toward the door he continued to bang.

" Oh please no," he repeated.

He felt a presents in the bathroom.

" Open up please!" he begged.

Bringing out his wand he hollered alohomora. The door flung up and Ron collapsed onto the floor. Picking himself up he ran as fast as he could. Bursting into the great hall he rushed to seat next to his friends.

" Ron, where were you?" Harry asked eyeing his friend who was out of breath.

" I was in the bathroom," Ron shook.

" You look as pale as a ghost," Hermione responded. " What happened?"

" I think I found Martin," Ron replied.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

* * *

During Defense against the Dark Arts class Ron shared his story.

" He whispered don't look into his eyes, and then he died," Hermione repeated. " But…

" I'm not sure, but Hermione," Ron spoke. " I think the vampire was in the bathroom with me."

" You escaped alive?"

Ron nodded.

"Mate, I don't know what to say," Harry sighed. " One thing though that vampire needs to be stopped."

Professor Mince was a tall and thin young man with ruffled black hair. He wore glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He explained to the class about the common vampire. Ron leaned over to Harry.

" Harry, I think I know how to stop this," Ron answered.

" I know we must defeat the vampire in a duel," Harry nodded.

" I was going to say tell Dumbledore," he confessed.

Harry glared at Ron.

" He should know," Ron pouted. " He could help."

" No Ron," Harry shouted making the whole class look at him.

" Tonight Ron, we stop the vampire once and for all,"

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the night sky. A wolf howled to the moon. Ron and Harry trekked through the forbidden forest. Branches slapped into their faces as they walked through the brush. An owl hooted softly into the night. There was a light breeze traveling throughout the forest. Ron clutched his robe closer to his body.

" Harry, can we turn back," he asked.

Harry shook his head furiously. He continued to walk ahead.

" How do we know that he'll show," Ron responded. " I mean he could be sleeping."

Harry pondered on this for a moment. Then he brought out his wand and pointed it at Ron's arm.

"Sectusempra!" he remarked.

Pain gripped Ron's body as a cut formed in his arm. Crimson liquid began to drip from the open wound.

" Harry what…

Harry pointed the wand at his own arm and whispered the same word.

" Don't worry I did it to myself too," Harry replied. " It is bait for the vampire."

" Harry," Ron shrieked. " Are you trying to get us killed?"

Ignoring Ron's complaints Harry searched the forbidden forest.

" I mean what if we do get the vampire here," Ron hollered. " We can't beat it. It's a bloody vampire. It'll probably finish me off then have you for dessert. I mean do we even know a vampire's weakness."

" Shh, Ron,"

" Shh, you want me to be quiet," he fumed. " We're out in this cold, dark, dangerous forest…

" Ron…

" What?"

" Look,"

Harry and Ron turned around and there stood the hooded figure. Its bright pearly white fangs glowed within the darkness of its hood. The figure made its way toward the boys inch by inch.

* * *

End of chapter four.


	5. No One Is Safe

Blood Sucker

(An: Onono, Niles Chiku,a nd Lady Hexaknight thank you for reviewing. I am happy you like my story. Here is some more.)

Chapter five: No One Is Safe

The figure began to get dangerously close to the two friends now. Ron's heart began to beat frantically.

" Take off the hood Malfoy!" Harry shouted. " We know it is you."

The hood slowly was pulled off revealing the face of Draco Malfoy. He wore a smirk on his face. His blond hair no longer slicked back went in his face but not enough to hide his piercing grey eyes.

" We know what you have been doing," Harry smiled proudly. " And we are going to stop you."

" You really think so Potter?" he cackled.

" Yes, Malfoy," Harry growled. " You're way out of line. And we have come to put you back into your place."

Malfoy was now right in front of the boys. So close that Harry could probably count every hair on Malfoy's head.

" Remember Harry his eyes," Ron whispered.

" Way ahead of you,"

Harry placed sunglasses over his eyes and handed some to Ron quickly. Malfoy only snickered.

" You're both smarter then you look," he sneered. " But I'm more powerful."

Harry let out a loud laugh.

" You wish Malfoy," he chuckled. " Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can beat us."

" Let's see who to bite first," Malfoy thought ignoring Harry's comment.

"Harry, do you have a plan?" Ron asked.

Harry brought out his wand. He shouted a jinx at Malfoy, but nothing happened.

" You fools," he snarled. " Magic doesn't work on me. Vampire's are resistant to magic. It doesn't effect us."

" But that night we…

" You attacked my robe not me. Makes you both wish you listened in Defense against the dark arts today," he laughed evilly. " Anyway I'm hungry."

Malfoy glared at the two boys licking his pearly white fangs.

" How can you be hungry?" Ron questioned. " You already killed that boy today."

" That was lunch," he smirked. " Who wants to be dinner?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then turned to run. As they ran through the forest they began to talk.

" Harry!" Ron screamed. " What can we do now?"

" I don't know," Harry shouted back.

" Because I wasn't planning on being vampire dinner,"

" Well, if we could only get back in school we could probably think of something else from there,"

Soon they walked out onto a road. One sign pointed left toward hogsmeade and the other toward Hogwarts.

" Ron, we're taking a left," Harry shouted.

Both boys took the left turn to enter hogsmeade. They then continued to run.

" Is Fred and George still around at this time?" Harry asked.

" I think so,"

Harry and Ron burst into Fred and George's joke shop.

" How can I help you?" Fred asked. " Ron and Harry what brings you here at twelve mid night?"

" We're running away from a vampire," Ron panted.

" Vampire, but how is there a vampire…

Harry and Ron hid behind the store counter. The door opened. Fred and George stood their ground.

" Harry and Ron come out," George laughed. " It's just Malfoy."

There were two blood-curdling scream and Fred and George dropped to the floor right beside Harry and Ron.

" Bloody heck!" Ron screamed, but Harry muffled Ron's sound with his hand.

Malfoy walked in front of the counter.

" Harry and Ron," he smirked. " Come out and play."

" I don't want to play his game," Ron whispered.

" Sh, Ron," Harry responded. "He'll hear us."

" Don't worry about your brothers Ron," Malfoy replied. " They're not dead."

" That's good to know," Ron smiled. " But we are still going to die."

Harry frowned slightly what could they possibly do? Fred and George began to stir.

" When did Malfoy get so strong?' Fred asked rubbing his head. " He threw us over the counter."

" He got strong ever since he began drinking human blood," Ron shivered.

" Malfoy's a vampire," Harry summed it up.

" Oh wow that's news," George remarked.

There was a loud bang and Malfoy jumped on the counter. Staring below he saw Ron and Harry cowering in fear.

" How strange," he laughed. " The boy who lived is afraid of me."

" I'm not afraid," Harry shouted. " I'm just shocked."

" What ever you want to call it," he sneered. " Let's make this easy. Give up and maybe I'll leave you alone."

Harry stood on his two feet and glared at Malfoy hard.

" Give up!" he screamed. " Why should I? You should give yourself up. You've been killing students."

Malfoy smirk turned into a scowl as he growled. With vampire speed he grabbed Ron and held him close. Ron couldn't escape because Malfoy had his arm twisted behind his back.

" Potter," he sneered. " I'd rethink that decision. Remember poor Weasly could get hurt."

" Don't listen to him Harry," Ron smiled nervously. " He's probably lying. Right?"

Malfoy showed his razor sharp fangs and placed them dangerously close to Ron's neck.

" Calm down Malfoy," Fred responded. " Put our brother down."

" We can help you," George added.

A low cackle escaped from Malfoy's mouth.

" It's up to you Potter," he sneered. " I don't think Weasel would like to be sucked dry. Do you?"

Ron squirmed in Malfoy's grip.

" Hear that?" he snarled. " The clock is ticking. And I have become tired of waiting. Weasel's blood is very tempting right now."

Ron shook his head furiously. Harry pondered for a long time.

" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

" No, Harry," Ron shouted.

" Glad you see it my way," he smirked still holding onto Ron. " I want you both to stay out of my way. I want to drink blood in peace without worrying about someone finding me out."

Harry looked at Ron who was mouthing no.

" If you decline," he reminded. " I could easily kill Weasly right now. It has been so long since I have eaten after all. You wouldn't want to see your friend die would you?"

Harry shook his head.

" Okay," Harry lowered his head.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow.

" Okay what?"

" I give up," he growled. " I'll surrender. I'll tell no one about you."

" Good," he grinned evilly.

" Remember the deal," he commanded. " Let go of Ron."

" Of course," Malfoy sighed. " Weasly must be set free. Oh but I was so looking forward to drinking his blood."

Ron was shoved to the ground.

" Until next time," Malfoy waved.

Swirling black magic engulfed Malfoy and he turned into a bat and flew away.

" Harry," Ron shouted. " Why did you do that? You let him get away. He is going to continue killing people now. Is that what you want?"

" Ron, I had to…

" No Harry," he frowned. " What about the kids back at school? You said we had to be the hero in this situation. Why weren't we?"

" Ron, shut up okay!" Harry cried out. " Malfoy could have killed you."

Ron paused.

" He could have killed you," Harry sighed. " You were very close to death Ron. Malfoy doesn't always kid about such things."

Gulping Ron touched his neck. Color drained from his face.

" I could have died," Ron muttered.

Harry nodded.

" Maybe you two should head back," George remarked. " It is pretty late."

Both boys nodded and left the joke shop. Ron was still muttering under his breath. Back in Hogwarts they crept up the stairs. Slowly they climbed into their beds.

" Harry, thanks for saving me back there," Ron responded. " You shouldn't have. A lot of kid's safety is way important then me."

" No, Ron, we came about this all wrong," Harry, replied. " We thought we could beat Malfoy alone. The sad truth is we can't. We should have planned it a lot better. We're not quite ready for that sort of fight."

" What about the school's safety?" Ron asked sitting up in bed.

" For now no one is safe," Harry sighed. " But I'll figure something out. We'll figure something out."

" Are we going to tell Hermione and Dumbledore now?" Ron questioned.

" No, we can't," Harry, yawned. " They really can't know now. Maybe if they stay oblivious they'll be safe."

Ron pulled the covers up to his neck.

" Good night Harry," Ron smiled.

" Night Ron," Harry frowned closing his eyes.

They both knew it was going to be hard keeping such a horrible secret. And they also knew the safety of the school depends on them. But are they ready for it?

* * *

End of chapter five.


	6. Thanks

Blood Sucker

An: Niles Chiku and Onono for reviewing my story. Here is some more. To tell you the truth I don't know how long I'm going to keep this up. I am just going to see where this story takes me.)

Chapter 6: Thanks

The great hall was filled with conversations of many types. Some were about the hogsmeade trip coming up and the Yule ball. Not very many conversations contained the topic of the vampire stalking Hogwarts. It seems people were starting to forget they were in grave danger. Hermione, Harry, and Ron still were talking about the subject of the vampire. Harry and Ron of course knew a bit more about the topic, but they couldn't possibly share it with Hermione.

" I wonder what Dumbledore is doing about the vampire?" Hermione asked after she swallowed her piece of bacon.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. " I haven't talked to Dumbledore lately."

" No one has probably," Ron added.

Ron leaned further across the table. Harry eyed his friend suspiciously. Looking up and down the table Ron made sure no one else was listening.

" Hermione, we have to confess," Ron responded.

" Ron what are you doing?" Harry glared.

" Harry, I can't do this," Ron frowned. " We have to tell her."

Suddenly there was a huge whoosh. It seemed as if someone had opened a window. There sitting next to Ron was Malfoy.

" Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked angrily as if the thought of him being there made her cringe.

" Nothing that concerns you Granger," he spat. " If you don't mind I would like it if you would leave. This is a private conversation."

Hermione refused to budge. Malfoy glared holes into her before he gave up and left.

" What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged but secretly he knew what it was all about.

* * *

Harry and Ron made their way to Divination slowly not eager to go to the class in the first place. As they were walking they heard footsteps behind them. The boys thought nothing of it because, the halls were packed and everyone was trying to get somewhere. Ron's feet suddenly stopped moving. Harry continued on as if nothing happened. After about twenty steps he realized Ron was missing.

" Ron?" he hollered. " Where are you?"

Frantically, Harry began scanning the hall. He couldn't see Ron anywhere. The halls became less packed and the last bunches of students were disappearing into their classes. Harry thought maybe Ron went back to the great hall so he made his way back. Hearing screaming he followed it. His heart began beating wildly.

"Ron?" Harry questioned nervously afraid of what he was going to see around the corner.

Malfoy had Ron pinned on a wall. From the looks of the situation Harry could tell there was a small struggle because, Ron cheeks were flushed and his clothes were ruffled.

" What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asked.

" Just teaching Weasly a lesson," he smirked.

" Why don't you leave that to the professors," Harry commented.

" You have a big mouth Potter," he sneered.

" Let go of Ron,"

" He broke a rule," Malfoy informed. " He must be punished."

Harry rolled his eyes. His little action received a small glare from Malfoy.

" Didn't know there were rules," Harry laughed.

" There are," Malfoy sneered.

" Enlighten me," Harry smiled.

Malfoy scowled.

" First of all Potter no one can know about me," Malfoy reminded. " And that is the number one rule Weasel broke."

" Isn't it the only rule?" Harry sighed.

" Potter have you forgotten that I have the power to kill you here?"

" No," Harry smiled. " But I think you forgotten I do have the ability to destroy you."

Malfoy turned his gaze to Harry.

" You have no ability to beat me your weak just like weasly," Malfoy cackled.

"Very weak," Ron smiled nervously. " So if you would be so kind as to put me down…

Malfoy growled loudly.

" Never mind," Ron frowned.

" Put Ron down," Harry commanded. " This wasn't the deal."

" No it wasn't," Malfoy smiled victoriously. " Yesterday the deal was for me to give up Ron in exchange for you not telling people about me ever. Well Potter, I didn't say that the deal was that I would leave Ron alone forever in exchange for you not telling people about me."

Harry glared at Malfoy a bewildered look on his face. After registering what Malfoy said he slapped his hand to his forehead.

" You knew this didn't you Malfoy?" Harry pointed. " You knew there was a loop hole all along."

" Yes, I did," Malfoy, confessed. " Which is good because, out of everyone in this school Weasly's blood smells sweeter."

" I'm afraid to ask how you know that?" Ron shivered.

Sardonic laughter erupted from Malfoy. Harry rushed toward Malfoy with great speed and pushed him over.

" You maybe a vampire but, your reflexes aren't that sharp," Harry chuckled.

Harry turned to Ron who was still up against the wall even though Malfoy was gone.

" Ron run!" Harry screamed. " I'll catch up to you."

"But Harry…

" Go!"

Ron nodded and headed around the bend. He began running as far away as possible before he stopped to rest. He sucked in gulps of air as he leaned on a near by wall. Poor Harry was alone with Malfoy. He had to turn back. He was about to run back down the hall but he saw Harry running toward him.

" Harry?" Ron questioned. " How did you?"

" Keep running Ron," Harry huffed. " We need to get somewhere that is populated."

Ron agreed. He kept running down the hall along with Harry. Once they arrived in front of the Divination classroom door they slowed down.

" How did you escape?" Ron asked.

" I barely escaped," Harry commented.

Harry pulled up his sleeve to show red lines running down his arm. Ron eyes went wide with shock. He went to touch the marks. Harry hissed out in pain.

" Wha- what happened?" Ron shook.

" We had a bit of a fight," he smiled weakly. " Nothing that Madame Promphrey can't fix."

" Did he bit you?" Ron questioned nervously.

"No!" Harry shouted a little too fast. " I got away in time."

" Don't vampire's have fast reflexes?" Ron asked.

" Think so," Harry answered. " Malfoy surely hasn't mastered that completely yet."

" That's good," Ron sighed. " Are you sure he didn't bite you?"

" No, Ron,"

Ron pulled up both sleeves of Harry's robe. His arms were bare except for the scratch on Harry's right arm. He then pulled down Harry's collar but there wasn't a sign that he was bitten.

" Guess you were right?" Ron smiled nervously.

" Ron, why do you think I would lie?"

" Malfoy…

" Isn't your friend," Harry interrupted. " I am and I would never lie to you. Hope you feel the same way too."

Ron nodded feeling stupid. Both boys entered Pro. Trelawney's room ready for her crazy lesson.

* * *

" You boys should get started on your homework," Hermione suggested. " Snape gave us a pretty long essay today."

It was 9:00pm in the Gryffindor common rooms. Most kids were in bed but Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren't. Ron played with the feather quill in his hands.

" Boys," Hermione announced.

Harry looked up from his writing and Ron looked up from his playing.

" I'm off to bed," she grinned. " Have a good night."

With that Hermione took her parchment, her books, and headed up stairs. Ron set down his feather pen and stretched.

" Maybe we should go up too Harry," Ron yawned.

Harry gathered up his stuff and headed upstairs with Ron. Both boys soon drifted off to sleep once they hit their bed. Ron heard a whoosh. He ignored it. He pulled the covers up higher to his neck. The room seemed colder all of a sudden. His eyes shot open. He heard a rustling sound and some light footsteps. Curiously he sat up in bed slowly.

On the other side of his bed sat Malfoy staring right at him. Slowly Ron reached for a pillow on his bed. He then launched it at what he thought was an illusion. Malfoy caught the pillow in his arms.

" No," Ron shook his head. " You can't be here."

" Oh weasly but I am," he smirked.

" No this is a dream," Ron remarked.

Malfoy laughed quietly. He made his way across Ron's bed.

" I'm not afraid," Ron lied. " You are just in my head."

Malfoy succeed in crossing Ron's bed. He stared Ron in the face before he began to smile.

" I'm really here Weasley," Malfoy whispered into Ron's ear. " And you're really in danger."

Ron backed up into his bed trying to make as much space between him and Malfoy as possible.

" Harry!" Ron shouted.

The lights turned on and Malfoy disappeared.

" Ron, what is wrong?" Harry asked.

" Malfoy was here," Ron breathed.

Harry searched the room and couldn't find Malfoy anywhere. Sighing he made his way to Ron who was shaking.

" He isn't here," Harry assured.

" Who isn't?" Seamus asked rubbing his eyes.

" No one," Harry responded.

Shrugging Seamus went back to bed. Harry turned to travel back to his own bed.

" Wait Harry," Ron called out.

Harry turned to look at him.

" I'm afraid to go back to bed," Ron answered sheepishly.

" It'll be fine Ron," Harry smiled. " I promise."

Ron decided Harry was right then headed back to bed.

* * *

Harry loved Friday's because it meant the weekends were close by and Harry enjoyed the weekends. This morning Ron seemed better then he was last night. Harry smiled. As everyone else piled out the portrait he noticed a slip of paper on the floor. The small slip of paper had one simple word on it, _Thanks_. Harry pondered on this. Thanks? What did thanks mean? Turning over the small slip of paper he saw the Gryffindor password on the back. This was even more confusing then the thanks.

Harry stuffed the paper back into his pocket then ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

End of chapter six.


	7. On Our Own

Blood Sucker

(AN: Linkmaste and Niles Chiku thank you for reviewing. I am so glad you like this story. Here is some more.)

Chapter 7: On our Own

In the great hall Harry watched Ron stuff his mouth with eggs and bacon. Smiling he went back to his own breakfast until he remembered the note. Pulling it out of his pocket he placed it in front of Hermione and Ron.

" What is it?" Hermione asked noticing the paper.

" I think it's a note," Harry explained. " Found it outside the portrait hole this morning. Get this. It has the Gryffindor password on one side and thanks on the other."

Flipping over the slip of paper Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. She stared at the paper then back at Harry.

" It was lying in front of the portrait hole?" she asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

" Harry this means someone forgot the password and wrote it down," Hermione shook. " What if the vampire got a hold of this?"

Analyzing what Hermione said Ron came to a conclusion.

" So that means I wasn't hallucinating, Malfoy did come into the boys dormitories," Ron blurted out.

Harry shoved Ron into his side.

" Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

" Ron means Neville probably drop the password," Harry corrected.

Hermione eyed Ron and Harry getting extremely suspicious.

" Are you two hiding something from me?" she asked.

Both boys shook their heads.

"I…

" Harry! Ron! Hermione!" a voice hollered.

The trio turned their direction toward the hysterical screaming. Neville was running toward them. Once he finally made it he placed him self down next to them.

" Neville what is wrong?" Harry questioned.

" Dean," he simply stated.

" What about him?" Hermione questioned.

" He never came down for breakfast," he responded.

The trio looked at each other.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran down the hallways of Hogwarts looking for Dean.

" Where did you last see him Neville?" Hermione asked him.

" Well…last night," Neville replied. " To tell you the truth I don't think he ever walked out of the boys dormitories this morning."

"Last night?" Hermione laughed. " That would mean you didn't see him at all this morning."

Neville said nothing.

" You didn't?" she questioned further. " Not at all?"

" No," Neville answered. " I thought maybe that he was somewhere with Seamus. But Seamus was with me so that didn't make sense."

Ron turned to look at Harry.

" Neville, why don't you head to class," Hermione suggested. " We'll think of something."

Neville nodded then turned to head to Transfiguration class.

" Dean is missing or maybe he isn't," Hermione pondered. " Harry and Ron did you see Dean last night?"

Both boys nodded.

" Where did he go?" Hermione thought out loud.

" Hermione, why don't you go to class, you don't want to miss any important information," Harry suggested. " Ron and I will figure this out."

Hermione glared at the two but agreed.

" You both better be in class soon," Hermione warned. " Or I'll come looking."

She disappeared around a corner and was out of sight. Harry frowned slightly. Looking at the note he began to try to piece things together.

" It was Malfoy," Ron summed it up. " Who else. Dean goes missing and Malfoy was in the dormitories last night. The night Dean was there. Then the next morning Dean isn't there and you find that note."

" You possibly are right," Harry sighed. " But where is Dean?"

Ron shrugged. Then suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach.

" Maybe we should check the Gryffindor tower," Ron offered.

Harry agreed. Both boys headed back upstairs to check the towers. Once they passed the picture of the Fat lady both boys began to search.

" Where do you think he is?" Harry asked Ron.

" I have a feeling," Ron answered.

Ron slowly ambled up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Opening the door he walked inside. Harry quickly followed.

" I don't see anything Ron," Harry frowned. " Dean isn't up here."

" Turn around," a voice sneered.

Slowly both boys turned around. Malfoy stood there a huge smirk on his face. He held up a pale, lifeless Dean by the robe in his right hand.

" Looking for him?" he cackled.

" You… you…killed Dean," Ron pointed.

" Yes," Malfoy snarled.

" You bloody git," Harry hollered.

" Dean, was such an easy target, " he explained. " He had such sweet, salty warm blood."

Ron became queasy. He doubled over and puked all over the floor.

" Weak stomach Weasly?" Malfoy laughed. " You should be lucky that I spared you last night."

Ron looked up from barfing and stared Malfoy in the eyes. Carelessly Malfoy threw Dean to the floor.

" Malfoy you…

" I what potter?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. " I was thinking of killing Granger. It would be nice to see her out of the way."

Anger boiled up in Ron's mind. He charged at Malfoy without thought.

With fast vampire reflexes Malfoy moved out of the way. Ron ran into the door. Laughter filled the boys dormitories.

" Well I have to get to class," Malfoy sighed.

Malfoy opened a window then transformed into a bat and disappeared. Ron sat on the floor banging his fists on the ground.  
" Poor Dean," Harry frowned.

"Harry, he …

Ron shook with anger.

" Harry what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

" We need to get to class," Harry ignored Ron's question.

" We have to tell Dumbledore!" Ron hollered. " This is becoming serious. Malfoy is killing a person every day."

"I know but isn't that what vampires do to survive?" Harry replied.

"Are you defending him?" Ron eyed his friend.

" No," Harry retorted. " I am just stating a fact."

Ron frowned. The two boys headed down the stairs and made their way to Transfiguration. Once they arrived both opened the door and entered.

" Boys could you both explain why you are late?" McGonagall asked.

Both shook their heads.

" Take your seats please," she answered.

The lesson began slowly.

* * *

Ron aimlessly walked through the hallways of Hogwarts. It was a free period for the sixth years and he was thrilled. Harry was in the library trying to finish his essay for charms, so Ron was walking alone. There was a blood- curdling scream from the hall. Running frantically he rounded a corner. There standing in the hall was Hermione. And a few feet or so away was Malfoy.

" You killed him," Hermione pointed a shaky finger at Malfoy. " You're the vampire."

Ron saw Malfoy's head jerk up from the third year he was feeding off of. Wiping blood from his face he smirked. Blood stilled stained his teeth quickly he tried to lick the remaining liquid away. His gaze fell upon Hermione hungrily. Thinking quickly Ron pulled Hermione out of the hall. She was still screaming even when it was only Ron. Tears rolled down her face.

" Hermione, let's go," Ron whispered.

Soon both friends arrived in the library where Harry was just closing his last book. He looked up and saw the distress on Ron's face.

" What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

" Hermione knows," Ron remarked.

Harry's smile changed into a frown.

* * *

During Defense Against the Dark Arts the friends talked.

" How long were you two planning to keep this a secret from me?" she demanded.

" Harry, didn't want to tell you," Ron responded. " He doesn't even want to tell Dumbledore."

Hermione shot a glance at Harry.

" I thought it would be better if you didn't know," Harry replied. " Besides how did you figure it out?"

" I saw him Harry," Hermione answered. " Drinking a kid's blood. I heard screaming and I came to the hallway and I saw Malfoy. But I came too late. The kid was dying and there was nothing I could do, so I watched him die."

" Harry, we need to tell Dumbledore," Ron suggested. " This could all go away. Everything could get back to normal soon."

" And then what?" Harry snarled. " We tell Dumbledore. Wow. What a big help. Ron have you forgotten he can't be defeated by magic?"

Ron had forgotten about that problem. He soon had a very depressed expression on his face.

" Harry, stop yelling," Hermione sighed. " We can't start arguing now when there is so much we must do."

Frowning Harry went back to listening to the lesson. After Defense against the dark arts the trio made their way outside to breathe in some fresh air. And they also planned to discuss the events that were occurring.

" You made a deal with Malfoy that you wouldn't tell anyone about him?" Hermione asked. " Why?"

" Hermione, Harry had to Malfoy was real close to killing me," Ron added.

" I understand, but…I still think we should tell Dumbledore," Hermione sighed. " He needs to know."

" Hermione, we can't," Harry pointed out. " Malfoy means tell **no one**. Who knows what can happen if we break that rule. I mean Malfoy tried to kill Ron yesterday for trying to tell you."

Ron nodded frightfully.

" It was frightening," Ron gulped. " That Malfoy is a psycho. I'm so sure if Harry hadn't come in time I probably would have been…been…

" Dead," Hermione finished his sentence.

" Exactly," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione looked into the bright blue sky. Sighing she took deep breaths trying to rid herself of the current situation they were in. It seems they were in a long twisting maze not getting close to a solution or one that worked.

" Wait!" Hermione remarked. " That note you found. It had the password on it right?"

Harry nodded.

" Who gave Malfoy the password to get in?" Hermione asked.

" Easy answer," Ron responded. " It wasn't given to him. Neville probably dropped it and Malfoy must have gotten a hold of it."

" Like the third year remember?" Harry reminded, but then stopped to think about Sirius.

" We should ask Neville," Hermione said.

The trio got up and began their search for Neville. They found him talking with Seamus. The look on Neville's face was ghastly as if he had seen a terrifying beast.

" Neville, may we have a word," Hermione asked.

" Sure,"

They took him aside.

" Did you write your password down on this slip of paper?" Harry asked handing it to Neville.

" No," Neville declined. " I don't write down the password anymore. Not after what happened in the third year."

" Are you sure you didn't forget that you wrote it down and let's say lost it!" Ron shouted glaring.

" No,"

The friends thought carefully.

" Okay Neville you can go," Hermione smiled.

" Hermione," Neville asked.

" Yes,"

" We found Dean," he frowned.

Neville walked off with Seamus who too looked pale. Both boys disappeared down the hall. Hermione turned to the boys looking at them confused.

" What does he mean found Dean?"

Ron and Harry sighed.

* * *

Feet frantically ran up the stairs of the boys dormitories. Hermione burst through the door and gasped.

" Why didn't you tell me?" she cried. " Why?"

" You saw that boy die right before you're eyes Hermione," Ron reminded. Remember you told us. We couldn't tell you there was another death."

" This is getting out of control," she grumbled. " We have to tell Dumbledore."

She ran down the stairs and out of the portrait hall. Ignoring all the stares she continued to push pass everyone. Harry and Ron tried to keep up. Professor McGonagall was spotted on the other side of the hall, so Hermione went up to her.

" Do you know where Pro. Dumbledore is?" she asked hurriedly.

" In his office," she answered. " Anything wrong Mrs. Granger?"

" No… actually yes," Hermione replied. " We have some information on the vampire."

McGonagall 's eyebrow rose instantly. She seemed to be interested by what Hermione said. Harry slapped his hand to his head.

" The vampire?" McGonogall asked again.

" Yes, could we please see Pro. Dumbledore,"

She nodded and led them to the statue of the bird. Once the password was said the three climbed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Knocking on the door they waited for a reply.

" Harry, Hermione, and Ron what brings you here?" he asked.

" Headmaster! We need to tell you who the vampire is," she blurted out.

" No we don't," Harry laughed. " We came to ask you about qudditch. Right Ron?"

Ron looked at the floor.

" Please seat down," he offered.

With a flick of his wands three chairs placed themselves in front of Dumbledore's desk. The friends sat down quickly.

" You want to tell me who it is?" he asked eyeing them.

" Yes headmaster," Hermione explained. " I just found out today."

Dumbledore nodded readjusting his glasses.

" Harry and Ron knew all along though," Hermione glared.

" You boys have been keeping secrets?" he asked.

Ron and Harry lowered their heads.

"Sorry headmaster," they replied.

" We wanted to keep you and Hermione safe," Harry responded. " Magic doesn't work on vampires and we just thought…

" Ah yes, vampires are magic resistant," Dumbledore interrupted. " Have always been."

" Anyway the vampire is Malfoy!" she shouted tired of the anticipation.

" Mr. Malfoy," he scratched his chin. " This is news."

" What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

" For now you three need to keep this secret a secret for a little longer," he ordered. " We don't want to freak anyone out."

" Headmaster everyone is already freaked out," Hermione rambled. " More kids are dying. Malfoy is bound to get tired of drinking one kid's blood a day. He could decide to kill a whole group at a time."

Ron shivered at thought of Malfoy leading a group of unknowing kids into a room and killing them all at once. The idea of that every happening was a creepy thought.

" Mrs. Granger I assure we will find a solution to all of this," he smiled. " But for now you must keep this all a secret. Now if you excuse me I have some work to do."

The trio exited the headmaster's office. Hermione was glowing red.

" I can't believe he wants us to keep it all a secret," she hollered. " I mean people need to be warned."

" Dumbledore got a point," Harry added.

Hermione whirled around and glared at Harry.

" What?"

" I was just saying if we start warning people then they will start avoiding him," Harry informed. " He will start to wonder why? Also he will notice that his food supply is dangerously low and he could get even more angrier."

" So you are saying we should leave Malfoy to kill as much people as he pleases?" she mumbled.

" No not exactly," Harry explained. " Dumbledore did say he would do something about I, but until then we have to tell no one."

" Well, if we do nothing and tell no one then more will die," she growled.

Hermione turned on her heel and stomped down the corridor. Ron stared in confusion.

" What just happened?" Ron asked.

" I don't know," Harry sighed. " I don't know."

* * *

Dinner finally rolled around and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry and Ron began to worry. Turing to the front Harry noticed that Dumbledore wasn't among the teachers at the front table. McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass.

" There is an announcement I must share with you all," she boomed.

" Professor Dumbledore has gone away to a meeting for the next two weeks and all problems and questions should be taken to me. That will be all."

Students went back to talking and eating. Harry had a shocked look on his face. Ron expression mirrored Harry's.

" Did you hear that?" Ron asked still shocked.

" Yes," Harry sighed.

" Does this mean we're on our own?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't know, but he glanced over at the Slytheran table. Malfoy wore a satisfied grin on his face. Harry tore away from Malfoy's stare and went back to eating his dinner.

" Harry does this mean that we're all going to die?" Ron asked.

Again Harry didn't know, but this time Harry was sure Malfoy was looking over at Ron and him. He was also sure that Malfoy was licking his fangs. He wanted to know if the people around him saw that Malfoy had fangs, but Harry guessed not.

" One thing I do know Ron," Harry frowned turning back to look at Ron.

" We have to lock our door tonight."

After the statement Harry made, Ron became paler. He understood what Harry was saying. Ron wanted to know why did Dumbledore go to a meeting at a time like this and if he did come back would their still be students in Hogwarts or would there be nothing but silence.

* * *

End of chapter seven.


	8. Sorry

Blood Sucker

Chapter 8: Sorry

That very night in the common rooms Harry and Ron were discussing something important. Both boys realized Hermione still hadn't shown up in the Gryffindor tower yet.

" Ron, Hermione isn't here," Harry exclaimed.

" I know," Ron sighed. " Where did she go?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. The flames within the fireplace danced wildly. Harry could only watch closely. Ron frowned. Neville and Seamus entered the portrait hole after a while, so Ron decided to question them.

" Did you see Hermione?" he asked.

" No," Neville stammered.

" Neither have I?" Seamus added. " What has she gone missing?"

A sudden realization hit Ron. Hermione had gone missing. She didn't show up to dinner and she didn't show up after. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him toward the portrait hole. They walked out slowly trying not to cause a ruckus. The dark corridors of Hogwarts were cold and spooky. Ron held onto his robe tightly.

Harry brought out his wand whispered lumos so there would be light to guide them through the darkness. They both agreed that starting at the great hall would be a perfect place to search. Once they arrived in front of the great hall they looked around.

" Harry," Ron shivered.

" What Ron?" Harry whispered.

" Maybe she isn't down here," Ron shook.

Ignoring Ron Harry continued to glance around the whole area. Ron seemed to be right. They both began heading back. Ron stopped walking. Harry noticed and ran back to him.

" Ron, what is wrong?" he asked.

" Over there," Ron pointed a shaky finger.

Following Ron's finger Harry gasped. There were large letters embedded into the wall of the hallway. They read** I WARNED YOU NOW YOU ALL MUST DIE.** Below the handwriting laid Hermione covered in crimson liquid. Ron rushed over to her. He ignored the blood covering her from head to toe. Harry also ventured over to Hermione. Frantically Ron shook Hermione to see if she was awake. The brunette wouldn't wake.

" Harry," Ron stuttered. " Hermione…is…. is… she?"

" Let's get her to the hospital wing," Harry shouted.

Both friends rushed Hermione to the hospital wing. Bursting open the doors they received a glare from Madame Pomphrey. She saw Hermione almost had a panic attack. Grabbing her out of Ron's arms she placed her on one of the beds.

" What happened?" Madame Pomphrey questioned.

" We don't know," Ron frowned. " We just found her."

The nurse nodded and ordered the boys to go back to bed. Harry and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. Quickly both went to bed.

* * *

Ron and Harry ate their breakfast in silence. They visited Hermione before and she wasn't any better. Both friends had Care of Magical creatures after breakfast. Once both boys were done eating their breakfast they headed to Hagrid's hut. They both got there the same time as the rest of the students. Ron spotted Malfoy laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. Stomping over Ron glared. 

" You attacked Hermione," he pointed. " Didn't you?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about Weasel," he sneered.

" Yes, you do," Ron shook.

Harry watched Ron yell at Malfoy. Harry hoped Ron wouldn't do something idiotic.

" I think everyone would love to hear your secret," Ron smiled insanely.

Harry's mouth dropped to the ground. What was Ron doing? Malfoy had a scowl on his face.

" Hey everyone!" Ron hollered. " Guess who the vampire is."

Quickly Harry ran over to Ron and began to try and drag him away.

" The vampire is standing among us now," he announced. " Draco Malfoy."

All the students became quiet. Harry wished Hagrid were outside, so he could get the lesson started. Every single student was staring at Malfoy now. Ron had a proud look on his face. Harry looked from Malfoy to Ron. Malfoy let out a loud laugh.

" Vampire me?" he chuckled. " Weasley you're crazy."

The kids seemed convinced. All of them stopped staring at Malfoy and directed their glares toward Ron. Finally Hagrid stepped out of his hut.

" Sorry for being late," he smiled.

* * *

" Ron, are you crazy?" Harry asked his friend after Care of Magical Creatures. 

" No,"

" You should be glad that no one believed you," Harry sighed. " If they did Malfoy would be so angry."

" I'm tired of being afraid of Malfoy Harry," Ron hollered. " You should too."

" Who said I was scared?" Harry questioned. " I'm afraid for the school and you."

" Why me?" Ron asked curiously.

" Ron, I'm sorry to freak you out but you told everyone," Harry pointed out. " Malfoy is going to kill you."

Ron laughed hysterically.

" No I'm serious Ron," Harry said. " Remember what happened to Hermione? That wasn't a coincidence. Hermione did tell Dumbledore about Malfoy."

Ron pondered on this for a while then he became pale. Harry was right Ron was going to die.

" I'm going to die," he cried.

" Ron, you won't," Harry smiled. " We just need to stay together that's all."

Malfoy walked past them slamming himself into Ron.

" Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy whirled around and glared holes into Harry. Ron whimpered slightly when Malfoy turned to look at him. This was bad.

* * *

Through out the whole day Ron was frightened. He couldn't concentrate in class. Harry was righter then ever. Why did Ron tell everyone? The whole day was a blur to Ron. All he could think about was what Harry said. When dinner rolled around Ron calmed down a bit. 

" I wonder when our next hogsmeade trip will be?" Harry asked.

" How can you think about Hogsmeade at a time like this?" Ron sighed.

" Time like what?" Harry questioned.

" I may not live long enough to see Hogsmeade or my family," he lowered his head.

Harry frowned. Maybe telling Ron Malfoy was going to kill him was a bad idea.

" You never know," Harry smiled. " Malfoy could let it go. No one believed you."

" You're right no one believed me at all," Ron grinned. " He couldn't possibly…

Malfoy and his goons stood right behind Harry. They were talking loud enough for anyone to hear.

" Why don't you two go eat I'll pass," Malfoy commanded.

" Don't you want to eat Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

" Yeah, Malfoy," Crabbe added. " Don't you want to eat?"

" No not right now," he smiled directing his gaze toward Ron.

The three Slytherans walked away. Harry looked to see how Ron would react.

" He did that on purpose," Ron shivered. " He wanted me to hear. Harry he wants me to know that I'm dead. Harry what do I do?"

" Hold on Ron," Harry tried to think.

" Please Harry think of something," Ron pleaded.

Harry had no idea. He looked at Ron's pleading expression.

" You have no idea," Ron slumped.

" Don't give up though," Harry grinned. " I'm sure you'll be fine."

" Harry please don't sugar coat it anymore," Ron sighed. " A man knows when they are going to die."

Harry was about to say something, but he shut his mouth.

* * *

Ron and Harry sat by Hermione's bedside. 

" Hermione we miss you," Harry sighed.

" A lot," Ron frowned. " Could you wake up and see me one last time before I die?"

" Ron stop it," Harry hushed him. " You aren't going to die."

Madame Pomphrey ordered the boys to go back to bed. On their way to the Gryffindor tower there was a huge puff of smoke. The smoke blinded Harry and Ron.

" Ron?" Harry called. " Where are you?"

" Over here!" Ron shouted.

Ron saw figure in the smoke. He moved towards it. As the smoke cleared Harry saw Ron nowhere.

" Ron?" Harry hollered. " Oh this is bad."

Harry stood in front of the portrait alone.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes to see the moon above in the dark night sky. A cool breeze caused Ron to hold his robe tight. 

" Weasley," a voice growled.

" Uh… who's there?"

" Turn around,"

Whirling around Ron came face to face with Malfoy. His grey eyes seemed to burn a hole into him. Quickly Ron snapped his eyes away from Malfoy's

grey eyes.

" You must be wondering why you are outside?" he snarled. " I was thinking it would be better for you to die out here."

Ron glared at Malfoy trying to look like he wasn't scared.

" But I am not going to just kill you," Malfoy smirked. " I'm going to give you time to run. See I like the thrill of the hunt."

Ron shivered slightly. Malfoy saw this and his smile grew in size.

" I'm giving you ten minutes," he remarked. " I go if I were you."

" Yeah right," Ron laughed.

" One…Two…

Ron began to run through the dark forest. He was in trouble.

* * *

Papers and books were thrown everywhere. Hands pulled clothes form under bed. Where was it? Drawers were pulled out and the contents thrown out. 

" Harry what are you doing?" Seamus asked.

" Nothing,"

" So making a mess is nothing," he grinned.

" Seamus this is a matter of life and death," he growled. " I would appreciate it if you didn't mock me."

" Life and Death?" Neville squeaked.

" Yes," Harry huffed. " Have you seen my wand?"

Neville nodded he pointed toward Harry's nightstand.It was lying safely on top. Slapping his forehead Harry grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak. Heading for the door he looked back at a confused Neville and Seamus. Smiling he waved and rushed out the door. Harry knew his wand couldn't possibly help, but he took his wand anyway. Maybe the magic could distract him.

* * *

Tree branches slapped in Ron's face as he bolted through the dense forbidden forest. The crunching of leaves beneath him frightened him. He was being hunted like a wild animal. Ron laughed silently to himself. He was in so much trouble. Not like when he borrowed his dad's car in the second year, but trouble like in big trouble. Hooting of an owl echoed throughout the forest. Howling also floated in the breeze. The forbidden forest was playing music. 

Ron wondered if his ten minutes were over. Thinking back Ron remembered how Harry and him ran through the forest. He also knew that Harry and him went to hogsmeade. Picking up the speed Ron decided he would go there too. Finally the trees stopped and Ron ended up on a road. He went left in to Hogsmeade. He hoped Fred and George were in.

* * *

Harry descended down the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him. Looking back he saw Seamus and Neville. Grumbling unpleasant words he stopped and turned to look at them. 

" Why are you both following me?" Harry asked.

" We wanted to help," Seamus smiled.

" Because we are your… your… friends," Neville stammered.

A smile grew on Harry's face, but he frowned instantly after.

" You can't come," he warned. " You'll figure it out and it isn't time."

" What is it?" Neville questioned.

" Nothing," Harry shook his head.

He continued to run walk down the stairs.

" You say it's nothing, but yet you have your wand," Seamus smiled. " Why do you need your wand for nothing."

" Listen!" Harry fumed. " I don't want you following me this is dangerous."

" Harry… I … helped you at the ministry last year remember," Neville smiled. " I think I can handle danger."

Harry frowned and continued to walk.

" You both can't come now go back to bed," he ordered.

Rushing down the stairs Harry was ahead of Neville and Seamus. He put his invisibility cloak on.

" Where is he?" Neville asked.

" I don't know," Seamus sighed. " Maybe we should just go back to bed."

Both boys climbed back up the stairs. Harry smiled and headed out the front door.

* * *

" Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Ron exclaimed. 

The open sign was hanging on the door. Inside Ron could see his brother sweeping the floor. Pushing the door open he heard the ringing of a bell.

" Ron, what are you doing here?" Fred asked.

" Oh nothing really," Ron smiled. " I was in the neighborhood, so I said why not see my favorite twin brothers."

Fred and George stared.

" Why aren't you in Hogwarts?" George questioned.

" Did you have a fight with Hermione?"

" Colloportus!" Ron shouted.

Fred and George looked at each other.

" May we asked why you locked us in here?" they asked.

" First turn off the lights," Ron commanded.

Both boys turned off the lights. Ron turned the sign around to make it look like the store was closed. He then pushed his brothers into the backroom.

" Do you want to play Hide and Seek Ickle Ronnikins?" Fred questioned.

" We are," Ron frowned. " Malfoy's it."

Both twins stared at Ron.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath. The cool breeze ruffled his hair. He entered the forbidden forest. Looking to the ground Harry saw footsteps. He followed them. As he was walking he made a small hypothesis. Ron was running away from Malfoy. Harry got onto the road. He believed that Ron went into Hogsmeade. Slowly Harry walked into the area. Running he stopped. What if Malfoy was in the front? Harry decided to go to the back of the joke shop. The back door was locked. 

" Alohomora," Harry whispered.

Once he walked in he was bashed in the head.

* * *

" Harry, are you okay?" a voice asked. 

" I told you shouldn't have hit him Fred," another voice remarked.

Harry rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Sitting up he tried to gain back his vision. Sitting in the dark back room was Fred, George and Ron.

" Sorry Harry," Ron frowned. " We thought you were him."

Smiling Harry hugged Ron.

" I thought you were dead," Harry grinned. " But you're okay."

" Is this where you were going?" a voice boomed.

Whirling around Harry came face to face with Neville and Seamus.

" You wanted to go to the joke shop?" Neville asked. " Why couldn't you have waited for the hogsmeade trip? You would be able to go then."

" This isn't life and death?" Seamus pointed out. " This is Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Harry's mouth dropped to the floor.

" Harry why did you bring them?" Ron asked. " Are you crazy?"

" I didn't bring them," Harry stared. " They followed me. What are you both doing here? I thought I told you to go to bed?"

" We wanted to help you in you life and death situation," Seamus laughed. " Now we see you just wanted to come here."

" How?" Harry asked.

" We saw the door open by itself," Seamus smiled. " We could also see your ankles."

" Ruddy cloak," Harry mumbled.

" Now that we are all here," Neville smiled. " Can we all go back?"

Ron looked at Harry.

" Now that both of you are here," Harry frowned. " You have just dragged yourself into our problem. You have to stay."

" What! Why?" Neville screamed. " It is dark outside. We aren't allowed to be out here. I want to go back."

" Shh," Harry hushed. " You both need to sit down."

Neville and Seamus sat down.

" We can't tell you why you have to stay," Ron answered. " You just do."

They nodded.

" What is the plan now?" Ron questioned.

" Ron, quiet I hear something," Harry whispered.

The back door knob rattled. Without warning the door blew down. Malfoy stood proud in the doorway. Glancing around the room his smile grew.

" A party?" he sneered sarcastically. " And I wasn't invited. Now that isn't nice."

" Go away Malfoy," Harry hollered. " Leave us be."

" I don't think so," Malfoy snarled. " Weasley your ten minutes are up."

Ron whimpered under Malfoy's glare. Malfoy's smile grew larger. His sparkling fangs glimmered in the night.

" Are we the only ones who see he has fangs," Seamus pointed.

" You're the vampire!" Neville screamed. " You killed all those people."

Malfoy turned his gaze to a Neville who was yelling hysterically.

" A room full of people," he smirked. " Well look at that. You would think this wasn't a coincidence."

" Remember what Hermione said Harry," Ron shivered. " Malfoy could start killing a whole group at a time."

" Yes, Ron I remember," Harry frowned.

" I am beginning to think this is a trap," George responded.

" Correct," Malfoy announced. " And you have just won the pleasure of dying. Who wants to go first?"

Everyone within the room looked at each other. Ron and Harry frowned.

" Harry, I made a big mistake," Ron sighed. " I shouldn't have brought my brothers into this."

" I shouldn't have brought Neville and Seamus into this," Harry lowered his head.

" I am glad you tried to come and save me," Ron smiled. " Even if we are going to die."

" Ron, I promise you this isn't over," he grinned. " This isn't over."

Malfoy glared at Harry and Ron.

" You two are a little too confident for people who are going to die," he scowled. " We should fix that."

Malfoy grabbed Seamus and dragged him to the other side of the room.

" Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

Swirling magic soared through the air and hit Malfoy but nothing happened. A cackle escaped Malfoy's mouth.

" Have you forgotten that magic has no effect on me," he smirked.

Harry got up to go tackle Malfoy again but he couldn't move.

" Ron," Harry called.

" I can't move either Harry," Ron panicked.

Fred, George, and Neville tried to move but they too were stuck. Laughter filled the room. There was an ear splitting scream. Ron and Harry watched in horror as Malfoy drank Seamus's blood.

" We have to do something," Harry frowned.

" What?" Ron asked. " What can we possibly do?"

Harry didn't know, but he had to figure it out. Ron saw the distress on Harry face. Everyone watched sadly as Seamus kicked and screamed. They all knew they couldn't do anything. Neville turned his head away and began crying silently. Other then the crying and screaming it was pretty quiet. Harry thought seeing someone die was way more horrible then actually dying. Harry thought it was horrible because, when you are watching someone die you feel awful because you can't do anything about.

Harry felt horrible right now. All he wanted now was for all this to go away. Where was Dumbledore when he needed him?

" Sorry Seamus," Harry whispered under his breath. " We're all sorry."

* * *

End of chapter eight. How did you like this chapter? If you have any suggests please feel free to put them in a review. Any ideas you have for this story I will be happy to get them. 


	9. Detention of Doom

Blood Sucker

Author response

**Niles Chiku**: Yes I believe Malfoy should stop playing cat and mouse with themtoo.

**Onono**: I love putting suspense in stories. I am glad you think this is good.

**Linkmaste**: I know Seamus is gone. It is really sad. I probably wont kill Fred and George you never know. I will continue this. Thanks.

_On with the story._

Chapter 9: Detention of Doom

The cold dark back room of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop was silent. There was no more crying and no more screaming. On the other side of the room Harry could see that Seamus no longer struggled. Either he was dead or he was accepting the fact there was no use to squirm anymore. Ron yawned quietly. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. A dinging sound came from a clock that read mid night.

Malfoy rose from his spot on the other side of the room. He wiped the blood off his face. He ambled over to the group huddled in the corner. Ron hoped up from the ground. He walked over to Malfoy. He stared him in the face, but tried to avoid his eyes.

" Just kill me," Ron grumbled bitterly.

" Ron," Harry called out.

" There is no use in running," Ron frowned. " We're all going to die anyway."

" Good decision Weasley for once you're smart," Malfoy smirked.

Harry jumped up next to Ron.

" Kill me too," Harry frowned. " I know I can't beat you."

Neville stared up at his friends wide eyed.

" No!" Neville shouted. " I just watched a friend die. I don't want to see it again."

Harry and Ron turned their stare toward Neville. Neville was whiter then snow. He was fidgeting with his robe.

" I mean," Neville smiled. " You Harry and Ron are going to figure something out to save us all, but you both can't give up."

Harry mentally slapped himself was he really going to give up just like that? Smiling Harry glared at Malfoy.

" We aren't going to give up," Harry remarked. " Neville is right we will find a way to beat you."

" You both are dreaming?" Malfoy cackled. " I…

" Malfoy, you don't want people to know your secret right?" Harry asked. " But here you are outside with us. If you kill all of us at once you are going to be suspected since you were out all night. They're not going to believe either one of us did it because we are dead."

Malfoy pondered on what Harry said. Growling Malfoy headed for the door.

" I will get you both Harry and Ron," he screamed. " I promise."

Malfoy transformed into a bat and flew out the door.

" Harry you did it," Ron exclaimed. " Malfoy is gone."

" Maybe, but I didn't do that much," he frowned. " Seamus is still…

" We should probably turn on the lights," Fred and George sighed.

Once there was light in the back room Neville ran over to Seamus. He took one look then shook his head.

" He is dead," he cried. " Dead."

Harry and Ron went over to Neville and patted him on the back.

" Don't worry Neville we'll…

" No he's dead," Neville cried hysterically. " And we're all going to die too."

" Fred, George, we are going to head back to Hogwarts," Harry smiled.

" Bye," they replied.

The boys headed outside into the moonlight.

* * *

" Why do I have to carry Seamus back?" Ron complained.

" Because I said so," Harry mumbled as they trekked through the forbidden forest.

Ron's arms were getting tired and carrying a dead body was making him sick. They were getting closer to Hogwarts. Once they went through the door they climbed up the stairs. They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady that was sleeping.

" Hello?" Harry called out.

The fat lady continued to sleep.

" Hello?" Harry called again.

There was snoring now.

" Wake up!"

She woke up in an instant.

" Mr. Potter, oh and friends," she frowned. " What are you doing out? And whose body is that?"

" Feather quill," Harry announced.

" Oh I see you don't want to share your tale," she scoffed. " Fine I don't want to hear it."

The portrait opened and the friends climbed through.

" Where do we put him?" Ron asked.

" There on one of the chairs," Neville ordered.

" Are you crazy Neville?" Harry screamed. " There are first years in the Gryffindor tower too. They would scream their heads off if they saw a dead body."

" True," Neville frowned. " Then in the boys dormitories."

" Not in our room," Ron answered. " It'll freak me out."

" What do you want us to do put him outside?" Neville shouted.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

" Seamus is our friend," Neville protested. "We can't just throw him out."

" Someone will find him and he will go to a better place," Harry smiled.

Neville gave in and soon Seamus was placed in front of the portrait hole. Ron remembered Dean too, so they also placed him outside.

" I don't feel right," Neville sighed.

" Don't worry Neville Seamus and Dean will be found and their parents will probably be contacted and then they will get proper funerals," Harry assured.

" Yeah," Neville sighed.

" You going to be okay Neville?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded.

* * *

Harry and Ron ate quietly. They both didn't feel like talking much. Neville came to sit with them.

" Hey," he sighed.

" Hi," they replied.

" How are you Neville?" Harry smiled.

" McGonagall called Dean's parents and Seamus's parents," he frowned. " They are going to be buried soon."

Ron looked at his food and stopped eating. Neville tried to suppress a smile but Harry could tell it was hard.

" I didn't get a chance," Neville sighed.

" Didn't get chance to what?" Ron asked.

" I didn't get a chance to tell him he is my friend or even say good bye," Neville sniffled.

" I always knew you were a baby," a voice cackled.

" Malfoy," Neville mumbled.

" Your still alive?" he sneered. " How did I let that happen? Oh well I'll have to fix that sooner or later."

Malfoy ventured back to the Slytheran table.

" I want Malfoy to get a taste of his own medicine," Neville remarked. " You both need to destroy him."

" Neville haven't you noticed?" Ron responded. " Malfoy is invincible. Magic does nothing."

" Well," Neville frowned. " I… Then we are all doomed."

" Practically," Ron answered.

" Hey we can't give up," Harry smiled. " If we stick together there is no way we can lose."

" Harry, are you serious?" Ron eyed his friend. " Seamus is and Dean are dead. Hermione is in bad shape. How can you still believe we have a chance?"

" Ron, stop it," Harry warned. " We are going to fix this. I promise you."

Ron instantly quieted. Harry had just yelled at him.

" I didn't mean to yell," Harry sighed. " It is just that everything is so hectic here."

" Its okay," Ron lowered his head. " It is all Malfoy's fault."

" Which is why we are going to defeat him after breakfast even if it costs us our lives," Harry smiled.

* * *

Harry and Ron waited for the students to clear out of the hallway before they tried to find Malfoy.

" He should be somewhere around here," Harry spoke.

" Are we ready Harry," Ron shuddered. " You know Malfoy is…

" I'm what?" a voice snarled.

Both friends whirled around to see Malfoy.

" You're nothing," Rom smiled. " Harry we shouldn't do this."

" Hush," Harry ordered pulling out his wand.

" That isn't going to work," Malfoy smirked. " Remember."

Harry shouted out stupefy.

" Boys!" a loud shrill voice exclaimed.

Harry whirled around. McGonagall stood tapping her foot angrily.

" You three follow me," she ordered.

* * *

Within the transfiguration office Ron, Harry, and Malfoy sat patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to speak.

" Boys please tell me what you were doing?" she asked.

" Professor Malfoy is a….

Harry placed his hand over Ron's mouth.

" We just got into a small fight," Harry smiled. " That's all."

McGonagall frowned slightly. She shuffled papers on her desk. Looking at the three boys she sighed.

" I don't know what to say," McGonagall frowned. " I am going to have to give you three detention."

" What?" Ron hollered in horror. " Detention with Malfoy? You can't that's murder."

" Mr.Weasley you will be having detention with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy whether you like it or not,"

" I know," he sighed. " I can survive detention with Harry but not with Malfoy," he frowned. " Please professor reconsider."

McGonagall glared at the boys.

" You both will have detention tomorrow night and that is final,"

" Tomorrow night?" Ron screamed. " Night?"

" Professor I agree with Ron," Harry replied. " Detention with Malfoy don't you think…

" You will be having detention and nothing can change my mind," she remarked. " Now will you three please exit my room?"

The three nodded. As they left McGonagall's room Ron and Harry began to talk.

" Detention with Malfoy?" Harry sighed.

" Harry Malfoy will kill us," Ron shivered. " We can't."

" Ron, we have to," Harry frowned. " We have no choice."

* * *

Saturday night was very quiet none of the students were in the halls. Most of them had gone to bed. Ron and Harry were just coming back from visiting Hermione. She was still in pretty bad shape. The nurse had said she had said a few words before they had arrived.

" Poor Hermione," Ron lowered his head. " We're going to end up like her if we're lucky."

Harry turned to look at Ron. He wore a sad expression on his face. He was extremely pale.

" I rather end up like Hermione then be dead," Ron frowned.

" Ron look at me," Harry ordered seizing Ron by the arm. " We'll be okay McGonagall is there."

" You're right," Ron smiled. " Nothing can happen."

Both boys entered McGonagall's classroom. Inside sat Malfoy. McGonagall was at her desk reading. Malfoy wore a satisfied smirk on his face. Ron and Harry sat at a table opposite of Malfoy's.

" So nice for you two to make it," she grinned.

" Professor isn't it a little too late for us to be out of our beds," Ron responded.

" Ronald it is 8:30," she replied.

" Oh,"

Harry turned over to look at Malfoy. Malfoy was staring at the table. Harry went back to looking at McGonagall.

" Professor McGonagall," a voice boomed.

Looking up from her papers professor McGonagall saw Filch at the door. Frowning she put down her papers and looked at him hard.

" What is it?" she scowled.

" Another dead," he huffed. " Was out doing my daily check of the corridors. And I decided to check the boy's bathrooms you know in case. And there I saw him. Blood smeared everywhere. The boy was covered in it."

" Who was it?" McGonagall asked concerned.

" Gryffindor captain uh what was his name?" Filch pondered.

" Mike McCord," Harry and Ron whispered.

" That's it," Filch lowered his head. " Poor lad. Looked like he didn't have a chance. I swear McGonagall that vampire is a menace. Take kids down one by one."

McGonagall stood up out of her chair. She walked over to Filch and began talking quietly with him.

" Boys I'll be back soon don't leave," she commanded.

" Professor!" Ron squeaked. " You can't leave us alone Malfoy is…

" The vampire is on the loose McGonagall," Harry interrupted. " It could be anywhere."

" Boys," she frowned. " Don't worry I'll place a locking spell on the door. No vampire can penetrate it."

" It isn't going to work if the vampire is already here," Ron mumbled.

" Now don't leave this room," she demanded.

McGonagall left the room with Filch quickly. Ron and Harry looked at the table opposite of them. Malfoy wasn't sitting there.

* * *

" Harry," Ron shivered. " Malfoy isn't at his table."

" Maybe he snuck out," Harry sighed.

" Or he is hiding," Ron gulped. " He is playing with us before he sucks us dry."

" Oh Ron," Harry laughed. " We're going to be fine."

" You always say that Harry but do you mean it?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned.

" Do you?" Ron asked again.

Suddenly Malfoy swooped from nowhere and tried to grab Harry. He missed crashing onto the floor.

" That was close," Harry shuddered.

" You two are unbelievable," he laughed. " Everyone I have ever attacked was always easy to capture."

"We're different," Harry smirked. " We don't give in that easily."

Malfoy picked himself off the floor. He walked over to both boys smiling.

" He tasted like peppermint," he grinned.

" What?" Ron squealed.

" Mike," Malfoy smiled. " Tasted like peppermint."

" Oh," Ron squeaked. " Thanks for telling us."

Malfoy stared at Ron and Harry. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Ron. Ron turned around and began shaking.

" Harry he is sitting next to me," Ron whispered.

" I know Ron," Harry frowned. " Don't get him worked up."

" Huh?" Ron frowned.

" I read somewhere that getting vampire's worked up makes them hungry,"

" Oh," Ron sighed.

" You know I can hear your conversation," Malfoy growled. " I don't like it."

" We can talk about something else," Ron offered. " What do you want to talk about?"

" Blood," he grinned.

" I love qudditch too," Ron replied. " I especially like the Chuddley Cannons. Did you know they have won the qudditch world cup three years in a row?"

Malfoy glared at Ron. Ron directed his eyes toward Harry.

" Ron, I think you should be quiet," Harry suggested.

Ron nodded.

Cold fingers placed themselves on Ron's neck. Freezing instantly Ron was filled with fear. The cold fingers began to feel Ron's neck.

" Malfoy may I ask what you are doing?" Ron asked.

" Nothing," he sighed. " Just making sure your skin is soft."

" Why?" Ron asked.

Malfoy laughed out loud as if Ron had said something stupid. Harry watched this closely.

" Why? Because not soft skin is a little harder to bite," he answered.

" Really?" Ron squeaked.

" Mike's skin wasn't soft," Malfoy mumbled. " It was tough sticking my fangs into his flesh."

" Oh," Ron shuddered.

" Malfoy stop it," Harry ordered.

" Stop what?" he raised an eyebrow. " I'm not doing anything wrong."

Harry began to get angry. Malfoy knew what he was doing. Malfoy knew how scared Ron could get at times.

" Just leave Ron alone," Harry remarked.

Malfoy ignored Harry and continued to make Ron uncomfortable. Ron stiffened when he could feel Malfoy's breath on his neck. Was Malfoy going to bite him? Slowly Ron tried to move toward Harry. Quickly arms encircled around Ron's middle.

" Where do you think you're going Weasel?" Malfoy asked.

" I was going over to Harry," Ron smiled. " So I was wondering…

Malfoy tightened his grip on Ron.

" Harry," Ron spoke shakily. " He's got me."

" Ron stay still," Harry, warned.

" It isn't like there is a killer insect on me," Ron frowned. " Standing still wont help."

" If you move around he will bite you," Harry answered. " I read in a…

" I know you read somewhere that…

" Hermione was reading a book before she was attacked," Harry began. " I read over her shoulder and saw that if you thrash about while a vampire is holding you they will get worked up. Then they'll attack."

" You want me to calmly stay in Malfoy's grasp while he kills me?" Ron snarled. " You want me to cooperate?"

" No," Harry yelled. " I'm trying to help."

Ron didn't like waiting. Malfoy's arms continued to stay around his middle. The vampire wouldn't let go. Ron felt a small sting in his neck. Harry stared in astonishment. He couldn't believe Malfoy made a cut in Ron's neck without saying a word or doing anything. Ron felt the liquid drip down his neck.

Blood seeped down his neck. Ron could feel it soaking his shirt. Malfoy moved his finger across the cut. Shivering Ron looked at Harry.

" Malfoy, what are you trying…

" Calm down," he sneered. " Just tasting a little."

Malfoy licked his finger that had a drop of Ron's blood on it. Harry stared in disgust.

" You're done now let me go," Ron ordered.

Malfoy's eyes began to glow bright cherry red. His smile became larger. He looked insane.

" Harry," Ron shuddered. " Why are you looking at me like that?"

" I think he wants more," Harry responded.

Ron slowly turned around to face Malfoy. The look on Malfoy's face was deadly. His eyes were like flames and he was staring right at Ron. He had a hungry look upon his face. Ron turned to look at Harry.

" Harry!" Ron shouted. " Help me now!"

Harry jumped from his chair and tackled Malfoy but he vanished with Ron.

* * *

Ron kicked and screamed as Malfoy dragged him through the ground by his arms.

" Shut up Weasley," he snarled.

" Let me go Malfoy!" Ron pleaded. " Don't do this!"

" I'm hungry!" Malfoy screamed. " Your blood is extremely good."

" Thank you," Ron smiled. " I mean… let me go!"

Malfoy continued to pull Ron through the forest. Once they were in deep enough Malfoy picked Ron up and shoved him into a tree. Licking his fangs Malfoy pulled Ron's collar down. Instantly Ron's hand flew to his cut.

" Weasley," he smirked. " You actually think that will work?"

" Yes," Ron frowned.

" Look into my eyes," Malfoy demanded.

" No!" Ron shut his eyes.

" Look!"

" Never!"

* * *

Harry ran through the corridors. He ran all the way outside. Running he made his way into the forbidden forest. He heard silence. Maybe Ron had gotten away. Or maybe? Harry imagined a lifeless Ron thrown to the ground by Malfoy. Shaking his head Harry laughed. Ron always got away.

" Ron!" Harry called out. " Ron!"

Harry heard nothing. Picking up the pace he hoped Ron was okay. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He fell to his knees and banged the ground with his fists. Few feet away Ron was lying on the ground his eyes closed. Nervously he crawled over to his friend. He tried to shake him but he was unresponsive. Frantically he tried to shake him but Ron wouldn't wake.

" Weasley," a voice cackled. " Is dead."

" No this is a dream," Harry shook his head.

" You can add that to the list of the others," Malfoy cackled and vanished into thin air.

" Ron, I am really sorry," Harry cried angrily.

* * *

Harry trekked through the forest Ron on his back. When he made it back inside he tried to rush up to the Gryffindor towers.

" Feather quill," Harry grumbled.

" Oh Harry," the fat lady squealed. " Out again. Another body? I'm beginning to think you're up to something."

" Feather quill," Harry snarled.

" Right you may go in," she growled. " Ungrateful little…

Harry didn't hear the rest because he was already inside. Placing Ron in a chair he frowned.

" Hey mate," Harry smiled. " Guess its over. Guess we lost."

" Harry?" a voice croaked.

" Ron you're alive?" Harry smiled.

Ron's head tilted to the side. He wore a lopsided grin.

" Yeah," Ron frowned.

Ron doubled over and puked on the floor.

" Ron you okay?"

" Yes," He laughed. " A little sick. Want to play wizard chess?"

" Ron, are you sure you are okay?" Harry asked.

" Harry, I'm not okay," Ron frowned. " You have to kill me."  
" Why?" Harry asked shocked.

" What if I become a vampire?"

" You wont," Harry promised.

" Harry you're my best friend ever," Ron smiled then fell into Harry's arms.

" Oh Ron," Harry sighed.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to find Ron staring out the window.

" Hey Harry," Ron smiled. " How are you?"

" The question is how are you?" Harry asked.

" I don't know," Ron smiled. " You still have to kill me though."

" Ron hush up," Harry shouted. " Let's go down to breakfast

Ron nodded then walked down the stairs out the portrait hole. Harry followed Ron. Something seemed a little off about Ron. Like he wasn't acting right. Inside the great hall Ron didn't touch his food.

" Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked.

" Nope," Ron laughed. " But Malfoy was last night."

Harry frowned.

" He was," Ron laughed. " That must have been why…

" Why? What?"

" He said Weasley look into my eyes?" Ron grinned. " And guess what I said no. But then after a while I did."

" What? Why?" Harry asked.

" I thought why should I?" he laughed. " Why should I not open my eyes? Malfoy is too powerful. I wanted to see the sky and everything before I died."

" But you didn't you're here with me?" Harry smiled.

" That's the problem," Ron giggled.

Harry stared at Ron. He was acting strange. Horribly strange. Neville walked over to them.

" Hey Harry and Ron," he sighed.

" Hey," Harry smiled.

" Hey Neville," Ron laughed.

" What is with Ron?"

" I don't know but I have to find out," Harry frowned.

* * *

Within the library Harry brought out a book called Vampires. He opened it to the index. He saw what he was looking for and turned to the page.

" Survivors of vampire bites," Harry read out loud.

Harry watched Ron who stared into space. He had a blank expression on.

" There are rarely any survivors of vampire bites," Harry began. " But many survivors suffer from blood loss. Others suffer from mental problems. The way to tell if who you know if he or she is suffering from some type of aftermath of a vampire bite you look for theses symptoms."

Ron yawned loudly then laid his head on the table. Looking in the book Harry read the first symptom.

**He or she wants you to kill him or her.**

**He or she laughs when nothing is funny.**

Harry snorted this book was a joke. To humor himself he continued to read.

**He or she acts like they are out of it. **

**He or she isn't hungry.**

Harry closed the book. He decided the book was rubbish nothing was wrong with Ron.

* * *

Sundays were the best because there were no classes. Harry walked down the halls happily Ron beside him. They were on they're way to the hospital wing to see Hermione.

" Look Harry," Ron pointed. " Its Malfoy. Hi Malfoy."

" Ron," Harry mumbled.

Ron walked up to Malfoy smiling.

" You have pointy fangs," he remarked.

Harry rushed up to Ron. Malfoy only stared.

" Weasley, so easy," Malfoy laughed.

" What do you mean easy?" Harry glared.

" His mind couldn't with stand my hypnotizing powers for long," he smiled. " Could you believe Weasley was trying to fight it?"

" He tried to fight your hypnotizing powers?"

Malfoy nodded.

" For that he lost," Malfoy chuckled. " Too bad he didn't die."

" He lost?" Harry questioned.

" Yes, part of his sanity?" Malfoy laughed. " Isn't it obvious that Weasley is going insane?"  
" He isn't going insane,"

" Potter, your right," he grinned. " He is just starting to go insane. Why else is he acting strange?"

Harry turned his stare to Ron who was crying.

" What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked ignoring Malfoy.

" Malfoy is right," he cried. " Please kill me. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be a vampire."

" The fool believes he will turn into a vampire what a joke,"

" Shut up Malfoy," Harry shouted.

" Ron you aren't a vampire," Harry assured. " Your not."

" Harry please don't come near me," Ron pleaded. " I don't want to kill you."

" Ron calm down,"

Harry grabbed Ron before he could runaway.

" Harry," Ron cried. " Please kill me. Please. Please."

" No I wont," Harry screamed. " Calmed down."

Ron became silent and stared straight ahead. He then began to yell and thrash about. Harry held onto him tighter.

" No let go of me Malfoy," Ron begged.

" Ron it's me," Harry answered.

" No let go!" Ron hollered.

Harry let go sadly and watched Ron run.

" Harry help me! Help me please!" Ron pleaded.

Ron disappeared down the corridor. Harry glared at Malfoy who was laughing.

" Like I said he is going insane," Malfoy shook his head pitying Ron. " Don't worry. He'll soon kill himself because of his insanity. You wont have to worry about him too long."

" Malfoy I will defeat you," he promised.

Malfoy vanished in thin air leaving Harry to be the only one in the corridor. Looking toward the direction Ron ran he frowned. Was Harry going to have to save the school alone? He hoped not. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down the corridor hoping to find Ron. As he walked down the corridor he sighed. Looking into the sky he wondered why Dumbledore was still gone. And he hoped that he would come back soon because Harry was beginning to worry.

* * *

End of chapter nine.


	10. The Birth of a Lie

Blood Sucker

Author Response:

Onono: I am glad you think this story is great. What about all the dead people? Good question. I haven't forgotten about them don't worry. Half of the school could be gone by then. Thanks for reviewing.

Niles Chiku: Good point you would think the fat lady would report the Gryffindor people because of the corpses they have brought into the tower. Wait and see about that one.

I don't like Ron's insanity either but it adds more drama to the story and it is another thing for Harry to worry about. I didn't mean for what Malfoy did to Ron to seem slashy. I thought if I were in Ron's situation and a vampire was touching my neck I would be freaked so I wrote it in a freaky way. This story has no slash anywhere. I repeat **no slash**. Vampires are supposed to be weird so that is what I did made Malfoy weird. Thanks for reviewing

Linkmaste: Yes Ron's insane sad isn't it. Will I fight fire with fire? You just have to keep reading my story to find out. Might not you a supernatural thing. But again wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 10 The Birth of a Lie

Harry walked down the corridor trying to find Ron. Hearing crying Harry began to walk faster. Ron sat on the floor his back up against the wall his head in his hands. Harry placed himself next to Ron.

" Ron," he called out.

The red haired teen raised his head to reveal a defeated look. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were moist.

" Harry, where were you?" Ron asked. " Malfoy was going to kill me."

" Ron, that wasn't Malfoy," Harry replied. " It was I."

" No, it was Malfoy," Ron wailed. " You weren't there. I was alone. I thought you were my friend?"

" Ron I am," Harry frowned.

Ron placed his head back into his hands and cried more.

" Please, Ron stop crying." Harry responded.

" Harry," Ron replied. " Could you please kill me?"

" No,"

Ron broke into a bunch of fresh tears. Harry put his arm around Ron and pulled him into an embrace. Harry could feel Ron's body shudder as he cried. The feeling of pain washed over Harry. What could he do for Ron?

" Ron, I want you to try and calm down okay?" Harry begged.

" I'll try," he frowned. " Just don't leave me alone."

" I promise I wont," he smiled. " I promise."

* * *

Professor Trelawney's divination class was extra bizarre today. They were reading crystal balls again for the fifth day in a row. It was like she had nothing else to teach them. All the students in Harry's class were staring at him not even Ron who was talking to his feather quill.

" Ron, people are staring at me," Harry remarked.

Ron looked up and smiled. He began to scratch his head as if he was thinking of a logical explanation.

" Maybe they like your hair," Ron commented.

" My hair?" Harry chuckled.

The expression on Ron's face was blank.

" What is funny?" he asked.

" You said that they liked my hair and… Oh never mind," Harry frowned.

Harry made the decision not to speak any further. He didn't want to get Ron upset. With a feeling of dread Harry looked toward the crystal ball. He saw a small light glowing within the ball. Slowly Harry looked up to see if Ron noticed but he was too busy staring into space. The glow became brighter. Glancing around Harry hoped Trelawney wouldn't pop up suddenly and frighten them.

Inside the ball were Ron and him. He looked like he was running toward Ron. The Ron in the ball pulled out a wand and pointed at himself. Then a light emitted from the wand and the crystal ball went blank. Pondering the scene that was played before him he began to realize something. The Ron in the crystal ball was committing suicide. Harry felt like he couldn't breath. Ron was going to kill himself in the near or distant future. Harry remembered the last crystal ball vision they saw. Everything came true.

" Hey Ron," Harry called out.

The red haired teen suddenly fainted dropping his head onto the table. Ron's mouth was opened a bit and blood was slowly pouring from it. Harry began to panic. What had just happened? A few minutes ago Ron was staring into space. How did it happen? Harry nudged Ron but there wasn't a response.

" Ron, wake up! Ron!" Harry whispered.

Eyes opened and Ron sat up. He looked at Harry strangely. Ron felt his mouth and saw the red liquid on his fingers. A bewildered look was on his face.

" Ron," Harry asked.

" Harry," Ron coughed more blood trickling down his chin.

" Yes,"

" Why am I bleeding?" he questioned.

" I don't know Ron," Harry shook his head.

" Harry,"

" Yes mate,"

" He wants me dead," Ron sighed. " I want him to kill me."

" Who wants you dead?" Harry demanded to know.

" Malfoy," Ron smiled insanely.

Harry looked at Ron shocked.

* * *

After class Harry kept a close eye on Ron. Both friends walked outside.

Ron sat down on a near by bench. Harry sat down next to him.

" I hear him sometimes," Ron whispered. " A quiet little voice not too loud."

" You hear him? Who Malfoy?"

Ron nodded.

" He talks to me," Ron explained sighing. " He tells me that I need to die. He says that I should have died. That I shouldn't have survived."

" He really talks to you?" Harry frowned.

" Harry I know I am crazy," Ron grinned. " But I…

Ron suddenly broke into tears.

" I can't do this," Ron sobbed.

Leaping from the bench he ran back inside.

" Ron," Harry shouted. " Ron!"

* * *

Inside the school Harry frowned slightly. Where was Ron? And was he okay? There was a horrible scream coming from down the corridor. A tall figure ran toward him. Looking closely Harry noticed it was Ron.

" Harry! Help me! Malfoy!" he shrieked.

" Ron calm down," Harry responded. " I will not let him get you again."

Immediately Ron hid behind Harry.

" Hey Harry," Ginny waved.

"Ginny," Harry smiled. " Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?"

" Well, yes but I am okay now have you seen Ron?" she asked. " He ran away from me screaming a minute ago."

" Screaming?" Harry tilted his head.

" Yes the git saw me walking toward him and ran," she mumbled.

" Ron come out it's your sister," Harry grinned. " Don't you want to talk to her?"

Ron stared at Harry with fear.

" Harry please keep Malfoy away," he shivered.

Harry frowned. Keep Malfoy away? But Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. A sudden realization settled and Harry began to wonder did Ron think Ginny was Malfoy?

" Ginny!" Harry called out as she approached Ron. " Don't come any further."

" What? Why?" she snarled. " Ron is my brother and I want to talk to him."

" I know," he explained. " He thinks you're Malfoy."

" Well tell him I am not," she demanded.

Harry turned to Ron.

" Ron that isn't Malfoy that's Ginny," Harry pointed.

" No," Ron screamed. " It's Malfoy! And he has come to kill me. Harry please keep him away!"

Harry gave her the " I gave it my best shot" look. She became very angry.

" What do you want me to do stand here?" Ginny asked.

" Yes, don't make any sudden movements," Harry remarked.

" Harry this is ridicules," she huffed. " Is this a joke both of you are playing. If so that is a wonderful way to welcome me back."

Harry sighed then he began his long tale about what happened. Ginny listened and made shocked sounds. Tears could be seen forming in her eyes.

" Is my brother a vampire?' she asked. " Is he?"

" No," Harry responded. " He thinks he is."

" Oh, what do we do about you know the problem?" she whispered. " Malfoy?"

" Sh Ginny," Harry hushed. " He might hear you."

" What do we do?" she asked again.

" For right now I am stumped," Harry growled. " But I will not give up!"

Ginny smiled. She looked at her brother and sighed.

" Is he okay now?"

" I am not sure Ginny,"

Ron was still hiding behind Harry. Breathing rapidly.

" Harry," Ron mumbled. " Why are you talking to him?"

Ginny slowly moved toward them. Harry moved out of the way. She moved toward Ron at a slow walk. He moved back slightly. He looked like he was about to Ron but Harry caught him.

" Harry, what are you doing?" Ron sobbed. " Why? Are you on his side?"

" Ron…

Ginny had taken Ron up in a hug. Ron was so startled that his mouth was open. He screamed and kicked and yelled. He begged and pleaded. The hug only lasted ten seconds because Ron had found a way to break it. He ran down the hall after glaring at Harry for a long time. Ginny leaned back into a wall and sobbed.

" Will he be okay?" Ginny asked.

" I don't know Ginny," Harry frowned. " I think Malfoy has scarred him for life."

* * *

Lunch in the great hall was quiet because Harry was sitting with only Ginny and Neville. Ron hadn't showed up to lunch and Harry didn't blame him. After the scene before Harry wasn't surprised Ron wasn't sitting with them. Ron probably thought that Harry was teamed up with Malfoy.

" Where's Ron?" Neville asked.

Harry began the story and Neville seemed extremely shocked.

" Malfoy got Ron?" Neville shuddered. " And… he survived. Everyone else has died."

" Except Hermione," Ginny added.

" Right but he has gone insane?" Neville shook his head. " Poor Ron. What a horrible fate."

Harry agreed it was a horrible fate. If Ron didn't heal everything would be different. Colin Creevey had stopped to stand and stare at Harry. He was without his camera, which was a first.

" Hey Colin want to seat with us?" Harry asked politely.

" No thank you Harry," Colin smiled nervously. " I don't want to seat with a vampire. Uh oops."

Harry glared at Colin did he just call him a vampire? Why would he say something like that?

" Did you call me a vampire?" Harry glared.

" No, no Harry," Colin shook.

The kid looked like he was about to wet himself.

" I think you did," Harry glared harder. " Why?"

Colin was about to turn and leave but Ginny and Neville stood up and blocked his way. So he had to seat down with them.

" There is a rumor going around," he frowned. " That you, Ron, and Neville were carrying dead bodies into the Gryffindor tower. And they also said that you were carrying Ron's dead body up too alone."

"Who told you that?" he asked. " And also Ron's not dead."

" Some third years were whispering about it," he confessed. " Please don't kill me."

" I am not a vampire," Harry corrected.

" Why were you carrying bodies in to the common rooms?" he demanded.

" Well…I am just not the vampire," he growled.

" I thought so I mean Harry Potter a blood sucker," he laughed nervously. " Stupid to think isn't it. Well I must go. See you."

Colin leaped from his position at their table and ran out the great hall. Harry stared after him then looked at Ginny and Neville.

" He clearly doesn't believe me," Harry sighed. " But how could he know we were carrying dead bodies into the common rooms? No one was there that night."

" What about the fat lady?" Neville reminded. " She was pretty nosy that day."

" She was," Harry pondered. " You don't think she started the rumor."

" Harry, she probably started it and told McGonagall," Ginny remarked.

Harry buried his head into his hands. Now everyone thought he was the vampire. That was probably why everyone was staring in divination. He sighed out loud. He needed Hermione.

" Well at least we go to Hogsmeade today," Ginny responded.

" What?" Harry asked.

" At least we go to hogsmeade," she replied. " You'll be able to get away from the stares there."

"I can talk to Fred and George maybe they could help me," Harry smiled.

* * *

The sky was clear and the air was a bit warm. Harry, Ginny, and Neville stood in line giving up their permission slips. Glancing around Harry saw that Ron wasn't there. He spotted his friend out of the corner of his eye.

" Ron!" Harry shouted.

Ron looked at Harry then glared for a long time. He wouldn't answer so Harry went over and dragged Ron over to where they were standing.

" Let go you traitor," he snarled.

" I didn't try to turn you over to Malfoy Ron," Harry grumbled. " That wasn't even Malfoy that was your own sister."

" How dare you compare my sister to that fowl beast," Ron sneered. " I should hurt you for that."

The carriages came into view and soon all the kids were loaded in. Inside the carriage Ron sat across from Harry and next to Ginny. He looked out the window but once in a while would look up to glare at Harry.

" Will you stop glaring," Harry frowned. " Ron I don't know how to explain this to you. You see what is not actually there."

" No I don't," Ron pouted. " I know what I see."

" Do you?"

Ron's frown deepened. He became angry. He shot an evil glance at Harry then continued to look out the window.

" Ron listen to Harry," Ginny sighed. " It is all true."

" Why should I," he mumbled. " He isn't a true friend. A true friend wouldn't give their friend up to an evil vampire."

" But I didn't Ron," Harry argued.

Ron ignored Harry and instead stared out the window. Harry mumbled angrily. He knew Ron wasn't in the right state of mind but he wanted so much to yell at him. The ride to Hogsmeade was quiet until Ron began to snore.

" Why is it taking so long?" Neville wondered. " We are usually there by now."

He looked out the window to see if there was an obstruction in the way. Finally the carriages came to a halt. The three began piling out of the car. Harry noticed Ron was still sleeping and went to wake him up but he didn't stir.

"Ron," Harry smiled. " Wake up mate. Sorry I yelled."

The red headed boy wouldn't wake. Like before blood poured out of his mouth slithering down his chin and running down his neck. The boy made no movements. It was like he was dead.

" Harry," Ginny screamed. " Why is Ron doing that?"

" This happened before," Harry responded. " Ron wake up!"

" And you didn't tell me?" she frowned.

" Didn't want to worry you," he sighed. " Ron!"

Again Ron didn't move. Harry saw that people were leaving so he tired to pull Ron from the carriage. As he was pulling Ron out Colin walked by and saw the event happening. Harry saw him staring and immediately dropped Ron.

" Harry," Ginny whined.

" This isn't what it looks like," Harry replied.

Colin turned to run off.

" Don't tell anyone," Harry commanded. " Hey wait!"

Colin was already as far away from them as possible. Harry frowned and looked at Ron who was on the floor.

" How did he get on the floor?" Harry asked.

" You dropped him imbecile," Ginny growled. " You could have hurt him more."

" What?" a voice croaked.

Ron sat up from the floor and looked around touching his head then his face and felt the blood. He hollered out in horror. Harry had to cover his mouth.

" Sh," Harry hushed " People will hear you."

Muffled screams were coming from Ron's mouth.

" Now you promise you wont scream?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

" I'm taking my hand off remember don't scream," Harry demanded.

Once Harry's hand was taken off Ron shouted and hollered. Passing students stared at them and began to whisper. Harry smiled nervously and waved.

" Ron," Harry glared.

" I was bleeding again Harry," Ron coughed. " I…was…

Ron became silent. He stared into space. Harry, Ginny, and Neville all stared.

" Ron," Harry called out.

He didn't respond.

" Harry what is wrong with him?" Ginny demanded to know. " Why is he acting weird? Why is he so silent?"

Harry sighed. What was wrong with Ron? While they were walking to Weasley Wizard Wheezes Ginny tried to get Ron to talk but he wouldn't say anything. Once they arrived they noticed the many kids within the joke shop.

" Fred! George," Harry smiled. " We need to talk."

" You breaking up with us?" they chuckled.  
" No this is serious," he frowned.

Ginny and Neville watched Ron as he walked around the store. They were waiting fro him to say something anything. Ron stopped at display of itching powder. He picked up a bottle and looked it over.

" Do you want to buy it Ron?" Ginny asked him as if he were five. " I can buy it for you if you want."

Suddenly the itching powder was dropped on the floor. The glass broke into a million pieces and the powder sprinkled all over the floor.

" Ron," Ginny huffed. " You made a mess. Be careful next time."

Ron glared at her. He frowned sadly then pushed over the entire display. Ginny jumped back in shock bumping into Neville. Children around Ron, Ginny and Neville pointed and laughed. He moved to the next display and pushed it over. More bottles crashed to the floor.

" Ron what are you doing?" she shrieked.

" Ronnikins there you are we… Why are you trashing our store!" they screamed. " Stop it!"

He looked at them then continued to push more displays down. Children stopped laughing and exited the store. Ron made his way to the cash register. He was about to shove it off the counter but Fred picked him up. Instantly Ron went limp in his arms.

" You are acting like a freak," Fred yelled. " What is your problem?"

" Harry he is doing it again," Ginny pointed. " He is bleeding."

Bleeding was exactly what Ron was doing but more then usual. Blood poured out of his mouth like and continuous river. The blood stained Fred's arms.

" Gross!" Fred yelped. " Why is he doing this?"

The bell rang signaling someone was coming in. Malfoy walked in and looked around the store.

" What happened here?" he questioned.

He saw Ron and smirked.

" Weasley," he sneered. " Just like I expected."

" What do you mean by expected?" Harry eyed him.

He laughed darkly then exited the store. Harry had a feeling Malfoy had something to do with this. Looking back at Ron he noticed he was still bleeding. He stared back at where Malfoy was. Then he ran over to helphis friendswith Ron.

* * *

In the back room of the joke shop George sat Ron down.

" Ron did something like this three times. First time in Divination the second time was when were getting out of the carriage and the third time was just now," Harry sighed.

" That is peculiar," Ginny pondered.

" Why do you figure he is freaking out like that?" Fred asked.

" Probably has something to do with Malfoy," Harry grumbled. " Malfoy is not satisfied enough. He is probably trying to kill Ron."

" Kill!" Ginny squeaked. " But why?"

" He is trying to kill off everyone who knows," Harry explained. " I mean Seamus is gone and so is Dean, Hermione is injured. He tried to kill Ron."

" Are we next Harry?" Ginny bit her lip. " Should we be worrying?"

" Of course we bloody should be worrying," George announced. " Malfoy's a blood thirty beast. He craves blood. Yes we should be worried."

" No," Harry frowned. " Don't worry. Malfoy is waiting for us to break down. It is easy to attack the emotionally or mentally unstable."

Harry sat in front of Ron. He stared long and hard. What was wrong with his friend? Without warning Ron began to wriggle and thrash about. He screamed kicked and hollered. Jumping back Harry was taken by surprise.

" What is he doing now Harry?" Ginny cried. " Why is he?

Ron became still and quiet.

" Harry," Fred asked. " They think you are the vampire now?"

" Yes," Harry growled. " Why would I be the… vampire?"

" We don't know Harry," Ginny frowned.

Harry sighed angrily and got off the floor then hit a near by wall. He was so angry. Why was this all happening at once? He looked at his friends then sighed again.

" You two better go back into you store," Harry suggested. " People will start to talk."

The twins nodded and headed out the door. Ron's blue eyes soon opened. Looking around he frowned.

" Why am I here?" he asked.

" Ron! You're okay," Ginny squealed with excitement hugging Ron.

" Yes, I am but…

" But what?" Harry frowned. " What Ron?"

Ron shook his head furiously. He laughed trying to hide what he wanted to say. Glaring at Ron Harry tried to find out what he really meant.

" Let's go to three brooms," Ginny grinned.

What was Ron going to say? Harry wondered.

* * *

Four butter beers were upon the table the four friends were sitting at. Ginny was telling a funny story about what happened with her friend Luna the other day.

" And then she turned the boy into a newt," she chuckled.

It was indeed a funny story but Harry wasn't in the mood to share a laugh. Ron was drinking his butter beer and smiling like if nothing happened. He even sang a silly song he made up.

_I love butter beer._

_I love it with my heart._

_Hermione is smart._

_I also like fruit tarts._

Harry couldn't help smiling a little. Suddenly Ron stopped laughing. Harry frowned and turned to his friend.

" What is wrong Ron?" Harry asked. " You okay?"

" Ron," Ginny cried.

" Well, my favorite people all at one table," a voice cackled.

Looking up Harry saw Malfoy towering over them. He wore a large sneer on his face.

" Malfoy," Harry mumbled.

" Yes potty," he chuckled.

" That is a good one Malfoy," two voices boomed.

Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. Harry would of thought Malfoy had killed them by now.

" Weasley you look like you saw a ghost?" he smirked.

Ron swallowed real hard. Fear began to build up in his body.

" Crabbe and Goyle why don't you two go somewhere else," he ordered. " Like to the candy shop."

Malfoy gave them galleons.

" Buy yourself something," he laughed.

" Sure Malfoy," they cheered.

The two goons exited the three brooms. Malfoy pulled up a chair between Harry and Ron. Ron was holding his glass and it was shaking rapidly spraying liquid everywhere.

" Weasley could you steady your glass," he growled. " I am getting wet."

" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry glared.

" Oh," he grinned. " Nothing. Just want to talk to my favorite group. Where is Hermione? Must have forgotten. She is in the hospital wing."

Tears rolled down Ron's face. He looked like a small child when he cried. In the process of placing down his glass it spilled everywhere making him more upset. The liquid spilled all over Malfoy.

" Look what you did you imbecile," he hissed. " This is a new robe too."

Instantly Ron burst into more tears. He turned to Malfoy his hands clasped together.

" I am so sorry," he wailed. " I didn't mean too. I…please don't kill me. I don't want to die."

Malfoy's grin grew larger.

" Oh but your death would be a huge weight off everyone's shoulders," he explained. " You're such a burden to everyone since you've become mental. Everybody has to keep close eye on you so you wouldn't go and commit suicide, get yourself in trouble or killed."

" I'm a burden?"

" Stop filling Ron's head with rubbish Malfoy," Harry warned. " Ron you're our best friend. You aren't a burden."

" You can't protect the truth from him Potter," Malfoy sneered.

" Come everyone we're are leaving," Harry responded.

" No one is going anywhere," he snarled.

Harry laughed and was about to get up but he couldn't move. No one else could move either. Ron panicked and began to get upset like before.

" Harry," he squeaked. " Why can't we move?"

" Ron calm down," Harry assured. " We'll be okay. There are many people here. Nothing can happen in a public area."

Malfoy leaned back into his chair. Ginny grumbled angrily.

" Malfoy let us be," she retorted. "We did nothing to you."

Sweat formed on Ron's forehead. Malfoy chuckled. Ron began to breath rapidly. He then began to holler out in horror. He banged the table wildly.

" Ron," Harry shouted. " What are you doing?"

People within the three brooms began to stare.

" Harry! Ginny! Neville!" he shrieked. " Why did you leave me?"

Harry sighed. Ron was freaking out for no reason. What was he talking about where were they?

" Ron, we're here," Harry smiled. " We didn't leave you."

"**HELP!**" he yelped.

* * *

Harry frowned. Ron was losing control. The costumers of the three brooms were staring now. Some were whispering "maniac" or " psycho." Malfoy only glared.

"**HARRY! HERMIONE! NEVILLE!**" he roared. "** HE IS GOING TO KILL ME. I DON'T WANT TO DIE. PLEASE HELP! WHY DID YOU ALL LEAVE ME?**"

The banging of the table continued. Ron seriously was scared. Tears streamed down his face. He began to bawl so loud and he began to choke. His tears were no longer clear they were now blood red.

" Ron, calm down please," Harry begged. " You need to calm down."

The customers were now leaving the three brooms. The drink server was glaring holes into the group.

" Malfoy what have you done," Harry accused.

" Me," he chuckled. " Weasley is doing this on his own. He is mental remember."

" He is not," Ginny huffed. " My brother is fine."

Malfoy only laughed at her comment. Ron's yelling and hollering grew louder.

" Watch this," Malfoy chuckled. " Weasley today you die."

Once Ron heard that he screamed even louder. One of the workers walked over to where the five were sitting.

" Excuse me," he called. " Sir could you please be quiet. You are disturbing all of the customers. Whatever game you are playing please go outside and finish it."

" **NO!**" Ron pleaded. " **PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. HARRY! HERMIONE! NEVILLE!"**

" Sir," he glared. " Will you please stop screaming? No one is going to kill you."

" I apologize for my friend," Malfoy answered. " He has extreme mental problems. He is just having an episode."

" Well could you tell him to step outside," the man asked. " The customers are becoming uncomfortable."

" Certainly," he grinned.

Quickly the man walked away as Ron continued to scream. Rapid breathing was heard from Ron's mouth. He began to choke violently. Grabbing his throat he croaked.

" Harry," Ginny pointed.

" Ron, please try and…

Crimson liquid dripped out of his mouth and poured onto the table. The customers of the three brooms were watching closely. Then finally Ron fainted and became silent. Ginny started crying immediately.

" Harry," she mumbled. " Why does he do this?"

Ron's head was lying on the table. He was lying in his own blood. Harry turned away from what he saw, in disgust.

" Potter, Granger, and Long bottom," Malfoy grinned. " See why Weasley must die? If he doesn't he will eventually die on his own from pain and suffering."

After those words Malfoy got out of his chair and exited the three brooms.

" He knows something," Harry growled. " I know he does. Something really important about Ron."

Harry looked out the door once more. Boy did he want to know what Malfoy knew.

* * *

The cold breeze rustled Harry's hair. Taking a deep breath Harry imagined everything was all right. No one was dead and Dumbledore was back. The sick reality was many people were dead, Dumbledore was gone and everything was falling apart. The four friends were heading back to the carriages having had enough of hogsmeade. Quickly Harry looked at Ron. He was a little better now but was still shaken up a bit.

" Thanks Ginny for buying me candy," Ron smiled. " I'll pay you back."

" Don't worry Ron," she replied. " I am you're sister."

" I love you," he smiled. " I always will okay? Don't ever forget that no matter what happens."

" No matter what happens?" Ginny laughed. " You're acting like you're about to die soon."

" No," he responded quickly. " I just wanted you to know."

" Harry," Ginny grinned. " When do you think Qudditch will start up again?"

" I am not sure," Harry remarked. " Probably not until this problem is solved."

Frowning Ginny returned back to talking to her brother. Back in the carriages it was a silent ride. Only the sound of the wind could be heard. Harry was glad he didn't feel like talking. Inside Hogwarts the gang split up. All was left was Harry and Ron. Both friends were going to go up to the common rooms.

" We're here Ron," Harry smiled. " Ron?"

* * *

Feet frantically bolted down the stairs. Hands also violently pushed people out of the way.

" Ginny! Neville!" Harry hollered.

" Hey Harry," Ginny smiled. " Where's Ron?"

" I was hoping you knew?" he frowned.

" You left my mentally disabled brother alone?" she eyed. " Harry how could you? Who knows what he is doing now?"

" Sorry he just disappeared," Harry glared. " Stop arguing with me and help me find him."

Both friends ran around asking all the people they saw if they knew where Ron was. Nobody knew. Harry began to panic. What if Malfoy had gotten to him? What if Malfoy was going to finish Ron off? Were they going to be too late? Shrugging it off Harry tried to be optimistic. Ron was probably okay. Or he way lying face down in one of the corridors in a pool of blood.

" Think good thoughts," Harry said out loud.

" You okay Harry?" she smiled. " Don't be freaking out on me too."

" I am not just…

Harry couldn't tell Ginny that he thought Ron was dead. That would surely crush her. Loud laughter could be heard coming from down the corridor.

" Do you hear laughing?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny frowned.

Harry started noticing tracks of blood on the floor.

" That is blood," Ginny gulped. " Oh Ron please be okay."

They followed the blood trails and ended up in a deserted corridor. Within the corridor they saw thankfully Ron laughing hysterically.

" Ron," Harry called out. " Ron."

" Hi Harry!" he waved childishly. " Where did you go? You left me."

" Ron you okay?"

" Potter can't stop interfering for a minute," Malfoy grumbled. " I was about to have a snack."

" Well find someone else," Harry retorted. " Ron you okay?"

Ron nodded furiously.

" Neville isn't," he frowned. " Nope."

Ron cried.

" Neville was trying to save me," Ron frowned. " I am so stupid. So stupid."

" Neville where is he?" Ginny asked. " Ron where's Neville?"

" Malfoy killed him Gin," Ron huffed. " Malfoy killed him. I am so stupid. So stupid. I'm mental. Very mental. I am so stupid."

" You killed Neville?" Ginny pointed. " You beast."

" You want to know where he is?" Malfoy laughed.

Harry was afraid to ask. Malfoy pointed toward one of the doors that were open. Nervously both friends walked toward it then looked in. Neville hung by his neck form the ceiling. A noose tightly secured around his neck.

" You drank his blood then hung him?" Ginny frowned. " Why?"

" Drank his blood? No," Malfoy laughed.

Ginny noticed a pool of blood forming under Neville's body. She went around to the back of Neville and covered her mouth.

" Ginny what is wrong?" Harry asked looking himself.

After looking he stared at Malfoy.

" You stabbed him?" Harry glared.

" He put up a good fight," Malfoy said. " His blood wasn't worth drinking. I was planning to drink the rest of Weasley's blood instead but Neville came along and ruined it. Imbecile got him self killed. Why don't you have a souvenir?"

Malfoy threw something at Ginny. She caught it then let out a deafening scream. With great speed she ran out of the room making sure to grab her brother's hand before she left. Harry examined what Ginny had dropped he held his breath trying not to puke.

" Malfoy you're sick," Harry pointed. " You're bloody sick."

Harry quickly exited the room. Laughing evilly Malfoy picked up what Ginny had dropped and what Harry had almost puked about. He stared at it once more.

" You have a bigger heart then you think Neville," he laughed maniacally throwing Neville's heart on the floor carelessly.

* * *

Ron threw random objects in the fire as Ginny and Harry talked.

" Poor Neville," Ginny cried. " Malfoy has to be stopped Harry. He is killing our friends."

" I know," Harry mumbled. " I don't know how to do it. If Dumbledore were here maybe we would have better luck."

Dinner was thirty minutes ago and the friends were talking in the common rooms.

" Ron stop throwing things into the fire," Ginny commanded.

" Ginny," he frowned. " I'm bored."

" I don't care stop it," she warned.

Huffing Ron crossed his arms over his chest. When Ginny wasn't looking he picked up a wand and threw it into the fire.

" What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked. " Seamus, Dean, and Neville are gone. Hermione is still unconscious." Harry pondered this for a minute.

Ginny was right they were losing more of their friends.

" Ron where is my wand?" Ginny asked noticing it wasn't on the table.

Ron shrugged.

" Ron give it to me," Ginny ordered.

" I don't have it," he laughed. " You have to guess where it is."

" Ron stop this game,"

Ron pouted. He then pointed to the fire.

" You threw it in the fire?" she shrieked. " Imbecile! My wand is important. It could have helped with destroying Malfoy somehow."

Ron's face crumpled up and he began to cry.

" Ron I am sorry I didn't mean to," she apologized.

" I am so stupid so stupid," Ron cried frustrated. " Why did I do that? I am so stupid. I am an Imbecile."

Ron jumped from his position and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

" I am mental," he whispered as he walked into the dormitories. " I'm a burden." Ron's voice slowly faded away.

" Great," Ginny sighed. " I've upset Ron."

" Ginny I'll go talk to him you just sit here," Harry smiled. " It will be okay."

* * *

Opening the door slowly Harry heard crying. Cracking the door open further he saw Ron standing in the middle of the dormitory.

" Hello Ron," Harry grinned. " Just came to talk to you. Why are you holding that wand?"

" Harry," he frowned. " You are my best friend. And tell Ginny she can have my wand."

Slowly Ron pointed his wand at himself. Harry saw this somewhere before. Ron was going to commit suicide before his eyes.

" Ron! No!" Harry screamed.

Without a second of hesitation he leaped pouncing onto Ron. His wand flew out of his hand and landed on the other side of them.

" Harry I have to," he begged. " Iam a burden."

" Ron hush," he frowned. " Malfoy has no idea…

" I watched," he cried. " And did nothing."

" What?" Harry asked getting off Ron.

" I wandered into an abandondedcorridor alone. ," Ron smiled. " I began to sing and I could hear my voice echo. So I sang louder. Then Malfoy came. I screamed. He attacked me and I yelled. But Neville came Harry he saved me. But I am so stupid. Very stupid. I did nothing to help him. Neville was asking if I was okay and then Malfoy stabbed him. I am so mental Harry because I laughed. I thought Neville was making a funny face but really he was in pain and then Malfoy dragged Neville down the corridor. I followed Harry and did nothing. Neville was screaming and I am so stupid I did nothing. Then there was silence Harry terrible silence."

Harry understood now. Ron was telling him the story of Neville's death.

" I am mental," Ron repeated. " So mental. I watched Neville get hanged. He pleaded with me to help but I didn't. I don't know why but now that I remember I wish I had. I am so stupid very stupid. I was so scared that I laughed. Harry so I must kill myself because I am a burden. Neville died saving stupid me."

Harry frowned and patted Ron on the back. What could he say to make him feel better?

" Ron it isn't your fault," he replied. " You probably couldn't have done anything."

" Harry, no," Ron frowned. " I am a burden. I know. I don't want to be the mental one anymore. I want everything to be normal again. I want to play qudditch and wizard chess and eat chocolate."

" Don't worry Ron, things will be fine," Harry promised.

" Harry," Ron frowned. " I miss Neville."

" Me too Ron," Harry sighed. " Me too."

* * *

The next morning was a bright and sunny Monday. Word had spread around the school about Neville. Harry wondered how they knew when it happened yesterday? Ron was acting differently from the way he acted last night. It was like he had two different personalities. The Ron this morning was happy and free as if no onehad died. It was like everything was erased from his mind.

" Hey Harry," Ginny frowned. " Everyone knows."

" I know,"

" Knows what?" Ron asked. " Tell me the secret."

" Nothing Ron," Harry sighed.

Ron frowned slightly. He wanted to know. Once they arrived in the great hall Harry noticed everyone stare. Immediately a camera flash blinded him.

" There he is," Colin pointed. " He is the one. He's the vampire who has been killing people."

All the students in the great hall stared at Harry. There was some yelling and angry booing. Harry tried to ignore it but he couldn't because they started throwing food. Ginny frowned. Sitting down at the table Harry received glares from the gryffindor's. He lowered his head in shame. There was no way he could possibly clear his name. More food was thrown at him. And for the first time since the problems with the vampire started Harry cried. He cried silently and he didn't want Ginny to realize "the boy who lived" was crying because if she saw him helplessly crying she might think that Harry was hopeless and defenseless which isn't a good quality of an hero that was supposed to save Hogwarts. That is if Hogwarts could be saved.

* * *

End of chapter 10.


	11. Malfoy's Plan

Blood Sucker

Author response:

**Onono**: Thanks I like to make it entertaining and suspenseful. Thanks for reviewing.

**Niles Chiku**: You're idea of vampires don't appear on film is correct. They don't appear on film or in mirrors. Read to see what happens with that. And the reason Ron is bleeding isn't because he is turning into a vampire. Not quite. Thanks for reviewing

**Mrs. Ginny Weasley- Potte**r: I will continue. Thanks for reviewing.

**Linkmaste**: Yes poor Harry. I hope Dumbledore comes back soon too. Maybe Malfoy will kill a professor. Hm never thought about that. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadow Hawk Opal**: I don't think Malfoy will kill Harry and I don't think Remus will kill himself. Remus will be in this story in a later chapter though. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 11 Malfoy's Plan

Harry's hope of saving the school was beginning to diminish. He started to realize that maybe there was truly no hope. When this settled he began to feel depressed. More people were killed everyday. Sadly Harry had no idea what he was going to do about. When the three friends were at Hogsmeade in the three brooms on a warm fall day Ginny finally spoke up.

" Harry cheer up," she smiled. " We can find out what to do. I believe you are capable of great things."

" If I am so capable then why can I stop the deaths that happen everyday?" he asked angrily. " Not only can't I do anything but people think I am the vampire. Ginny they boo and throw things at me. They point and glare. They say horrible things."

Ginny sighed it was no use. Whenever she opened her mouth to help Harry she ended up doing the opposite.

"Sometimes I wish I was like Ron," Harry frowned. " I wish I was clueless like him. Carefree and worry free."

Instantly Ginny slammed her hand onto the table. Glaring with all she's worth she pointed a finger at Harry.

" Do you have any idea what Ron is going through?" Ginny fumed. " He has no idea why he is like this. People that he meets call him mental. Just thirty minutes ago when you were sulking around Ron entered a candy shop. He was eating the candy without paying. Normal right? People steal all the time right? Ron didn't understand that eating the candy without paying was stealing. Luckily I walked in there and paid. But after I did pay the cashier called Ron a mental case."

Harry slumped into his chair. Looking deep into Ginny's eyes he saw her pain. He mentally slapped himself. How could he say such a thing? Looking over at his best friend he sighed. Ron was drinking a glass of butter beer.

"Sorry Ginny," Harry lowered his head. " I am just so mad. I am trusted by no one but you and Ron and maybe some teachers."

Ginny nodded. Ron now finished with his butter beer placed the empty glass upon the table. He was fiddling with his tie when Ginny and Harry were talking.

" I wonder if Fred and George told my mum and dad," she sighed.

" Hope not," Harry remarked. " If they did say something about Ron your parents might wonder how it happened then they would give away everything."

" You know he can't stay," Ginny responded.

" Can't stay?" Harry questioned. " What do you mean can't stay?"

" Can't stay at Hogwarts," Ginny stared. " Harry you know he can't possibly stay here any longer considering the state he is in. He will have to go to St. Mungos."

" He isn't ill," Harry replied. " You think he will have go there because he is crazy? But Ginny only the craziest of wizards and witches must be sent there. Ron isn't that badly damaged in the head."

Howling and squealing flooded the three brooms. Ginny whipped around to see Ron laughing and dancing around in the middle of the floor. Customers were hooting and screaming. They threw money down and laughed. Ginny face was formed into a gigantic scowl. Ron's robe was no longer on and his shirt was untucked and his tie was on his head. One sleeve was rolled up and the other not. He looked like a mad man. At a point he started foaming at the mouth.

" He is a riot," one man responded. " He is such an imbecile."

" I'll tell you what he is," another replied. " He is mental. Probably wandered away from the correctional asylum."

Ron clearly confused assumed everyone was his friend and was playing a game with him. So he made more weird sounds and even started to sing. The laughter increased. One man got up and poured the contents of a bottle onto Ron's head. Ginny having had enough from the very beginning stomped up to Ron and grabbed his arm.

" Little girl," a man laughed. " Where are you taking the entertainment?"

" Yeah," another man chuckled. " Hadn't laughed this hard since I was a child."

Whirling around Ginny met the men's stares. Her fists were clenched.

" This entertainment is my brother and he has feelings," she growled. " Have you all no shame?"

" You're brother is…

" My brother is a wonderful person," she interrupted. " You all are the ones that are mental."

Quickly Ginny pulled Ron away from the group of men. She placed her self in her chair still shaking with anger. Ron crossed his arms across his chest.

"Gin I was having fun," Ron pouted. " Why did you take me away?"

" Ron they were laughing at you," Ginny explained. " They were calling you mental. They weren't you're friends."

" Ginny are you sure you should tell Ron that?" Harry asked.

" Yes!" Ginny huffed. " Do you want him to not understand what true friends are?"

An argument between Harry and Ginny arose. Ron began to cry.

" Stop fighting," Ron sobbed. " Stop it!"

Both friends stared at Ron. Tears were streaming down his face.

" We have to be nice to each other," he stuttered. " Gin, Harry please. We have to be nice. We have to."

Ginny looked at her brother and felt ashamed. She then looked at Harry who had her same look.

" Ron's right," Ginny smiled. " Let's forgive each other."

Ginny and Harry shook hands. Ron began to smile a little. Grinning he looked at Ginny and Harry.

" Now you both can buy me another drink," Ron smiled.

" Yes, Ron," Ginny chuckled. " I'll buy you a drink."

* * *

The three friends wandered into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It seemed to be a pretty busy day for Fred and George. Shelves of knick-knacks were being cleared. Bottles were taken from displays. Children were laughing and chuckling all the way out of the store.

" Harry," Fred called. " Ginny and Ron…

" How nice to see you," George finished.

" We're great," Harry lied.

" Good," Fred smiled. " Hey could you hand me that box over by the front door?"

Nodding Harry went over to the box. It was extremely heavy. He finally placed it on the counter.

" What is in that?" Harry asked.

Fred opened the box smiling.

" Exploding Snap," he grinned.

Harry heard the sound of screaming coming from Ron. Whirling around he noticed Ron yelling at a boy. When Ron shoved the kid Harry knew it was best to go over and see what was wrong. Ginny followed. As they got closer to the scene they heard what was wrong.

" I got it first," the boy squealed.

" No I did," Ron hollered.

" There is more over there," the boy pointed at the display.

" I don't care you git," he grumbled. " I want that one."

" Ron what is the problem?" Harry asked.

" Harry," Ron whined. " He took that from me."

Harry looked at the small kid that looked to be five. He hugged the box to his body. Harry frowned.

" Did you get that first?" Harry asked the boy.

" Yes," the boy nodded furiously. " I did. But he said no and he called me a git."

" Ron," Harry glared. " Let the boy have the…

" No, Harry," Ron screamed. " It was mine first. I took it and he grabbed it out of my hand."

"Ron," Ginny smiled. " Just let him have it. There is more…

Ron shook his head angrily. He began shoving the boy again. The kid was pushed to the floor. Tears streamed down the little boy's face.

" You're a mean person," he shouted. " I'm telling."

" Go ahead," Ron smiled. " I'm not afraid."

The small kid dropped the box and disappeared out of the store. Ginny and Harry glared at Ron as he did a victory dance.

" Ron he was a little kid and you are what sixteen?" Ginny shook her finger. " That wasn't nice."

" He was mean too," Ron nodded. " Honest. He called me a liar."

The door opened and the small boy returned with an older boy. The boy had brown hair and stood about six feet tall or even taller. When the little boy pointed at Ron he instantly became angry.

" My brother tells me that you stole something from him," the boy growled.

" No," Ron remarked. " You're brother is a liar. He is stupid."

" My brother isn't stupid," the boy glared.

" Yes he is," Ron shouted. " He is stupid. I know he is. Because he lied."

Harry realized that the boy was a foot taller then Ron. He looked like he could do terrible damage with or without a wand. The boy picked Ron up by the shirt.

" Listen you," he roared. " My brother isn't stupid. You are stupid."

" No you're brother is stupid," Ron smiled.

" Excuse me," Harry called.

The boy turned his head to look at Harry. Veins were popping from his neck.

" My friend is willing to take back everything he said," Harry responded. " So if…

" Harry," Ron pouted his shirt still in the boy's grasp. " His brother is stupid."

" Ron apologize," Harry replied.

" No,"

" Now,"

" No,"

Harry knew they were getting nowhere and the boy was getting extremely angry.

" **YOU AND ME DUEL OUTSIDE**!" he hollered.

The boy lowered Ron onto the floor. He then proceeded out the door. Ron was going to follow but Harry pulled him back.

" Ron what are you doing?" he asked. " You can't go out there."

" Why not?" he tilted his head in confusion.

" Because…Ron just apologize,"

"No," Ron frowned. " The boy called me a liar. Why should I apologize?"

" Uh," Harry thought. " If you don't apologize I wont get you a present."

Ron's face lit up and he instantly wanted to do what Harry said. Ron went out there to apologize. There was a bright glow that lit up the front door of the store. Running back in Ron panted.

" Harry he wants to kill me," Ron responded " He wants to kill me just like Malfoy."

Harry stepped outside and was immediately shot at with magic but it missed.

" You can't hit anyone," the little boy frowned. " You're horrible Steven."

" Quiet squirt," he grumbled. " I know what I am doing."

" Hey! Hey!" Harry screamed. " Stop firing!"

" Oh hey where's your idiot friend?" Steven yelled.

" He was going to apologize but you shot at him and he isn't an idiot," Harry snarled. " Now if you could please cease fire he will try again."

Steven growled but put his wand down. Ron was pushed out the door. He stared at the boy and began to sweat.

" Sorry for calling your brother stupid," Ron sighed. " I am really sorry."

" Okay," the boy smiled. " I'll let this go but if I ever catch you again I will get you."

Steven and the little boy walked away.

" Why didn't you shoot him?" the boy asked.

" He seemed like he had problems," Steven answered. " And you never attack the mental."

" Harry did you hear that?" Ginny asked angrily.

Harry didn't hear anything he was too busy staring across the crowd of people. From where he was positioned he could see Malfoy sneaking about. Malfoy was holding something within his hand. What was it?

" Harry," Ron hollered. " Harry! I want a present."

Harry still didn't pay attention.

" You promised me a present," he shrieked. " I want it. Give it to me."

Ron kicked Harry in the back of his legs making Harry crumple slightly. Glaring he looked at Ron.

" Okay I will get you something," he rubbed the back of his legs. " Hold on."

Harry quickly entered Honey Dukes and returned with a box of Bertie botts ever-flavored beans. Ron happily took the prize and ripped the package open. He instantly began to stuff his mouth.

" We should start getting back to the carriages," Ginny smiled.

" Yeah sure," Harry responded.

* * *

The ride back to Hogwarts was calm. Harry was thinking hard about something and Ginny could tell.

" What is wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

" I saw Malfoy today," Harry frowned.

" In the store," Ginny yelped. " Did he bother you?"  
" No, not in the store," Harry assured. " Over a crowd of people. He was carrying something. I want to know what it is?"

" Don't know what to say Harry," Ginny replied.

Harry continued to think about what he saw.

* * *

All the students were outside of Hogwarts talking about their lovely visit to Hogsmeade. Harry also heard talk about him and how people believed he was the vampire.

" Harry Potter," a girl cried. " I can't believe it. He was supposed to be our hero and now he is our enemy. I think I am going to puke."

" Harry," another girl frowned. " I heard that he was a vampire way before he came to Hogwarts. I heard he has been a vampire. Which could only prove why he hasn't died because of Voldermort yet."

"Don't mind them Harry," Ginny sighed. " I know that those particular girls actually like you but were rejected some years ago."

" Oh I didn't remember that," Harry sighed.

The talk about him continued. Harry decided he wanted to be alone so he waved bye to Ron and Ginny. Walking around he heard more talk about him. Many kids stared at him frightened. He ran all the way into the building. He entered a corridor and slumped down. Hearing the sounds of voices he decided to head into an empty classroom.

" It is so rich that everyone thinks the vampire is Harry," Malfoy laughed. "The boy who lived is now the boy who kills."

" But we thought Harry was the vampire," Crabbe answered.

" Yeah isn't he?" Goyle questioned.

Hearing the voice of Malfoy he cracked the door open to get a better look. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were talking. Malfoy was leaning against the wall.

" No, you imbeciles," Malfoy hissed. " He isn't the vampire."

" Then who?" they asked.

" Tell anyone what I am about to say and I will personally kill you," he growled.

Harry frowned. Malfoy hadn't told Crabbe and Goyle yet? Weren't they his trusted right hand men?

" The vampire is…

The boys stepped closer in.

" Me," he smiled.

The boys both laughed. Holding their sides they tried to breathe.

" You," Crabbe grinned. " That is hilarious."

" That would mean you killed all those people," Goyle added.

" I did you bloody gits," he smirked.

Both boys stared at each other.

" You know we know you are joking right?" Crabbe asked.

" I am not I'll prove it," he grinned.

Malfoy's fangs grew into place.

" Uh," they sighed. " You have big teeth so…

" They're fangs imbecile for puncturing holes into the skin of victims," he snapped. " Do I have to kill one of you to prove it?"

They both shook their heads. Both boys were convinced.

" You know the picture Colin took of Potter?"

" Yeah right when he walked in," Crabbe answered.

" You know vampires don't show up on film right?" he asked.

" Uh yeah," they nodded.

" Well if Colin developed the camera he would see Harry on the picture," Malfoy remarked.

" Is that bad?" Goyle asked.

" Yes you fool," he grumbled. " If Colin saw Harry on the picture it would prove he isn't a vampire."

" Oh," Crabbe winked.

" So I took Colin's camera and destroyed it," he laughed.

Crabbe seemed to be confused.

" How did you get it away from Colin isn't he attached to it?" Crabbe asked.

" Crabbe that is a stupid question," Goyle glared.

" No," Malfoy smirked. " That is a wonderful question. Now here's my answer. You know knockturn Alley?"

Both nodded.

" Well I led him into the alley," he smirked. " Fool fell under my hypnotizing spell. Sadly it wore off when we arrived into the alley. The bloke freaked out and turned to run so quickly I asked him for the camera and he refused."

Harry had a bad feeling about what was going to come out of Malfoy's mouth.

" So I killed him," he smiled. " It was easy."

Crabbe and Goyle both held their necks as a response to Malfoy's answer.

" Wont people suspect you," Goyle frowned.

" If they keep believing Harry is the bad guy I can kill as much as I want and not worry," he laughed evilly.

" Good one Malfoy," Crabbe and Goyle both replied laughing too.

Malfoy suddenly started sniffing the air.

" I smell human blood," he snarled.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked at each other.

" Not you two fools a different type of blood," he smiled. " Smells like cinnamon. Smells like… Potter."

" How can you tell?" they asked.

" Everyone one has a different smell?" he continued to sniff the air.

" What about twins?" Goyle asked.

" Goyle that was idiotic," Crabbe glared.

" Hush," Malfoy hissed.

Harry suddenly felt dripping from his nose. Red liquid crashed to the floor. He was having a nosebleed.

" The beautiful sound of blood crashing onto the hard floor," he grinned. " Time for lunch."

Harry slowly moved from his spot. He was in a horrible situation.

* * *

The door to the classroom was thrown open and Harry was dragged out. Malfoy held him up by the shirt. Fighting with all his might he tried to free himself. This caused Malfoy to laugh.

" Let go Malfoy," Harry growled. " I know your plan and it isn't going to work."

" Really but it already is working," Malfoy laughed. " Everyone is pointing their finger at you. They all think you are a vampire."

" Maybe but… I am not,"

" We know that you're friends probably know or what friends you have left that is," he smirked.

" Yeah left," the goons chuckled.

" Crabbe, Goyle don't listen to Malfoy," Harry shook. " He is going to turn on you both. One day he will be extremely hungry in the night and he will turn to you both to satisfy his hunger. He will kill you don't trust him."

" Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy laughed. " You're my friends. Why would I ever do that?"

" Harry we trust Malfoy," they smiled. " He is our friend."

Harry thought he could have convinced them.

" Boys I think we need to teach Potter a lesson on not eaves dropping," he sneered opening his mouth to show his fangs. " I think he needs to die."

" Malfoy you don't want to kill me," Harry replied. " You're plan will fall apart."

" What?"

" You kill me and you'll have no one to blame all the deaths on," he smirked. " They will start suspecting someone else maybe…you."

Pondering for a minute Malfoy let go of Harry. Harry crashed to the floor.

" Potter you're safe for now but I will kill you," he snarled. " Come Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry sighed a breath of relief.

* * *

Around the time of dinner Harry was explaining his encounter with Malfoy.

" He killed Colin?" Ginny cried. " Creevy?"

" Yes Ginny," Harry frowned. " And destroyed the only evidence there is proving that I am not a vampire."  
" What is that?"

" The camera," Harry responded.

" Yes I heard this in defense against the dark arts," she nodded. " Vampires have no reflection. And they don't show up on film."

" Malfoy destroyed the camera knowing that," Harry frowned. " Now people will always think I am a killer."

Harry frowned. He felt extra lousy. A group of kids walked past Harry whispering words like " beast" and " murderer." This broke Harry's heart.

" Harry," Ginny smiled placing her hand on Harry's. " It will be okay."

Looking down at the hand Harry grinned and Ginny blushed. Ron who didn't want to feel left out placed his hand on top of theirs too.

" Yea!" he squealed.

" Yea," Harry smiled.

" Yea," Ginny smiled.

* * *

In the common rooms Ginny was already up in bed. It was only Ron and Harry.

" Harry," Ron asked.

" Yes Ron," Harry replied.

" I like chocolate frogs," he grinned.

Harry smiled at his friend.

" Where is St.Mungos?" Ron asked.

" Uh why?" Harry stared.

Ron smiled and looked deep into the fire.

" Ginny says I might go there and that I shouldn't be afraid," Ron responded. " Why shouldn't I be afraid Harry? Is it scary?"

" Well, no,"

" Good because I don't like scary," Ron frowned. " Scary is scary. And it scares me."

Harry couldn't believe Ginny had told Ron he would be going to St. Mungos. If he really knew why he was going there it would probably crush him. Frowning he growled. Malfoy had ruined so much.

" Hey Ron let's head to bed," he smiled.

" Okay," he yawned. " I am tired."

* * *

While Harry slumbered he felt someone nudging him. Waking up he saw Ron staring him in the face.

" Ron what is wrong?" he asked.

" He's here Harry," Ron shivered. " He's here and he wants to kill me."

"Who?"

" Malfoy,"

* * *

Ron and Harry slowly ambled down the stairs. There was someone sitting in the chair in front of the fire. They approached even slower. Ron was gripping onto Harry so hard that he could feel Ron's nail digging into his skin.

"Hello boys," a voice called.

" Malfoy that you?" Harry asked.

" Yes, who else?"

Malfoy rose out of his chair and walked over to Harry and Ron.

" What a pleasant surprise," he chuckled. " Just out to hunt for a **mid night snack**."

Ron shivered more and gripped onto Harry harder.

" Well you need to leave," Harry growled. " This is the Gryffindor corridors and you aren't allowed in here. How did you get past the fat lady?"

" Easy gave her the password," he smiled. " Plus she just assumed I was seeing some girl. Me seeing a Gryffindor?"

" The fat lady isn't very good security," Harry thought out loud.

" Weasley don't think I don't see you," he sneered. " Because I can smell your blood and I know you're down here."

" Hi Malfoy," he shuddered. " Why are you here?"

" Thought I pay my favorite Gryffindor boys a visit," he smiled.

" Oh," Ron grinned. " Do you want to play wizard chess then?"

" I don't want to play you're stupid game," he growled. " I came here to feast. Now the question is whose blood do I want to drink this time?"

Malfoy mysteriously vanished and returned with a screaming Ginny. He held her in his arms laughing evilly. Ron tensed up and began to panic.

" Leave Ginny alone Malfoy," Harry demanded.

" Please Malfoy," Ron squealed. " My sister. It is my sister."

" Exactly," He smirked. " Now tell me this. Who was the one who told?"

Harry frowned raising an eyebrow. What was Malfoy talking about? Ginny's face was scrunched up in fear. Tears ran down her face. Malfoy only laughed louder. Harry was surprised no one heard it.

" I am going to ask again," he sneered. " Who told?"

There wasn't a response.

" No one wants to speak up?" he asked. " Do I have to kill her to get it out of you?"

" We didn't do anything," Harry snarled. " Why would we tell?"

Laughter erupted from Malfoy's mouth making Ron jump. Harry only stared straight ahead.

" Don't make me laugh Potter," he remarked. " Big bad vampire on the loose and you're not going to tell. Spare me. I know one of you told."

" Malfoy we told no one," Ron stammered. " No one just like you wanted. I know none of us did because we don't want you to kill us Malfoy. We would never tell. Especially I wouldn't because I fear you and you're more powerful…

" Silence Weasley," he grumbled. " You're talk bores me."

Ron instantly shut his mouth. Harry was getting slightly annoyed by how Ron's grip was tightening.

" Malfoy we promise you we told no one," he sighed.

" Lie," he smirked. " Nice try but you told Dumbledore."

" How do you know that we did?" Harry asked.

" I could hear you're conversation," he snarled. "Plus Granger was yelling about it after you three left the office. I was there you just didn't see me."

" Well," Harry mumbled. " Maybe so. But we haven't told anyone since then."

" And that is where I draw the line," Malfoy confirmed. " You must have told because this afternoon a group of first year slytherans past me today. And one looked at me strange."

" Slytherans Malfoy," Harry commented. " We don't talk to slytherans really. How could we have told one about you? And it was one kid why are you worried?"

" Little children have big mouths," Malfoy replied. " They like to spread information to their friends."

" True Malfoy," Ginny spoke up. " But most friends don't believe their friends the first time."

" Ginny," he scowled. " You had no permission to speak. Now did you?"

" You never said I had to have permission you blood thirsty beast," she growled. " Now if you don't let me go I will resort to kicking and screaming and believe me the Gryffindors will come to my aide."

Malfoy mumbled angrily. Then his frown was instantly replaced with a smirk. He grinned evilly and looked at Ginny hungrily.

" Ginny," he laughed. " You are so young so stupid. Do you actually think they can help you after you're already dead? Because I can leave here so fast it will make idiotic Ron's head spin."

" Malfoy you wouldn't," Harry eyed him. " You're bluffing."

" Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," he glared. " Do you really want to take that chance? Remember Weasley's sister is in danger."

Harry frowned why did Malfoy always have to take someone that was close to him and use it to his advantage. He couldn't let Ginny get hurt. He wouldn't forgive himself. Ron was shivering behind him still gripping onto him with all the strength he obtained.

" Ron could you please loosen your grip," Harry hissed.

" Harry, I am afraid," he shuddered. " I don't want you to leave me."

" I won't so please…

" Time is ticking Potter make a decision," Malfoy sneered.

" Malfoy have you ever stopped to think that maybe Crabbe or Goyle had told?" Harry asked casually.

" What?" he hollered.

Malfoy's pale face suddenly brightened and turned bright cherry red. He seemed like that very comment Harry had shared was making him turn redder by the minute. He still held Ginny in his grasp but after dropped her. She fell with a painful thud on her backside. Grumbling she got off the floor and ran over to Harry's side. Slowly Malfoy strolled up to Harry. His smirk replaced with a mean glare that could possibly kill a whole group of people.

" Crabbe and Goyle are loyal friends they would never betray me," he snarled. " I trust them fully."

" I would stop and think about that Malfoy," Harry replied calmly. " If I were your friend, which would never happen because you are scum, I would not keep such a secret a secret. I would try to get the message across to as much people. See Malfoy you have forgotten you are a blood-craving lunatic. And Crabbe and Goyle understand what you are cable of. They know you will stop at nothing to get your regular fill of blood. Let's just say they might or wait are afraid you will kill them."

Malfoy stood staring into Harry's eyes for a minute. Harry was surprised he hadn't tried his hypnotizing powers on him. Waiting for a response Harry began to wonder was Malfoy worried was the bloodsucker actually afraid. Satisfied with his work Harry smiled for the first time that day. Seeing the smile made Malfoy growl.

" Potter I do not and will not believe you," he said matter factly. " Crabbe and Goyle have never betrayed me and wont start now. I believe you are indeed the spiller of the information."

" Go ahead don't believe me," he smiled. " You'll be sorry."

Malfoy glared at Harry then opened a window transformed into a bat and flew out. Victoriously Harry punched the air. Ginny glared.

" Why did you do that?" she demanded.

" Do what?" he asked. " Oh you mean save your life sorry about that."

" No, telling him it was Crabbe and Goyle," she frowned.

" Probably was Ginny," he sighed. " Don't blame them."

" Harry you could have caused two deaths," she grumbled. " Malfoy suspects something now Harry. He will act upon his suspicion. He will question them and he probably wont like the outcome. And Harry they both could die."

" But Ginny," Harry sighed. " How was…

" I am going up to bed but thanks for saving me," she frowned.

Ginny slowly walked up the stairs. Every step she took she would look at Harry and shake her head.

" Ron I think I did a bad thing," Harry sighed.

* * *

Next morning the sun penetrated the curtains of the window. Specks of light lightened up Harry's face. Yawning he got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then got dress and headed down into the common rooms. Strolling out the portrait hole sluggishly he caught up with Ginny who had the look of anger upon her face.

" Harry I can't believe you," she stomped her foot. " You left my brother all alone."

" What are you talking about Ginny?" he asked. " Ron is right here…Ron?"

" Exactly where is he?" she demanded. " You both sleep in the same dormitory yet you can't make sure he is down here and safe?"

" Calm down Ginny someone probably found him," Harry sighed.

" That is what I am afraid of," she glared.

Harry promised to find Ron. Looking around he spotted a circle of boys laughing. Curious by the large group he ran over to check what was happening.

" Hey, what is going on?" Harry asked.

" It's hilarious," a boy chuckled not looking at Harry. "Every time we throw jellybeans at him he screams."

" Who?" Harry asked trying to see.

" Some imbecile looking for his sister and friend," the boy laughed. " Oh now he is crying what a loser."

The boy who Harry had talked to continued to laugh. Harry ignored him and shoved through the group. Sitting in the middle of the circle crying his eyes out was Ron. His arms were wrapped around his legs and he was rocking back and forth. He hollered out when jellybeans hit him. The boys continued to laugh.

" Please," Ron cried. " Help me find my sister or Harry. Please."

" Ron,"

" Harry," he whined. " Harry!"

" Look the imbecile knows the vampire," the boy shouted.

"The imbecile is probably the vampire's lackey," the boy announced.

Ignoring the shouting Harry try to push his way out of the crowd.

" Let's kill the vampire and the boy for being friends with a vampire!" they all shouted.

Instantly Harry grabbed Ron's hand and ran all the way into the great hall. Ginny was eating her breakfast alone until Harry and Ron sat down. She looked up and squealed with joy. Hugging Ron she thanked Harry.

" Gin," Ron smiled. " I was so lost and no one would help me. I asked them nicely and they threw things at me Gin. They threw things at me."

Confused Ginny looked toward Harry for an answer but he was too busy staring at the front of the great hall where Professor McGonagall was standing.

" Students please quiet down," she begged. " I must make an important announcement."

" Is Dumbledore coming back?" a boy shouted.

" No professor Dumbledore will be gone for some time," she explained. " Now…

" Is he going to come back before we all die?" the boy asked further.

" No one is going to die because the ministry and the professors of Hogwarts will have a meeting about whether or not to close the school," she remarked. " That will be all."

Whispers filled the great hall some students wanted to leave the school others didn't like the idea. Harry didn't especially.

" Did you hear what McGonagall said?" Harry asked.

" Yes, and I think that I wouldn't be too angry if the school closed," she answered.

" You're kidding?"

Ginny didn't respond.

" Ginny Hogwarts is our home away from home," he smiled. " So many memories. We can't just leave it all because Malfoy is killing people."

" Yes we can Harry," she cried. " We must. Look at Ron Harry. Really look at him. Will he ever be the same again? No Harry. And where are Seamus, Neville and Dean? They're all dead. We have to leave."

" Ginny," Harry began.

" No Harry we have to leave," she shook. " We have to."

" Do you think we should leave Hogwarts Ron?" Harry asked.

" Harry don't ask him that question you know…

" Ginny he isn't stupid," Harry yelled. " He is capable of answering questions. Now Ron do you want to leave Hogwarts?"

Ron looked at his sister then at Harry.

" See what you have done," Ginny frowned. " He probably doesn't understand."

" Hogwarts is home," Ron replied. " I… don't want to leave my home."

" See Ginny Ron doesn't want to leave," Harry pointed out. " We can't leave."

Ginny frowned slightly.

" Well what about Malfoy?" she asked.

" We'll figure something out," Harry responded. " Promise."

* * *

The potion classroom was dark and gloomy. Different chemical fumes drifted through the air. Students were staring at Harry. Harry ignored them and waited for the doom that was Snape. Ron passed the time by drawing pictures.

" Harry," Ron asked. " Do you like my picture?"

Harry was about to look at Ron's creation but it hovered in the air and flew into Snape's hand. Looking at the picture Snape glared pointed his wand at it so it would disappear. Once at the front of the class he began to write down potion directions on the board.

" Professor," a girl asked. " How do you feel about the school closing?"

" I think if Hogwarts has to close because of the safety of students then so be it," he answered.

" What do you think about the vampire?" a boy asked.

" Vampire," he pondered. " I think the vampire is a clever little sneak if he can tip toe about and get people with others not seeing."

" You don't think of it as a threat?" another boy asked.

" Personally I think the vampire is of no big threat to this school," he mumbled. " Now we will begin our lesson with…

" What about all the deaths professor surely you think that is horrible," a girl exclaimed.

" Yes the vampire is a horrible murderer," he replied. " Now…

" I heard Harry was the vampire," a boy hollered.

Snape stopped and looked at the boy in the back of the class. Harry dare not look Snape in the eyes. A smile formed on Snape's face.

" Harry the vampire," he grinned. " Well that is something different."

" Yes sir," a girl piped up. " We thought Harry was going to be our hero but really he will be the one to kill us yet. I hear he was a vampire even before he came to this school."

Harry sighed and placed his head on his desk. Ron saw this and frowned.

" Harry isn't the vampire," Ron yelled. " It is Malfoy. I know he hollered. He bit me then killed Dean, Seamus and Neville. I am not lying see I have a bite mark on my neck. See right there."

Ron continued to point to his mark.

" He is a vampire too!" a girl squealed. " Harry got him and he didn't die. He must be a vampire."

" No," Ron shook. " Malfoy is the vampire. I promise. I promise."

" Me a vampire," Malfoy chuckled. " I would never. Suits Potter better. Harry seems like the vampire type."

Everyone nodded.

" Ten points from Gryffindor because Weasley interrupted class," Snape remarked. " Now Weasley apologize to Malfoy and I wont give you detention."

" Detention," Harry shouted. " Snape Ron can't go to detention because…

" I am not saying sorry to Malfoy," Ron shook his head. " He is a vampire and he kills people."

" Fine," Snape growled. " You will serve detention tomorrow night with me."

Ron didn't look a bit phased. It was like he had no idea what detention was and how horrible it could be. Harry sighed deeper. Ginny was going to be extremely angry with what happened to Ron. When it came time to make the potion Harry did a pretty good job but Ron, poor Ron couldn't understand. In the end the whole room was covered in goop. Because of Ro's mistake another ten points were taken from Gryffindor. But Harry didn't care because he was still know as the vampire and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Lunch came fast and Ginny was already waiting for them to come.

" Did you hear Harry?" Ginny asked sadly. " Crabbe and Goyle were found dead in the astronomy tower last night."

" What?" Harry asked.

" What makes me so mad is Malfoy is telling everyone how sad he is and how it is your entire fault because you killed them," she huffed.

" He is telling people I did it?" Harry frowned. " Great."

" Ginny I got detention?" Ron sang out.

Harry gulped slightly.

" What?" she hollered.

" Yes," Ron smiled. " Snape gave it to me. He said I would be serving it with him tomorrow night. I must be special Gin because he gave it only to me. Do you both want to come?"

" Harry may I ask why…

" Ron called Malfoy a vampire," Harry spoke up. " And you know how Malfoy is Snape's favorite student and all."

" You let Ron call Malfoy a vampire?" Ginny growled.

" I didn't know he was going to say that?" Harry sighed.

" I don't care," Ginny sighed. " There isn't a way we can get him out of detention right?"

Harry nodded.

" Well," she frowned. " He'll just have to go to it."

Harry frowned he had done it again gotten Ginny mad. It was like everything he did was wrong. Pansy Parkinson strolled up to three friends.

" Harry Potter," she squeaked. " You are such a monster."

" Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Pansy face turned bright salmon red. She tapped her foot and huffed angrily. Pointing a shaking finger at Harry she growled.

" You killed Crabbe and Goyle," she glared.

" I did not," Harry retorted. " Those are nothing but rumors."

" Draco is extremely sad about it," she frowned. " He is crying his eyes out thanks to you. Just because you hate him doesn't mean…

" Are you kidding me?" he asked. " Malfoy is not crying about it. If anything he did it himself. Filthy blood sucker."

Pansy glared then pointed her finger at the Slytheran table. Malfoy face was in his hands. Pulling up his head it revealed his true feelings evil and happy. He smiled and waved at Harry then went back to pretend crying.

" He is faking it with all he is worth," Harry mumbled.

" Faking! Draco doesn't fake it when it comes to his emotions," Pansy growled. " He is a sincere person."

Ginny snorted and Pansy glared.

"Well anyway," Pansy glared. " I am not happy and I think you should be arrested or **killed**."

Pansy quickly turned around and headed to the Slytheran table. Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

" Why?" he asked. " Why?"

" It will be okay," Ginny smiled. " Let's hope."

* * *

The breaks at Hogwarts were wither spent inside the common rooms or outside on Hogwarts grounds. Harry and Ron always spent it outside walking around where all three of them would go to Hagrids. They were over due for a trip to their friend Hagrid.

The cold autumn air ruffled the hair on both boys' heads. They climbed down the stone steps in silence not knowing what to say to each other. As the small hut came into view they noticed buckbeak was back in his small pin by the hut. Hagrid was outside standing in front of his house. When they arrived at his home they realized he was looking into the sky.

" Hagrid," Harry called out. " Hagrid."

The giant turned toward them wearing a warm smile.

" Hello Hagrid," Ron answered waving.

" How you boys/" he asked.

" Okay Hagrid," Harry smiled. " Did you hear about the news? Hogwarts might be closing."

" Yes Harry remember I was there," he grinned.

" Would you leave?" Harry asked.

" No I have lived in the back of Hogwarts all my life," he confirmed. " I ain't about to leave now."

Harry grinned. Hagrid invited both boys into his home as he always did so many other times. Two mugs were placed on the table Hagrid was about to get two more but frowned and placed the third back in his cupboard.

" Poor Hermione," he sighed.

" We know," Harry sighed.

" Good thing you both are okay," he smiled. " Don't know what I would do if both of you were gone too."

" Hagrid to tell you the truth we aren't really okay," Harry sighed. " We are in a sort of dilemma. We have a big burden we have to fight and we have no idea how to fight it."

" Hold on what is it?" Hagrid asked.

" The vampire,"

" Oh no," Hagrid waged his finger. " You both will not be fighting no vampire nope."

" Hagrid," Harry pouted. " We have encountered the vampire times before."

Hagrid scratched his beard and huffed.

" And you boys are all right?" Hagrid chuckled. " Clever you too. Always slipping out of dangerous situations safely. I should not have worried. Nothing could every happen if…

" Actually there is more news," Harry began the tale.

Hagrid gave the same response Ginny had given. He gave shocked gasps at the right times and frowned the whole time. Looked over at Ron every second as if it was hard to believe. In the end Hagrid laughed.

" I can't believe that…

Ron was fumbling with a rock on the table when Harry randomly shoved down his collar and showed his neck to Hagrid. The giant went pale and looked to be about to have a heart attack. Gulping loud enough for someone to hear he reached to touch the bite. Ron flinched at the contact.

" He was bitten," Hagrid. " And survived where many have died. That is very strange. And you say Malfoy is the vampire. You sure about it Harry?"

Harry nodded. Then remembered what Dumbledore had told them.

" _For now you three need to keep this secret a secret for a little longer," he ordered. " We don't want to freak anyone out." _

The words repeated in his head over and over. Had he done a wrong thing? It was too late to fix it. Quickly he tried to think of something but he got nothing so he said what he could.

" Don't tell anyone," Harry replied. " Please."

" Why this is big news," Hagrid eyed him. " Everything could be solved right now."

" Yes but Dumbledore told us not to," he frowned. " I just went against what he wished."

Hagrid thought about this a bit. Frowning he promised none of the information will be revealed to anyone.

" We better go," Harry grinned. " Ginny is probably looking for us before."

Waving good-bye Harry and Ron exited the hut. When they stepped out and walked away from the house they both flew backwards falling with a thud.

" And that is how you do a perfect jinx," Mallory announced to a group of small first year slytherans.

" Malfoy!" Harry screamed. " You nearly killed us."

" Oh Potter Weasel," he laughed. " Didn't see you both there."

He dismissed the small group of children then walked toward both boys. Smirking he looked toward the hut.

" Still visiting that fat oaf?" he asked.

" He isn't a fat oaf," Harry growled. " He is a great friend. You wouldn't know what a great friend is. You killed both of yours."

" Potter," Malfoy growled. "You have a big mouth. Not afraid to say what you know even if it could cost you your life."

" Thank you I try," Harry glared.

" As much as I love to stand here and chat I have to go," he waved then walked away.

" I just wish he would…uh," Harry grumbled.

Harry knew they needed a plan to destroy Malfoy but he didn't know what that plan was.

* * *

At dinner the boys again sat with Ginny who started talking about the Yule ball.

" It is coming up you know," she smiled.

" They are still going to have it?" Harry frowned.

" Why not? There will be adult supervision there. There is no way Malfoy can ruin it."

" Don't know Ginny Malfoy is sneaky," he replied. " When is it?"

" Heard it was going to be two weeks from now," she grinned. " I don't know what to wear."

Ginny squealed out in excitement then got up and went to sit with Luna. Harry scratched his head then went back to eating.

" Aren't you going to eat Ron?" Harry asked.

" Harry the Yule ball," Ron remarked.

" Yeah it is a dance remember?" he grinned.

" Will people die Harry?"

" Why would people die Ron?" Harry asked.

" I don't know," Ron sighed. " Because of Malfoy."

" Ron don't worry," Harry grinned. " Nothing will happen."

* * *

On their way to the Gryffindor tower they heard Malfoy talking with Pansy. Both boys found a place to hide.

" Pansy," he called to her.

" Yes Draco,"

" Well you know the Yule ball is coming?" he said.

Was Malfoy going to ask Pansy out? Harry wondered.

" Yes," she grinned.

" I was wondering…

" Yes I'll go with you Draco,"

" No," he hollered. " Not that. I was wondering if you would help me with a prank I want to pull on that day."

" Sure Draco," she frowned. " I would be happy to."

" Thanks," he grinned evilly.

Pansy and Malfoy walked away. Harry and Ron got out of hiding.

" What was that all about?" Harry wondered. " What prank does he want to pull?"

" I don't know Harry," Ron shrugged. " Maybe he will put itching powder on everyone. That would be funny."

" Yeah maybe," Harry sighed.

Harry had a feeling the prank wasn't going to be something funny. He had this feeling people were in danger but he couldn't figure out why. Malfoy was after all going to administer the prank and he could do something awful. Looking back toward where Malfoy and Pansy had been he frowned. What was that prank? And could people be in danger.

* * *

End of chapter 11.


	12. Massacre

Blood Sucker

Author Response:

**Niles Chiku**: I am sorry my last chapter seemed fake and unrealistic to you. I promiseI will be fixing that soon. This chapter is probably not any better but i hope you read it anyway. In the thirteen chapter it will slowly become realistic. I promise. I got carried away with the last chapter so I wasn't thinking about that. The chapters after this will be better. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Thanks again for reveiwing and I hope you keep reaidng this story.

Chapter 12 Massacre

Two weeks had passed by quickly and he couldn't figure out what Malfoy was planning. He informed Ginny about what he heard and she just shrugged not knowing what to say about. The day of the Yule ball came and Harry worked up the courage to ask Ginny who was please. Ron decided to just go with Luna since Hermione was unconscious still.

" Can't believe Hermione is missing this," Ginny sighed.

The decorations for the great hall were beautiful. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. Twinkling stars shone above and the moon was bright. Fairies of different colors fluttered about. Crystal statues of unicorns were upon each table of food. Ron rushed over to eat the food off one of the tables. Harry walked over to his friend and tried some of the food. The lights were dimmed a bit so the fairies had the job of lighting up the rest of the room. It was a magnificent sight.

" This food is good Harry," Ron pointed. " Very good food."

" Glad you are happy Ron," Harry smirked.

" I wonder when the music will be playing," Ginny pondered.

" I don't know," Harry smiled.

Soft classical music drifted through the great hall. All the couples instantly got onto the floor and began to slow dance. Ron who was still eating had missed the cue and let Luna standing alone.

" Ron," she asked. " Don't you want to ask me something?"

" Oh yes," Ron grinned. " Want to try the food?"

" No come on let's dance," she grinned grabbing Ron's hand.

All the worries of Malfoy and everything else seemed not to matter. He danced away with Ginny.

" Thanks Harry," Ginny grinned. " For asking me."

" You are welcome," he smiled.

" Hope Ron is having fun too," Ginny replied.

" He probably is," Harry answered.

Ron was having much fun. Dancing with Luna wasn't too bad. He even liked the weird shape of her earrings. They were shaped like unicorns. Harry saw Malfoy and Pansy move out of the great hall.

" Ginny look," Harry pointed.

" What?"

" Malfoy and Pansy have just left," Harry responded. " Maybe we should go stop them."

" Harry whatever they are going to do," Ginny smiled. " There is no possible way they can do it without McGonagall noticing."

She softly placed her head on Harry's shoulder. A blush crept onto his face from the contact. Maybe Ginny was right. Both moved to the soft music playing. It was a good day and nothing could go wrong tonight.

* * *

Outside of the great hall two figures were talking.

"Are you sure we should do this Draco," she asked.

" Yes I am sure," he smirked. " It is all apart of the prank."

* * *

Within the great hall there was a whoosh and black smoke flooded into the great hall. The professors were blinded and so were the other students. Girls were screaming and boys were hollering out in anger.

" Students calm down," a voice boomed.

No one could see who the owner of the voice was so the screaming continued. Harry heard the screaming get louder and there was another whoosh.

" Harry," Ginny cried out.

" I am here Ginny," Harry called out holding onto her.

" What is going on?" she asked.

" I think this is Malfoy's sick little prank," Harry informed.

" Ginny!" a voice hollered.

" Harry that sounds like Ron," Ginny cried.

A figure pushed through the darkness and turned out to be Ron. Tears streamed down his face.

" Luna," he shuddered. " Is gone?"

" Gone?" Ginny squeaked. " Vanished just like that."

Ron nodded.

" Ginny we have to do something," Harry demanded. " You two follow me."

Both nodded and tried to follow Harry out of the darkness. Finally they managed to leave the great hall. Outside of the great hall was clear. Harry heard someone screaming and ran toward the voice. What they found was Pansy yelling.

" Malfoy! Where did you go?" she hollered. " Why must I stay here?"

" Pansy," Harry screamed. " What is going on?"

By the sight of Harry she panicked.

" The vampire Malfoy," she hollered. " He is here save me."

" Pansy," he growled ceasing her arm. " What is going on?"

" I don't know," she cried hopelessly. " I was helping Malfoy with his prank. He was going to use darkness powder to blind everyone inside and freak him or her out. He told me to stay here and I did. Now he is gone."

" Why did you help him with this prank," Ginny shouted. " Malfoy is the vampire."

" No he isn't," Pansy growled. " Harry is."

" I am not," Harry shouted. " Now where is Malfoy?"

" I don't know," she shouted. " Leave me alone."

Harry mumbled something and then the three left Pansy to her screaming.

" Pansy has no idea where Malfoy is?" Ginny asked. " That isn't good."

The three turned into a corridor. All three gasped. Bodies scattered the hall. It looked like half the people at the dance was lying in the hall. Ginny covered her mouth and Ron screamed.

" Are they…

Bravely Harry walked up to a boy lying on the floor he checked his pulse and there wasn't one. He nodded. They must have been all dead.

" Harry you don't think Malfoy did this all?" Ginny asked shaking. " He couldn't there are too much people here."

" Malfoy is a powerful vampire," Harry confessed. " I think he is capable of this and more."

" Harry! Luna," Ron cried out. " Is alive!"

The two rushed over to Ron. Luna eyes were a bit open. Her breathing was raspy but she was alive.

" Ron," she croaked.

" Yes, Luna," he smiled. " You're alive."

" Malfoy's the vampire," she stammered.

" We know," Ron frowned. " All along."

" Luna you will be okay," Ginny smiled. " We'll get you to the hospital wing and…

" No," she gurgled. " I can't."

" Yes, you can," Harry answered.

She smiled then closed her eyes. Ginny broke into tears. Harry looked away.

" Luna," Ron frowned. " Don't sleep now. We have to get you out of here before he comes back."

" Oh Ron," Ginny cried hugging Ron.

" What?" he asked.

" Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "Come out! We know what you did."

There were screams and shocked noises coming from behind them. The rest of the dance was behind them.

" See," Pansy shrieked. " Harry killed all those people. Who knows where poor Draco is."

" What?" Harry hollered. " You think I did this?"

All the students shouted out yes. There was a loud groan. Whirling around Harry saw Malfoy rise from the floor where the bodies were. He wasn't there before.

" What happened?" he asked. "Is everyone okay?"

He saw the bodies and screamed in shock.

" I thought I saved them," he cried. " But I guess…

" Oh Draco," Pansy squealed. " That must have been why you wanted me to stay. To keep me out of danger."

Pansy hugged Malfoy tightly.

" Yes," Malfoy glared. " I thought I defeated you Potter. But you are too powerful of a vampire for me."

" No," Ron shouted. " He is lying. He is lying. Malfoy is the vampire."

" Why should we believe you?" a boy shouted. " You are working with the vampire.

" No," Ron hollered. " No I'm not."

Ron cried and Ginny glared.

" Do you people actually believe Malfoy?" she asked.

All the students yelled yes. Ginny frowned. Harry began to cry and ran out of the school into the night.

* * *

Harry went to seat by the glistening lake. He cried angry tears. What was wrong with everyone? How couldn't they believe him? Another person sat next him. Looking to his right he spotted Ginny and Ron.

" Oh Harry," Ginny sighed. " It will be okay."

" Maybe I should leave," Harry growled. " Leave this school."

" And leave everyone who needs you," she remarked.

" Yes, no one cares," he growled. " They don't believe me anyway."

" No Harry no," Ginny frowned. " They maybe blind but Harry their confused and scared. They will all come around."

A sigh of frustration escaped Harry's mouth. What could he do?

" What can I do?" he frowned. " Can't go back in there. Everyone thinks I killed those people."

" Harry they may think all they want but you and we know they are wrong," she grinned. " Let's go back inside it is a little chilly out here."

" No," Harry refused. " You two go back in. I want to seat out here."

" Oh okay," Ginny sighed.

Ginny walked back toward the school.

" Do you want me to stay?" Ron asked.

" Ron you go back inside," Harry grinned. " I'll be fine."

" Okay Ron go," he smiled. " Maybe I can have more food."

Harry laughed. Sitting outside all alone was better. He could think.

" Why is this happening?" Harry asked aloud.

" I'd like to know too," a voice replied.

Whirling around Harry saw McGonagall standing behind him.

" Hello professor," he sighed. " I promise I didn't do that."

" Usually I would have sent you to Dumbledore," she grinned. " But it is my responsibility because he isn't here so let's go talk."

Harry nodded. As they both walked into the school they heard crying. McGonagall walked right past it and up the stairs. They entered her classroom. Once inside she went to seat behind her desk. Harry grabbed a chair and sat in it.

" Mr. Potter," she smiled. " Explain why you were out of the great hall tonight."

" Well, I saw Pansy and Malfoy leaving the dance," he answered. " I wanted to follow them."

" You wanted to follow them why?"

" They were up to something," he responded.

" Yes, and…

" They planned the whole black out," he blurted out. " They used some stuff to confuse everyone. I think it is darkness in a can."

" You sure?" she asked.

" I am," Harry answered.

" Okay," she answered. " I will be contacting Mr. Malfoy once you leave."

" Oh and Malfoy is the vampire," Harry piped up.

" That is a strong accusation Mr. Potter can you back it up?" she asked.

" No professor," Harry frowned. " But it is true. Don't ask him though he would probably lie."

" Thank you for the tip," she smiled. " You may leave."

Harry grinned. He had a feeling everything would be okay. When he met up with Ginny and Ron he was smiling.

"What happened?" they asked.

" Everything will be okay," he replied. " McGonagall knows now."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

" The event of last night was very devastating," she hollered. " But we assure everything will be fixed. The meeting with the ministry will be tonight and we will be talking about closing the school. If the ministry agrees Hogwarts will be closed at the end of this month."

" Harry I thought McGonagall knows?" Ginny eyed him. " If she does all she would have to do is expel Malfoy and we would be safe."

" She didn't believe me," Harry growled. " She didn't."

After breakfast Harry stomped up to professor McGonagall.

" Why didn't you believe me?" he demanded.

" Believe you about what?" she asked. " Oh I will not believe that one of the students at this school is a vampire. I talked to Malfoy last night and he had no idea what I was talking about. He insisted that you were the vampire but of course I didn't believe that either."

" Professor," Harry growled. " You asked him if he was the vampire? You don't ask a vampire if he or she is a vampire. They'll lie of course."

" Mr. Potter discussion is over," she stopped him. " You must be off to class."

Growling he wanted to argue more but was afraid of detention. So he let McGonagall leave. He let his hope of everything being okay walk away. As Harry went through the day he received more glares from students. People even threatened to destroy him. Seventh year students had begun to bully him. They would shove him into the wall and say nasty things about him.

" Hey Harry," Ginny sighed. " You okay?"

" No," Harry grumbled. " Everyone hates me and wants me dead."

" We don't hate you," Ginny responded. " Hermione surely doesn't."

" So," he frowned. " I can't take it Ginny. I get bullied now. People try to hurt me. Just five minutes ago a seventh year shoved me down the stairs and I almost fell the whole way."

" Oh my," Ginny gasped. " Did you tell anyone?"

" Couldn't find McGonagall," Harry answered. " Everyone that was there to witness didn't say anything. Wait they did say I deserved it."

" Harry," Ron patted Harry on the back. " It'll be okay."

" No it won't," Harry shouted. " You don't understand."

" The whole school thinks I killed the students last night," he frowned. " I think some professors believe it too."

" Oh Harry," Ginny frowned. " I promise it will be okay."

" And if not?" Harry asked.

Ginny didn't say anything. That was what Harry thought. Harry hoped the school would stay open so he could prove to people that he wasn't the vampire. But if the school were closed the students reaming would be sent home. And they would all tell their parents he was the vampire. And Harry couldn't imagine what would happen to him then. He rested his head on the table. Tears burned his eyes as he cried.

" Harry," Ginny frowned. " Please don't cry."

" Ginny," Ron cried. " Harry knows that we can't beat Malfoy. Gin we are all going to die."

" Oh Ron stop it," she cried.

" I know we are," Ron frowned. " We are going to I know it. And Gin I am scared."

Harry heard all that was being said. His friends were losing hope. He wanted to tell them not to give up but that would be useless. Malfoy had won. And Harry was afraid to think about was going to happen now. He was horribly afraid. With all that happened so far Harry was sure that there was no hope. But he was afraid what would happen if he surrendered. Could Malfoy wipe out the whole school? Would there be no life left? He didn't want to think about such horror. Hogwarts was in real danger. Harry knew this to be true everyday he woke up. Every a death was announced and everyday Dumbledore was not at school. They needed a huge miracle. A miracle big enough to save the school from Malfoy. The school was doomed and sadly Harry agreed.

* * *

End of chapter 12.


	13. Remus Lupin

Blood Sucker 

Author Response:

Niles Chiku: I am so sorry the last chapter wasn't good. Please continue to read because i am going to fix it. I promise. I realize no that I need to make this a little more realistic. So am going to do that. In the nexxt chapter you might see some change. Thnaks for reviewing.

Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter: Last chapter was sad and a bit sweet. Thank you. Will they found out if it is Malfoy? Read on and see. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter13 Remus Lupin

People weren't getting over the event that happened at the Yule ball. Everyone seemed to know about it even the first through third years. Whispers were exchanged between friends about the horrible night. Harry tried his best to ignore everyone. At breakfast all the students were eating. Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

" Students!" she called out. " Because of last night Hogwarts School will be under a permanent lock down. Meaning that no one is allowed outside of this school or in the corridors at night without an escort. I also have some sad news. Our defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Perry has left Hogwarts."

Whispers flooded the great hall once more.

" Our new defense against the dark arts teacher and our old," she began. " Mr. Lupin."

" Professor Lupin," Harry asked. " I haven't seen him in a long while."

" Neither have I," Ginny smiled. " Glad he is taking the job."

" Maybe he can help us," Harry grinned.

Harry's day seemed to brighten up a bit. After breakfast Harry caught up with Professor Lupin. The man turned around and grinned once his saw Harry.

" How are you Harry?" he grinned.

" Not good sir, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

" Yes sure,"

Harry followed professor Lupin into the defense against the dark arts classroom. Taking a seat in a near by chair Harry waited for Professor Lupin to sit down.

" Professor you know there is a vampire stalking this school right?" Harry asked.

" Yes Harry I am aware of the school's current dilemma," he frowned.

" Let me tell you something professor," he whispered. " I know who the vampire is. It is Malfoy."

The look on Lupin's face was expressionless. He showed no sign of shock. He just sat behind his desk and looked at Harry. Harry was afraid he didn't believe him.

" I thought my hypothesis was correct," he frowned. " Something was different about Draco Malfoy when I saw him today. He had a sort of dark aura around him. May sound weird but when I ran into him today something seemed cynical about him."

" He killed Crabbe and Goyle and…

" I know about the deaths," Professor Lupin interrupted. " And I will try my best to help."

" Can you help me clear my name?" he asked.

" Why?"

" People think I am the vampire,"

" Outrageous!"

" I know,"

Lupin scratched the back of his head then tapped his fingers on the desk.

" Harry I will promise to talk to McGonagall," he promised. " We will see what we can possibly do about Malfoy."

" Nothing he is immuned to magic," Harry frowned.

" With some proper research we can probably fix that problem," he smiled. " Now Harry I must get ready for my class. I'll see you soon."

Harry agreed and headed out of the class. When he exited the room he heard shouting. In the corridor he heard screaming and the sound of Ron's voice. As he got closer he was able to hear what the ruckus was about.

" Harry isn't the vampire," Ron shouted.

" Why should we believe you crazy boy," a voice yelled.

When Harry was at the scene of the problem he saw Ron was fighting with an extremely tall boy with dark brown hair. The boy had friends behind him but Ron had no one. Harry had wondered where Ginny was.

" You should believe me because if you don't Malfoy will bite you and you and you…

" You're crazy and no one believes the crazy," the boy hollered.

" It is Malfoy," Ron pouted. " I am telling the truth you have to believe me."

" Ron," Harry called out.

The boy turned to see Harry and smirked.

" Well look who it is Harry Potter the vampire," he grinned.

" You should believe my friend," Harry smiled. " He isn't lying."

" Hey Mathew," a boy called out.

The boy that was yelling at Ron turned to look at the caller of his name. It was a small boy who wore a frightened look upon his face.

" Maybe Harry isn't the vampire," the boy remarked. " It was a rumor anyway. And it was started by a lady in a picture I heard."

" So you believe Malfoy is the vampire then Jet?" Mathew asked.

The boy nodded.

" Why?" Mathew asked further.

" Because when I ran into Malfoy today he replied, " watch out or I'll kill you" and Mathew you don't kid about things like that," Jet responded.

Mathew frowned slightly then looked at Harry.

" Well whatever," he shrugged and left Harry and Ron alone.

" Thanks Ron for standing up for me," Harry smiled. " At least one person didn't think I was the vampire."

Ron grinned happily. Both boys began their trip to defense against the dark arts.

* * *

­­­­­­Professor Lupin stood in the front of the classroom waiting for the students to all arrive. When he spotted Malfoy he frowned. He began to walk around a bit.

"Vampires creatures of the night, blood suckers, murders….

" Harry Potter in other words," Malfoy laughed. " We already learned about vampires from our old defense against the dark arts teacher."

Harry stood up after Malfoy had made that comment about him. He was getting tired of him.

" Everyone stop listening to Malfoy," Harry demanded. " He killed your and mine friends. He is the reason our school is missing almost half of the students. You have no evidence proving I am a vampire. But I have evidence that Malfoy is one. Ron and I have been witnesses to almost every one of his killings. Come on everyone think. I would never hurt anyone. On the other hand Malfoy could careless about all of you. He just wants to get blood. And he doesn't care who you are he'll kill you if he has to."

Harry sat down but the silence didn't end. Harry wondered if people were thinking about it. He hoped they were. Malfoy had an angry look on his face. Professor Lupin seemed a bit shocked by Harry's speech but pulled himself together.

"Vampires are very clever creatures but you can be ahead of them if you just listen to what I say," he smiled.

Malfoy became interested instantly so he sat up and leaned forward. Lupin smiled.

" Actually I don't have much to say," he grinned. " So I'll just will say the general information."  
Disappointment was clearly what Malfoy felt. After class the professor didn't bother to assign pages to read or an essay.

" That man is a joke," Malfoy smirked. " I learned nothing today. How dare Potter call me a vampire."

He said walking with Pansy and other slytherans.

" Good thing Malfoy didn't learn anything today," Harry smiled.

" Harry and Ron!" Professor Lupin hollered.

" Yes professor," Harry answered.

" Sh," he hushed. " Over here."

He directed the boys to an empty corridor.

" I almost made a horrible mistake today," he frowned " Almost gave the vampire the advantage. And oh yes good speech today. I could tell people were really thinking about what you said."

"Thanks. And Professor we know it is Malfoy," he smiled. " We don't need to say the vampire."

" Right," he grinned. " I have decided I will talk to professor McGonagall tonight. I will explain everything I believe and hope she agrees."

" Why don't we try the old mirror trick," Harry asked sarcastically.

" Good idea Harry," he clapped his hands together. "That would work but it would be hard to get him in front of a mirror when others are around but good idea.

Lupin turned and disappeared in the opposite direction. Harry sighed.

" He's weird," Ron shook his head. " Very weird. Yep. Strange."

* * *

Harry had this feeling that with Professor Lupin back everything would be okay. Knowing this made him feel more confident. He began to walk standing tall and proud. Ron and Ginny met up with him.

" Harry," Ron asked. " Why you walking like that? Are you sick?"

" No," Harry laughed. " I am happy."

" Oh," Ron grinned. " I am happy too. So I am going to do that too."

Ron also walked like Harry. Ginny shook her head sadly.

" Professor Lupin will talk to McGonagall tonight," Harry explained. " I can't wait then maybe people will start to believe me."

" I am happy for you Harry," Ginny frowned.

" Ginny this is a happy moment why are you frowning?" Harry questioned.

" Harry I owled my parents," she sighed. " And told them everything about Ron."

" Why?" he asked shocked.

" They were bound to figure out," she replied. " Anyway they are coming up here tomorrow to take Ron out of here."

" He is leaving tomorrow?" Harry hollered out.

" If my parents believe he should," she responded. " Harry I told you he can't stay here…

" Just when things were starting to look up Ginny," Harry mumbled. " And now you have gone and done something like that."

" I did the right thing," Ginny retorted. " Ron needs medical care and people watching him around the clock."

" All he **needs** is friends not doctors that are going to keep him locked up in a cell!" Harry screamed. " Ginny please you have to stop your parents from coming up here tomorrow. You are making the biggest mistake of your life."

" Harry the biggest mistake was not telling them sooner," Ginny huffed. " If you excuse me my brother and I are going to the library."

" What for?" Harry yelled.  
Ginny didn't answer she just grabbed Ron and headed to the library. Harry watched his two friends walk away. He began to feel the confidence and happiness drain him. His best friend was going to be shipped off to St. Mungos tomorrow and Harry couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Harry sat in a chair across from Hermione's bed. Frowning he held her hand.

" Hey Hermione," he smiled. " How are you?"

Harry knew there wouldn't be a response but he continued to talk.

" It is horrible without you," he frowned. " Malfoy is still killing people and people think I am the vampire when it is really him. Plus Ron might be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow forever."

Again there wasn't a response.

" I was just hoping you could come back and help me," he sighed. " We need you Hermione."

Harry got up and left the hospital wing. He hoped Hermione heard all that.

* * *

Classes went by and Harry was a little sad. The only good thing about today was he started to notice people avoiding Malfoy. Lunch went by and there was more classes then came dinner. Harry sat with Ginny and Ron but Ginny wouldn't say a word.

" So Ginny," Harry began. " Went to visit Hermione. You should have come."  
Ginny didn't respond.

" I wanted to come," Ron remarked.

" Tell your sister that you should stay here and you don't need to go to St. Mungos because you're fine here," Harry told Ron.

" Don't you tell my brother that to tell me," she growled. " Ron needs to be somewhere he can be treated…

" Like a maniac," Harry grumbled. " That is what they will treat him like over there. Another mental patient. Ginny Ron is so much more than that. Sure he has a small problem but who doesn't we are all human."

" Harry," Ginny shouted. " When we were in the library Ron couldn't read."

" What?"

" He couldn't read," she cried. " My sixteen year old brother can't read now. Do you know how I feel?"

She cried furiously.

" It is okay Ginny," Ron patted her on the back. " I promise to try harder. I am sorry I am so stupid. I am really sorry."

" Look what you've done Ginny," Harry pointed. " You made Ron think he is stupid. How long have you not been able to read Ron?"

" I don't know," he frowned. " I think a long time."

"See Harry and that is why he must go," Ginny sniffled. " His brain is deteriorating by the day. Each day it seems like his IQ drops."

"Ginny aren't you over exaggerating?"

" Harry my sixteen year old brother can't read," she growled.

Harry decided to not respond to that. After dinner Harry, Ginny and Ron were going up to their common rooms. Professor Lupin came storming down the hall.

"Harry!" he shouted. " I have some good news."

" What?" Harry asked.

" Talked to McGonagall," he huffed. " She is going to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy now."

" Really? She believes me now?" Harry asked.

" Yes, we argued for a while," he smiled. " While you were all eating we talked outside of the great hall. She realized that you were right. Malfoy is the vampire."

" That is great news," Ginny grinned.

" So Ginny," Harry smiled.

" Harry Ron is leaving tomorrow and that is final," she stated.

" Did I miss something?" Professor Lupin asked.

Harry explained the whole story to Professor Lupin.

" I see," he frowned. " That is bad news Harry but I am going to have to side with Ginny. Ron should not be here."

" What but professor," Harry began.

" Harry this is the Weasley family problem and you can't try and sway them toward your decision," he informed.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

" Professor Ron can't leave," he sighed. " He is my friend. And I…

" I know," he smiled. " But he has to go tomorrow."

Professor Lupin gave Harry one last smile then headed down the corridor.

" Harry you can visit him," Ginny smiled. " He'll still be your friend just wont be here."

Frowning Harry nodded. He didn't like it.

* * *

That night in the boys dormitories Harry sat in his bed thinking. Ron traveled over and sat himself down on Harry's bed.

" Why aren't you sleeping?" Ron questioned.

" Thinking," Harry grinned.

" Cool I'll think too," he grinned.

Silence filled the dormitory.

" That was fun," Ron replied breaking the silence. " I like to think."

Harry looked over at his friend. They had been friends for so long Harry couldn't imagine Ron not being here with him.

" Ron," Harry called.

" Yes Harry,"

" You are my best friend you know that right?"

" Yeah," he smiled. " You're my friend too. Hey maybe tomorrow we can play wizard chess and oh we can also play qudditch and other fun and cool things."

" Really that would be fun," Harry smiled. " Uh Ron. I just want you to know I'll always be there for you no matter where you are."

" Where am I going?" Ron asked. " I hope it is somewhere fun."

" Me too Ron," Harry frowned. " Me too."

Harry lied back in his bed. Ron headed to his bed. Harry stared into the sky thinking about tomorrow. Was Ron going to leave? Harry hoped not. He needed Ron and Ron needed him. Soon Harry went into a troubled sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 13.


	14. Going Away

Blood Sucker

Author Response:

**Niles Chiku**: Ron does need to get away from Hogwarts and Malfoy. He does need care. What does Lupin know? You will figure out soon enough. Maybe not right now but soon. Thanks for sticking to this story. Thanks for reveiwing.

**Mrs. Ginny Weasley- Potter**: It is sad Ron is leaving. It is sad for Harry because his best friend is leaving him. I will continue. I am glad you like this story. Thanks for reveiwing.

Chapter 14 Going Away

It was a bright Saturday morning and the shuffling of feet awakened Harry. Yawning he rose from bed and glanced around the room. He spied a packed suitcase sitting in front of Ron's bed. Frowning Harry got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to brush his teeth and got dressed. After doing so he walked down the stairs into the common room. Ginny sat in one of the chairs apparently waiting for someone probably Ron. Once she saw Harry she leaped from her spot. Rushing over to him she frowned.

" Have you seen Ron?" she asked.

" No," he frowned.

" Oh," she frowned. " Probably still upstairs."

Ginny turned toward the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories. Harry caught her by the arm.

" Why is Ron's stuff packed?" Harry asked.

" He is leaving today remember?" she eyed him. " Now let go of my arm."

" I know but isn't he packed a little too early?"

" It is best that he does," Ginny replied. " He is leaving after breakfast."

Harry paused letting go of Ginny's arm.

" After breakfast?" Harry exclaimed

" I thought I told you,"

" You forgot that important piece of information Gin," Harry sneered. " My friend is leaving after breakfast. What is that all about?"

" Mum and Dad want to check him into St. Mungos early," Ginny responded.

" You didn't tell me that," Harry frowned. " Why didn't you tell me that?"

" Sorry I forgot,"

" Or you didn't want me to know," he glared.

" Gin," a voice called.

Ginny turned to see Ron holding his suitcase with both hands. He was staring at both of them wondering what was wrong.

" Ron, you're ready," she smiled. " Good."

"Where am I going?" he asked.

" I already told you," she reminded him.

" I know St. Mungos," he responded. " Are you and Harry coming?"

" No," she remarked.

" Why not?" he asked.

Ginny looked hurt but she tried to not cry.

" Because you are going somewhere only you can go," she answered.

" Am I special?" he asked.

" Yes Ron," she frowned. " You're special."

Ron began to smile a little. He picked his suitcase up and headed toward the portrait hole.

" Harry I am special," he smiled before heading out the hole.

Harry frowned and shook his head. Ginny and Harry both headed out of the portrait hole together. Not one word was transferred between them.

* * *

In the great hall the three friends sat down. Ron put his suitcase close to his side and began to eat. Ginny and Harry wouldn't touch his or her food. Ron saw this as an opportunity to take their food too. Harry sighed deeply. Glancing around the great hall he noticed that Malfoy was sitting by himself. Not completely Pansy was still sitting next to him but the other slytherans were sitting as far away from him as possible. Harry grinned but then frowned remembering Ron.

" Leaving after breakfast huh," Harry mumbled.

" Yes, Harry," Ginny, sighed.

" Were you going to smuggle him out?" Harry eyed her. " Going to tell me at the very last minute."

" No, Harry course not you're being silly," she glared.

" I am being silly," he laughed. " I am not the one shipping my brother off to some hospital where he would be placed in a mental care unit. And where he will be all alone wondering "gee why did my family send me here? This place is no fun."

" Harry stop it," she demanded. " He wont be alone."

" Sorry my mistake how rude of me," Harry spoke sarcastically. " There will be nurses and doctors who could care less about him. Oh and not to mention the other mental people there. He'll have lots of fun especially when he is shot with a tranquillizer."

" No one will shoot him with a tranquillizer," Ginny argued. " St. Mungos…

" Is not good for Ron," Harry interrupted.

" It is not good for me?" Ron asked. " Gin but you said it was going to be okay and that I would have fun."

" Harry," Ginny glared more. " You are being ridiculous."

" No you are," he retorted.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley entered the great hall. They looked sad and nervous. Ron jumped up and ran toward his parents.

" Mum and Dad," Ron shouted. " You're here!"

Students stared and pointed.

" Oh Ronald," she cried. " My poor baby."

Harry and Ginny walked up to them.

" Ginny dear," Mrs. Wealsey smiled.

" Oh mum," she cried hugging her.

" It will be okay dear," she grinned. " Harry."

" Hi,"

" How have you've been?" she asked.

Harry could have spilled everything. Poured out his whole soul to Mrs. Weasley. He could have explained sending Ron to St. Mungos was wrong. But instead he smiled and said:

" I am fine,"

" Good," she smiled. " Well we better be going. Ron is supposed to be checked in soon."

Mrs. Weasley went and took Ron's hand. Smiling Ron walked out of the great hall with his parents. Harry stood heart broken and silent.

" It is for the best," Ginny sighed.

" For the best?" he eyed her. " You think sending him to St. Mungos is for the best. Sending Gilderoy Lockhart there was for the best. But it is defiantly not the best for Ron."

" Harry you're just…

" Upset?" he glared. " I am bloody upset. Do you have any idea what Ron will feel when he realizes where is going? When he realizes he isn't coming back. It is going to be a rude awakening for him Ginny. And he will not like it."

Ginny began to sniffle but Harry ignored her and headed out the great hall. Running outside he sat on a stone bench he spotted. Frowning he thought to himself. Would Ron like it there? Or would he hate it? There was loud screaming coming from someone. Looking up Harry saw a figure run toward him.

" Ron I thought you left?" Harry asked.

" I asked them Harry," Ron shook his head. " I did. I asked. Was I coming back and they said no. Harry I couldn't go nope. I want to stay here Hogwarts is home. My home I can't leave my home. Because that is my home. Harry I didn't go so I came back to Hogwarts my home where my friend Harry is. I can't leave because you won't be there and no one will be there."

Harry hugged Ron happily. For a split second he believed Ron was going to stay but the reality was he had to go. Looking up into the eyes of his friend he saw so much enthusiasm. He felt bad that he had to crush it.

" Ron," Harry gulped. "You have to go."

Ron frowned instantly. Confusion was apparent on his face.

"But Harry I stay because this is my home. I have to stay," he shouted. " I must. I can't go. And I wont."

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley arrived soon. Ron saw them and hid behind Harry.

" Ronald dear," Mrs. Weasley called. " Come we must go."

" No mum," he responded. " I have to stay Hogwarts is my home."

" Son you have to go," he smiled. " We promise you'll be visited by Harry, Ginny, Fred and Geroge."

" Nope," he replied. " Hogwarts home. I love my home mum and dad. I have to stay Harry needs me. He needs to fight Malfoy. Malfoy is killing people, mum and dad and I must help stop him. I have to. I must because I promised."

Ron's parents looked at each other. Ginny also arrived outside. She stood and watched from a far. Mr. Weasley walked over to his son and begged him to come.

" Please Ron," he pleaded. " You have to go."

" No I don't," Ron glared. " I want to stay. I want to! You can't make me leave."

Mr. Weasley took Ron's hand and gently pulled him.

" No! I must stay no! Let go! Let go!"

" Ron," Ginny called making her way closer. " Please just go."

" You're mad at me," Ron frowned. " That's why you want me to go. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Ginny I am sorry I can't read and that I am stupid. I apologized. Please don't make me go."

" Ron," Harry finally spoke. " Please just go. I … Ginny and I will visit."

Ron's expression instantly showed he was hurt. He ran over and sat by Harry. Harry tried not to look at Ron.

" Harry," Ron grinned. " My best friend ever. Please tell them I don't want to go please. Please. I 'm your best friend. So you have to tell them. We were supposed to play wizard chess and play qudditch today."

Harry didn't say anything.

" Okay, then I hate you!" Ron screamed. " I hate you and I never want to see you again."

Harry felt his heart tear in two. But he kept it in. Ginny was right Ron did need to go. It would be better for him. And Harry had to be a good friend and make him go.

" I am going," Ron shouted. " Only because I want to get away from Harry mum and dad. And Ginny because I hate her too."

" Ronald," Mrs. Wealsey sighed.

" I am going," he replied. " Harry and Ginny want me too. Plus I don't wan to ever see them again. Because they are stupid and mean. I hate them both."

Mr. Weasley stuck out his hand and Ron grabbed it. Ron left with his two parents. Ginny cried silently.

" Oh Harry," Ginny cried. " I…

" It's okay Ginny," Harry smiled. " You were right. It is better he goes. No matter what I think."

Ginny nodded.

" Maybe he'll get better?" Ginny smiled.

Harry doubted it but he nodded. He embraced Ginny in a hug. Ginny cried into Harry's clothes. Glancing around Harry noticed the leaves had fallen off the trees. Soon it would be Christmas. Harry couldn't imagine a Christmas without Ron. But sadly he would have to get ready for it. Looking down at Ginny he sighed. They both knew it wouldn't be the same again. Now that Ron was gone it seemed extra quiet.

" Let's go back inside," Harry smiled. " We do have classes after all."

" Okay," she wiped a tear.

Harry stuck out his arm.

" Shall we?" he asked.

" Yes," she sniffled.

They both linked arms and headed back inside. As they walked back in Harry frowned. He hoped that Ron was going to be okay. But right now Harry had a bigger problem on his plate. How was he going to beat Malfoy? Because he needed to do it fast before someone else turned out like Ron or worse.

* * *

End of chapter fourteen.


	15. Isolated

Blood Sucker

Author Response:

**Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter**: I am glad it was interesting. Harry decided Ron had to go. As a friend Harry knew he had to do that no matter the outcome. I hope Harry stops Malfoy too.Thanks for reveiwing.

**Niles Chiku**: Yes poor Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Will Ron forget the fight? Wait and see. Thanks for reveiwing.

**Linkmaste**: Ron's expression. Well i am gald you liked it. I loved writing it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Beth**: No it isn't the end. I would never leave anyone hanging like that. I will hurry and update. And here you go.A speedy delivery. Do they kill Mlafoy? Good question. Wait and see. Thnaks for reveiwing.

Chapter fifteen: Isolated

Harry woke up the next morning. Stretching he remembered Ron was gone and this made him unhappy. Sluggishly he walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then got dressed. When he arrived in the great hall he saw Ginny laughing with Lavender. Sighing loudly he strutted up to the Gryffindor table and plopped down.

" Harry," Lavender smiled. " How are you?"

" Hey Lavender," Harry frowned. " Hey Gin."

" Hi Harry," Ginny grinned.

Harry looked over at the Slytheran table and noticed Pansy sitting alone. He suddenly panicked was Malfoy off making a kill? Was he taking another life? Abruptly the doors opened and two large men walked in with Malfoy. That wasn't what caught Harry's eye it was what Malfoy was wearing. He had a straight jacket on and a muzzle over his mouth. Altogether it looked sad. But Harry didn't pity the vampire. The men led Malfoy down the aisle. When Malfoy walked by Harry he growled.

" You're going to die Potter," he snarled. " Look what they have done to me now. Look at me. They treat me like I am an animal. It is all your fault."

" Come along Mr. Malfoy," one of the men tugged on Malfoy.

" Let go of me you imbecile," he sneered. " I could kill you in an instant."

Obviously not afraid the man tugged on Malfoy until he finally moved. The men brought Malfoy to the front of the great hall where McGonagall was waiting. All the students' eyes were glued to the front waiting for McGonagall to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am disappointed in you," she remarked.

Harry frowned McGonagall said that as if Malfoy hadn't done anything bad before.

" You have killed many students and caused havoc to Hogwarts," she continued. " You could have come to Dumbledore and asked for help. No doubt he would have assisted you."

" And done what?" Malfoy snarled. " I am cursed! I will always be a vampire. I will always crave human blood. There is nothing he or you could have done to fix that."

" Mr. Malfoy…

" What are you going to do to me now?" he asked.

" You are going on trial," she informed calmly. " Three days from now. You will go to the misntry and have a hearing. They'll decide what to do with you. But I think you should be sentenced to time in Azkaban for what you've done. Because you have killed so many students at this school and I will not tolerate that."

" Where am I going now?" he asked casually.

" You will be isolated from the rest of the school," she informed. " We were going to send you off to Azkaban so you could be kept in custody. But they refused to put you there saying you had a right to a trial and all that."

" So where am I going?" he asked further.

" We have assigned you to be kept in the dungeons," she instructed. " Professor Snape will temporarily move his class upstairs. You will stay there and speak to no one. Until your trial you will not be allowed out."

" Professor Snape would object… after all…

" Actually Mr. Malfoy," she smirked. " Professor Snape is all for it."

He glared at Professor Snape.

" Take him away," she commanded the men.

Malfoy was pushed down the aisle. Harry watched the scene happily. Malfoy deserved to be isolated. Pansy ran up to Malfoy frantically.

" I don't care that you are the vampire Malfoy," she cried. " That doesn't change the way I feel."

" Stay back little girl," the man ordered. " He is dangerous."

With that Malfoy and the men left the great hall. Harry grinned he now was not know as the vampire.

" Poor Pansy," Ginny shook her head. " She is clearly desperate."

" Yeah," Lavender smiled.

" He is going to be watched," Harry responded. " Ginny you know that means he can't kill anyone."

"It does," she grinned. " I am thrilled. Maybe now we can relax."

" Hope he gets sent to Azkaban. I mean he should for what he has done,"

Ginny nodded. Harry smiled and began to eat his breakfast things were beginning to look up.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur until that afternoon at lunch. Harry, Ginny, and Lavender were eating their lunch.

" I can't wait till Christmas," Lavender babbled. " I am going back home and my parents and I are going to have Christmas dinner. It will be so much fun I hope I get new dress robes maybe the velvet ones I saw in the shop window of one store I can't remember the name…

" So Harry," Ginny interrupted Lavender. " You coming over for Christmas?"

" I don't know," he shrugged.

" Because you could if you know wanted," she smiled.

" Will Ron be there?" Harry asked.

There was silence. Harry wondered why Ginny hadn't answered his question yet.

" I don't know Harry," Ginny smiled. " I really don't. My parents didn't say that…

" So Ron is going to spend his Christmas surrounded by doctors and nurses?" Harry hollered.

" Harry please," Ginny smiled nervously. " You're getting too loud."

" Ron needs his family on Christmas not a bunch of doctors and nurses bugging him," Harry complained. " I know I wouldn't like that."

" Harry I …

" Hello," Lavender called. " Aren't you listening to me?"

" Sorry," Ginny laughed. " Go ahead with your story."

Lavender again began her long tale about her Christmas plans. Harry almost screamed. Ginny had ignored his question. Did that mean Ron was going to spend Christmas at St. Mungos? Harry hoped not.

* * *

Transfiguration class was extremely boring that day especially because Harry had no one to talk to. He felt a little lonely. After class he went straight to his next class, which was potions. During potions Harry noticed that Professor Snape was extra quiet. Harry smirked. Snape was probably upset because his favorite student was a vampire. Once that class was over Harry was relieved when dinner came around.

Harry was looking forward to sitting around and eating with his friends or friend. He corrected himself since Ginny was the only one left. He sat pushing his food around with his fork.

" Look an owl," a kid shouted.

" Owls usually don't come at night," Ginny stared in bewilderment.

" Usually," Harry eyed the creature. " I think it is coming over here."

The bird landed onto the table gracefully. There was a piece of parchment tied to its foot. Immediately Harry took the parchment and showed it to Ginny.

" What does it say?" she asked.

" I don't know," he frowned. " Let's read."

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_We heard all about Ron. And we feel horrible about it. There hasn't been enough time in a day to be able to visit him but tomorrow we are free from work. Would you like to accompany us to St. Mungos?_

_Reply as soon as possible._

_From: Fred and George_

" Fred and George," Harry grinned. " So are we going?"

" I don't know Harry," Ginny smiled. " Maybe we shouldn't."

" What he is your brother why not?" he asked.

" He was just put in there yesterday and…

" I think we should go," Harry suggested. " He would be happy to see us."

" I don't know remember he did say he hated us yesterday," Ginny reminded him.

" What do we have to loose?"

Ginny shook her head. But Harry was ecstatic. Sure Ron had only been gone a day and Harry was being weird but his friend was gone.

" I can't wait," Harry smiled. " We could play wizard chess and…

" Harry they probably would like them to do that in a mental care unit," Ginny informed. " They would probably want them to play peaceful games."

" Peaceful how is wizard chess not peaceful?"

Harry rethought what he said and frowned. Okay so wizard chess evolved pieces taking each other out on a broad.

" Plus we would have to get permission from McGonagall," she reminded. " She probably wouldn't want us out."

" At night Ginny," Harry stressed. " She doesn't want us out a night. We will be going during the day. Anyway I am going to reply. Because guess what we are going tomorrow."

* * *

That night Harry lay in bed thinking about the events of today. Having already sent the response owl to Fred and George he was getting ready for bed. Harry wondered how Ron would react when he saw him. Smiling Harry went to bed. Soon he would be back at his friend's side.

* * *

End of chapter fifteen.


	16. The Visit

Blood Sucker

( AN :Sorry for taking so long to update.)

Chapter 16: The Visit

Excitement filled Harry's heart as he woke up one bright sunny morning. Today was the day he would be reunited with his friend. Fred and George were going to pick them up after breakfast. Within the great hall Harry and Ginny chewed silently.

" I can't wait to see Ron," Harry grinned. " It will be so fun. We can play wizard chess."

Ginny looked up from her food. Staring at Harry sadly she shook her head.

" I don't think Ron should be playing such an unpeaceful game,"

" Wizard chess isn't unpeaceful," Harry replied. Then thought about what he said. " You already told me this yesterday."

Wizard chess did evolve pieces taking each other out on a board, but it wasn't dangerous. Harry kept the board tucked under his arm. When time came for them to leave they promised McGonagall they would be back before nightfall. Both friends stepped outside into the crisp, chilly autumn air. Abruptly there was a loud pop and Fred and George appeared out of thin air.

" Harry, Ginny, so nice to see you both," Fred grinned. " Let's get moving."

" How will we get there?" Harry questioned.

" Apparition of course," George answered.

Fred and George ordered them to hold their hands. The dreadful spinning began. It felt like they were whirling off the ground. Soon the sensation ended and they were standing in front of an abandoned shop. Fred went to speak the manikins. George went to the door offering Ginny entrance in first. Harry and then Fred and George followed.

George immediately headed toward the receptionist. The room they were in was small. Chairs went around the room skipping the space for the two doors. Light shone throughout the room. Fred talked to some of the waiting kids about their joke shop.

" Signed the papers!" George announced. " We can go in."

The white door was open and Harry and his friends were hurled into a medical setting. Doctors and nurses walked through the long hallway. Fred asked one of the nurses a question. The lady pointed her finger down the hall. As they ventured down the long white hallway Harry noticed a sign that read psychiatric unit. Soon they ended up in another waiting room. There were chairs up in another waiting room. Chairs lined the wall. A receptionist with golden brown hair sat behind a counter alone.

" Hello, How may I help you today?" she politely asked.

" Who are you here to visit?" she asked.

" Ronald Weasley," Fred answered.

Nodding the lady searched through a stack of papers. Finally she fished out one. Reading it over she nodded more.

" What is you relation to this patient?" she asked. Father, Uncle, cousin…

" We're his brothers," Fred replied.

" I'm his sister," Ginny remarked.

" I'm a friend," Harry smiled.

She smiled and then called over a nurse about to walk by. The two talked for a while.

"Hi, I'm Mary I'll be taking you to Ron," she grinned.

Harry wondered if they ever got tired of smiling. Was it apart of their job or were they sincerely happy? The woman led them through the crystal glass door into a larger room. Inside the room were six large tables ten chairs around them. Four girls about the age of then or eleven sat at a table playing with toys. Another door was opened and Harry saw this room was larger then the last.

The room obtained twenty or forty large round tables. Ten people were seated around them. Chattering people filled the area. Harry wondered if Ron was here. Plates were situated in front of the people. The meal consisted of two chicken legs, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and a cup of juice. This must have been the eating area Harry thought. The floor tiles were checkered white and blue and the walls had a blue stripe running in the center.

Marry called upon another nurse. The other nurse disappeared after they had a two-minute conversation. Mary continued to lead the group. She then stopped at a table.

" Here is Ronald Weasley," Mary smiled. " Ronald, you have visitors."

Slowly Ron moved his head up but made no movements or sounds he just stared. Mary smiled.

" Well, I'll leave you to your reunion," she grinned. " Need anything call me."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly. He was too busy taking in Ron's shocking appearance. Ron's fiery red long hair seemed colorless. It was out of place. Two bright blue eyes Harry was used to seeing sparkle were now dull and lifeless. He wore a blue patient uniform. A clip on nametag graced his shirt. Harry could see Ron's picture and name but the other information was too small to decipher.

" Hi my name is Betty Ann," a voice squealed.

" What?" Harry asked.

" I'm Betty Ann," she grinned. " What's your name?"

" Harry Potter,"

" That's cool,"

Harry frowned noticing the girl's nametag read Martha Anders not Betty Ann. Suddenly Harry noticed Ron wasn't the only one at the table. There two boys too. One had short blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. His nametag read William Sikes. He two fashioned the blue patient uniform.

" Why are you here?" William glared. " Are you here to kill me?"

" No, Ginny spoke up finally. " We're here to visit my brother Ron."

" Liar!" he shouted. " They told me you'd come.

Harry pulled up a chair next to a boy with dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. They boy's arms were crossed over his chest. His nametag read Peter Nicks.

" You're here to see Ron?" Martha asked.

" Yes," Harry replied.

The girl had auburn hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She let out a sigh. Looking up she grinned.

" I love Ron," she giggled. " But not as much as Martha loves him."

" Oh," Harry smiled.

Turning his gaze toward Ron he smiled.

" How are you?" he asked.

" Yes, Ron," Ginny added. " Are you okay?"

An awkward silence circled around them. Ron was currently hiding behind his long hair. He didn't bother to move it so Harry could see his face.

" I hate it here," he growled in a low dangerous voice. " I want to go home."

Harry sighed. Ron's face lit up and he began to smile. He flipped his hair from his face.

" Wizard chess," Ron pointed.

" Yes," Harry responded.

The board was placed on the table. The other patients gathered around. Harry began to set up his side.

" Harry that isn't a peaceful game," Ginny reminded.

" No one will know," Harry smiled.

Harry noticed Ron's side was still not set up. The red head stared at the board in amazement.

" Aren't you going to set up your side?" Harry questioned.

" Don't know how," he smiled. " Help me."

Harry put up Ron's side then moved first taking out Ron's pawn.

" Ron your turn,"

Ron clapped his hand over his mouth and made a sound that showed he was astonished. He then stared at the board long and hard.

" It moved," Ron clapped.

" Now you must move," Harry ordered.

" Why?"

" To keep the game going," Harry answered.

Ron picked up his chair and moved it to the other side of William then continued to stare at the board.

" Aren't you going to move a piece on the board?" Harry asked.

Ron didn't respond.

" Okay, here this is how you move," Harry explained. Say a piece's name like knight. Then say a space for the knight to move to. For example knight to D4.

The knight moved in an L shaped four spaces.

" Wow, Ron cheered. " It moved again. Yeah!"

" Yes now you try,"

" How do you play?" Ron asked.

Sighing Harry looked back at his friends. They said nothing. Ron began throwing the pieces on the floor. Each time the piece hit the floor with a crash Ron laughed harder.

" What are you doing Ron?" Harry asked.

" Wizard chess is boring and confusing," he giggled. " I'm playing my own game called throw the pieces on the floor."

More pieces fell on the floor until no more pieces were left on the board. A fist smashed itself into Ron's face knocking him out of his chair. William leapt onto Ron. Harry ran over and tried to pull the boy off of Ron.

" Get off my friend?" Harry screamed.

" No!" William growled. " He must die. They wont leave me alone if I don't kill him."

" What?" Harry hollered.

William clamped his hands around Ron's neck. His face became paler as he began to suffocate. Ginny screamed. Two large men ripped William off of Ron.

" No let me kill him please," he hollered. " I have to."

Other patients began to stare and they all clapped. A nurse picked Ron up.

" You okay Ronald," she asked.

" Yep," he coughed. " William didn't hurt too bad this time."

" Okay," she grinned. " I see you have visitors."

" There are here to take me home," Ron proudly stated. " I can't wait. I'll eat chocolate frogs and play qudditch."

A small smile spread across her face.

" You finished with lunch?"

" Yep,"

" I see your plate is still full," she smirked.

" Martha said it was poison,"

The nurse frowned.

" How about you go with Samantha back to your room and I'll get you a juice box and crackers,"

Ron nodded and followed the other nurse, Samantha out the room.

" What was hat boy's problem?" Harry growled.

" Ron, we don't know…

" No, William,"

The nurse explained he was a schizophrenic. This meant he hears and see things that aren't real.

" You know he can't leave with proper release forms right?"

Harry nodded.

" May we see him?" Ginny spoke. " In his room."

" Sure, go down that hall," she grinned. " Room 25."

They walked down the hall then arrived in front of room 25, knocking on the door a woman called them in.

" Oh, visitors," she squealed. " I'll leave you a lone."

The lady quickly left closing the door behind her. White color filled the room. The bed sheets and pillows were white. The desk Ron sat at was white and so was the chair.

" Ron," Harry called.

Ron turned around in his chair. He was sipping on a juice box. The expression on his face was blank.

" So, Ron," Fred asked. " What do you do for fun here?"

" There's story telling and arts and crafts," Ron smiled. " But William always steal the book and tries to destroy it. And we don't have arts and crafts anymore."

" Why not?" Ginny asked. " It sounds nice and peaceful."

" Well, we were given scissors," Ron grinned. " William got angry all of a sudden and stabbed the scissors into my arm."

Ron flipped over his arm and there was a darken blotch like scar on his arm.

" Why do you let William hurt you?" Harry asked.

" William is my friend," Ron responded. " I guess it makes him feel better when he hurts me so I let him. The nurses say I should call them when William hits me but I don't all the time unless I hurt real badly. William is like me I guess so I understand."

A frown crept onto Harry's face when he realized Ron had tried to replace him. And Ron's new friend was abusive. Thinking about that made Harry slightly upset.

" Do you have any other friends?" George asked.

" Peter and Martha," Ron smiled. " Peter is angry all the time and rather talk to him self. Martha is funny she is a new person everyday."

"Sounds like you are having fun here," Ginny grinned.

"I am a little," he frowned. " I am ready to go home though."

Everyone went silent.

" Ron you can't go home," Harry remarked.

At first Ron didn't quite understand what Harry said. After a while his excited expression on his face changed to pure hatred as he realized what Harry meant. Rage clouded his brain. He jumped from his position and pummeled Harry. Fists flew at Harry's face.

" Take me home!" Ron screamed. " You have to like you promised."

Fred and George were already out of the room hollering for help. Ron began to slam Harry's head onto the ground.

" Ron," Ginny cried out.

Pain flowed throughout Harry's brain as his head came in contact with the hard floor.

" Take me home!" Ron shrieked. " Or I'll kill you."

" **NO**!" Ginny yelled. " Harry's your friend stop it."

Ron let go of Harry and ran after Ginny. Before he could strike two large men bolted into the room. They tried to keep Ron to the ground.

" Nurse get the tranquilizer!"

A nurse exited the room and returned with a shot. The lady pushed Ron pants leg up.

" What is that shot for? Are you going to hurt me brother?" Ginny hollered.

" No, it is just to calm him," she assured.

She gave Ron the shot. The needle pierced his leg. His screamed bloody murdered as the liquid flowed through his veins. Ron became limp and silent. The men lifted Ron off the floor and placed him in the bed making sure to cover him up.

" When will he wake?" Fred asked.

" In five or six hours," she explained.

" Isn't that a little too long?" George asked.

" No, he needs time to relax," she responded. " You'll have to visit next time."

As they were about to go out the door Harry turned to say bye along with the other Weasley's. When they arrived outside the hospital Harry frowned. There was a pounding in his head.

" He hit me," Harry sighed. " My best friend, Ron, tried to kill me."

" Harry, you're bleeding," Ginny cried

Blood trickled down Harry's nose. He couldn't believe Ron had hurt him and made him bleed. His best friend had tried to murder him. He sniffled slightly wiping the blood from his nose.

* * *

Harry shot up in bed. Breathing rapidly he tried to calm down. Fear squeezed his heart as he thought about his dream. Malfoy had escaped and was coming after Harry. He laughed nervously and went back to sleep knowing Malfoy was still locked up.

Abruptly Harry woke up again. He noticed bright red letters on the wall that read:

**HARRY POTTER YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER BUT SOONER OR LATER YOU'LL BE DEAD ALONG WITH THE WHOLE SCHOOL OF BLOODY IMBECILES.**

He let out quick sharp breaths. The message wasn't on the wall before he went back to bed after the nightmare. Who could have written the message? Malfoy was down in the dungeons with two guards. Harry could hear low breathing coming from somewhere near him. Turning around slowly he came face to face with Malfoy.

" Potter, ready to die?" Malfoy sneered licking his fangs.

* * *

End of chapter 16.


	17. The Threat Lives On

Blood Sucker

(AN: Sorry it took so long to update.)

Chapter 17: The Threat Lives On

Harry was speechless he couldn't believe Malfoy was here in the boy's dormitories. He was supposed to be in the dungeons.

" Must be wondering how I escaped?" he sneered.

There wasn't a response from Harry.

" Those guards weren't as tough as they thought," he chuckled. " Like I said I could kill them both in an instant."

Color drained from Harry's face. More murdered had been conducted. Malfoy laughed slightly looking around.

"Well," he snarled. " Weasley has been shipped off to St. Mungos. About time, if you ask me Weasel should have gone a long time ago."

" Shut up Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy wasn't pleased with Harry's shouting.

" How dare you tell me to shut up!" Malfoy shouted. " For that I will silence you forever!"

Harry's heartbeat sped up as Malfoy came toward him. His brain seemed not to be getting the correct signal from his eyes because; as Malfoy moved closer Harry sat there in shock. Malfoy grabbed Harry bringing him closer. Harry snapped out of his state of shock. Frantically Harry pushed Malfoy until he broke free.

Landing flat in bed Harry watched Malfoy tower over him. Quickly Malfoy pinned Harry's arms to his side.

" How does it feel now Potter?" He smirked. " To be weak, defenseless?"

Harry could open his mouth, but was unable to speak words. He stared into Malfoy's grey cold eyes.

" Don't worry Potter," He chuckled. " You will be with your dead parents soon."

Two pairs of green eyes slowly shut. Harry waited for the excruciating pain. He relaxed knowing he would be with his mum and dad.

* * *

Rays of sunlight penetrated the window brightening up a young boy's face. The dormitory only occupied the one boy breathing softly. He shot up in bed. Scratching his head in confusion he shrugged then went to brush his teeth. After getting dressed he rushed downstairs. Slowing to a stop he noticed Ginny sitting in a chair. 

" Ginny, I have to tell you something about last night…

" I know," she smiled weakly.

Harry stared at her bewildered. She knew what? Ginny sensed the awe stricken look on Harry's face and began to speak up.

" I saw you Harry," she frowned. " Malfoy was about to bite you. So I…

"What Ginny?" he asked anxiously.

Ginny hesitated afraid of the response she was going to receive. She played with her finger avoiding Harry's stare.

" Harry I had to help you or you would've died," she rambled. " I cut myself so Malfoy would smell my blood and come for me."

" Ginny are you…

" I had nowhere to turn," she sighed. " So I made a deal with him. I sacrificed some of my blood from my wrist so he will leave us alone. After he took his fill he left. Don't worry though the bite wasn't too deep so I won't turn into…

"Ginny what were you thinking?" Harry hollered interrupting her. " How could you do that? Malfoy could have gone back on the deal. He could have killed you and I wouldn't have gotten there in time. Tell me why would you do something that risky?"

" Because Harry I love you!" she shouted.

Harry was speechless. Had Ginny said she loved him?

" I couldn't let Malfoy kill you Harry," she cried. " I love you Harry that's why."

No words escaped the boy's mouth. Ginny was blushing wildly. Had she just confessed her feelings?

" We should head down to breakfast," Harry responded.

Ginny nodded and followed Harry out the portrait hole.

* * *

Within the great hall the students were chatting about the up coming holidays. The doors burst open and Filch bolted through. Running up to Professor McGonagall he didn't take any breaks. 

" He's gone!" he shrieked. " Malfoy's gone."

" I told you," Pro. Trelawney blurted out.

Everyone stared at her.

" Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

" He's the one," he hollered. " Killed those guards he did."

McGonagall rose form her chair about to speak.

" Lucy!" a voice whined. " She's gone!"

Whispers filled the great hall like so many times before. Everyone wondered where Lucy could have gone.

"Pro. Snape, Pro. Sprout come with me to look for Malfoy and Lucy. Pro. Trelawney contact the ministry and get them to start looking for Mr. Malfoy anywhere they can think of. Get some aurors to come down here also," she instructed. " Pro. Hagrid, Pro. Flitwick and Pro. Lupin stay with the students and lock the doors."

The students were completely quiet. Pro. Snape, Sprout, and McGonagall exited the great hall and Pro. Lupin immediately shut the door. Then the waiting began. The expression on Hagrid, Lupin, and Flitwick's face was extreme nervousness. After thirty minutes the doors reopened. McGonagall and the other two professors stood in the doorway.

" Mr. Malfoy and Lucy are gone," she informed.

Crying erupted from a few little girls. The rest of the student population kept silent.

" Students aurors will be guarding the school, so if Malfoy decides to visit they'll catch him," she promised.

" What about Lucy?" a girl questioned.

" She'll be found," McGonagall insured.

Harry stared at Ginny. The red head had grown pale during the announcement.

" Harry Malfoy is no longer here," Ginny shook. " He could be anywhere."

Harry nodded sadly.

" My family is out there," Ginny remarked. " And my brother is in St. Mungos. What if Malfoy decides to pay a visit?"

Tears trickled down Ginny's face. Harry could tell she was frightened. He was too. The school, the wizarding world, and the muggle world were in danger. Knowing what Malfoy was capable of Harry shivered. If Malfoy decided to stop by St. Mungos to see Ron it would be a disastrous outcome. Ron wouldn't stand a slightest chance.

The threat that was Malfoy was a plague that was spreading. Soon everyone would come in contact with the merciless bloodsucker. More murders were going to take place. Harry had no solution. Harry including everyone else was as good as dead.

* * *

End of chapter 17 


	18. Closing

Blood Sucker

(An: Sorry this took so long. And I apologize for the shortness.)

Chapter 18: Closing

Christmas holidays were just a week away. Hogwarts was already decorated with sparkling green and red garland. The corridors were decked out with giant reefs. The aroma of fresh pine filled the air. Within the great hall stood a large Christmas tree wearing lovely ornaments uniquely shaped.

" Decorating a little late this year," Harry remarked walking into the great hall with Ginny.

Slowly the red head turned toward Harry and frowned.

" With all the happenings this year," she sighed. " I am surprised they're decorating at all."

Both friends placed themselves at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. While munching on a piece of toast Harry thought about Malfoy.

" Wonder if the ministry has found Malfoy," Harry thought out loud.

" Probably not," Ginny replied. " He is extremely sneaky."

"Guess you're right," Harry frowned. " He wont come back here anymore. There are too many aurors."

" What can they do Harry?" Ginny questioned.

There wasn't a response. Pro. McGonagall rose from her chair. Tapping her spoon to a glass she waited. All the students turned to her.

" Students, I have some important news," she announced. " Hogwarts will be closing next week."

Whispers filled the great hall instantly. McGonagall got them quiet again.

" Once break comes all you students must leave forever," she informed. " That will be all."

Reaching for her chair she slowly sat down. Abruptly Harry jumped up.

" No!" he hollered.

" Excuse me," she eyed him.

" Professor," he frowned. " You can close Hogwarts because of Malfoy. We will find a way to get rid of him."

"Mr. Potter,"

" Sending us home wont fix the problem," Harry spoke. " Whose to say Malfoy won't get us on the train."

The students nodded in agreement.

" Mr. Potter keeping you students here isn't keeping you any safer," she retorted. " I'm sure you all will be more secure at home."

" Home!" Harry screamed. " The Durslys?"

Everyone turned to stare at Harry.

" They couldn't and wouldn't protect me?" he exclaimed. " I'm nothing to them."

" Mr. Potter,"

" I won't go back there until I am officially supposed," he answered.

" When schools is out for the summer."

After those words Harry sat down.

* * *

" Harry," Ginny smiled. " What a speech?" 

" I just said what was on my mind at the time," he shrugged.

" Mr. Potter!" a voice hollered.

Harry tried to ignore the voice.

" Mr. Potter!"

Whirling around he saw Pro. McGonagall.

" Could you please explain your little out burst for me?"

" What's there to explain," he mumbled. " Spoke from my heart."

" Mr. Potter what you said was wrong," she explained. " Keeping you students here any longer is dangerous. Mr. Malfoy is still on the loose and letting you all stay at this school…

" Malfoy is out in the world," Harry interrupted. " Out in the open. Sending us out there isn't going to do anything for us."

"Mr. Potter,"

Harry slowly turned around then walked away.

* * *

Potions class was quiet. Students worked on their assignments silently. Harry didn't achieve any work because he was thinking about the school being closed. Class was so lonely without Hermione and Ron. 

" You fail Potter," a voice reported.

" What?"

" You fail," Snape remarked. " Ten points will be deducted."

" I don't mind," Harry grumbled.

" That deserves a detention,"

Harry leaped from his position slightly fuming.

" Malfoy is on the loose and all you can say is detention?"

"I am fully aware of Mr. Malfoy…

"You aren't," Harry shouted. " When this was all happening you showed no emotion or reaction. People were dying and are probably dying now, and you are giving out detentions? I'm leaving."

Quickly Harry exited Snape's class ignoring the eyes watching him. He couldn't wait around. He had to act.

* * *

Knocking on Professor Flitwick's door Harry patiently waited. The door opened. 

"Yes, is there something you need?" he asked

" Yes, Ginny Weasly," he announced.

"Oh, what for?" he questioned.

" Pro. McGonagall wants to speak with her,"

" Sure."

Soon Ginny was standing before Harry. Grabbing her hand he pulled.

"Harry, what does McGonagall need?" she asked.

" Nothing," Harry chuckled. " It was me. Now let's go."

" You?"

" Yes me," he smiled. " Let's go!"

" Why?"

Harry sighed deeply. Looking toward Ginny he began to speak.

" We need to leave because we have to get Ron out of St. Mungos then we have to stop Malfoy."

Extending his arm in front of him he pointed forward.

" Harry, listen to what you're saying," Ginny frowned.

" I know what I am saying," he laughed. " I came up with it. And I am sharing it with you."

She stood looking; glaring, and then she put on a soft smile. Her eyes were trying to find the truth behind what Harry's problem really was.

" No, Harry," she shook her head. "We can't get Ron out of St. Mungos and we wont go looking for Malfoy. Those things can't be done. Not now. Now when we still don't know how to defeat Malfoy."

" People will die," Harry stammered.

Ginny placed her hand on the doorknob.

" Yes, Harry," she responded. " People will die."

She headed back into charms class. Closing the door behind her she bit her kip. She took a huge breath.

" Anything wrong Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

" Nothing," she said then mumbled. " We can fix now."

On the other side Harry sat in front of the door looking ahead. He slammed his onto the ground. Every time he tried to move forward he was always pushed back by reality. Malfoy was out in the world probably killing people and Harry was inside Hogwarts doing absolutely nothing to stop him.

* * *

End of chapter 18. 


	19. A Cry In the Night

Blood Sucker

(AN: Here is more for you. Sorry it took so long.)

Chapter 19 A Cry In the Night

The broom moved back and forth across the floor. Fred hated sweeping, but it was his turn to clean up the shop. A small smile spread across his face. Christmas was in two days. He couldn't wait. All the family would be gathered around the table for Christmas dinner. All the Weasleys would be spending Christmas together except Percy and Ron. His little brother Ron wasn't going to be able to enjoy the holidays with the family. Growling angrily he cursed Malfoy for destroying Ron. If it weren't for the blood-craving lunatic their brother would be coming home for the holidays.

" You done sweeping Fred," George asked from the backroom.

" Almost," he hollered. " Maybe would be done sooner if you helped."

The door to the back room closed.

" Figures," Fred huffed.

There was a small ring coming from the front door. This meant a potential customer was walking in. Too bad it was two minutes after closing time. Without looking up Fred responded.

" Sorry we are closed for the night, but come back tomorrow. We're open form 6am to 10:30pm," he remarked in a business like tone.

" I didn't come to buy your stupid junk," the familiar voice barked.

Fred froze suddenly. Something told him to run. Looking up he saw those familiar grey cold eyes.

* * *

Boxes were stacked upon boxes. George sighed taking out a clipboard. Checking the inventory was a daily task done before closing time everyday. Who knew owning a business was so much work? George was looking forward to a vacation. Tomorrow the store was going to be closed early for the Christmas holidays. He knew his mum would be running about the house tomorrow getting ready for the family reunion. 

After making sure all the items were there George checked the back door then headed to the front to se Fred's progress. Opening the door a creek the boy was planning to scare his twin. Pushing open the door he hollered something expecting Fred to jump. Instead in the front stood a figure wearing a black cloak much like a death eater. The hood covered its face except the cold grey staring eyes.

" Who are you?" George hollered suspicious by the stranger.

The hood was removed to reveal Malfoy.

" You!" George screamed. " Fred! Fred! It's the vampire!"

" Fred can't hear you right now,"Malfoy responded. " He it too busy… dying."

" What?" George squeaked.

The pale vampire pointed his finger to his right. George noticed something On Malfoy's face. It was a crimson color splotched around his mouth.

" Don't like the looks of blood on my face?" he chuckled. " Then I wouldn't look over there."

George took a deep breath expecting the worst. Dropping down to his knees he shrieked. His twin was in an upright position. Blood trickled down his neck. The boy's face was the color of a white bed sheet. His head was tilted forward making his hair cover his face.

" It hurts doesn't it?" Malfoy asked. " To see someone you care about dead."

" No, I don't believe it," he shuddered tears spilling down his cheeks. " How? He was… I won't believe it."

George decided to give his brother one last hug. Surprisingly the hug was returned. Darting his head upward George met Fred's gaze.

" Fred?" George spoke. " You're alive!"

" George," Fred whispered. " Tell mum and dad not to forget me. And keep all the boys away from Ginny."

George laughed.

" You can tell them that Fred," he smiled. " Because you are okay. Fred? Fred? No time for sleeping. We have to close the store and get home."

Malfoy watched the dramatic scene with interest. It was clearly obvious Fred was dead. Was George as stupid as his brother, Ron? There wasn't a response from Fred. George looked up into his brother's face, his own face. And he saw death. George became extremely pale. Reaching out he touched his brother's face. Tears began to fall again.

" You…

" Hey none of that language here," he smirked.

George grabbed his wand.

" I'll kill you!" George shouted.

" You kill me?" he laughed. " Put that wand down or you'll kill yourself."

" No," George growled.

" I was going to kill you after your stupid twin, but I think leaving you to cope is way worse," he remarked.

" I'll tell then," George hollered. " The ministry."

" What can they do?" Malfoy asked. " Surely can't save your brother. He is already dead and they can't do anything about it."

Hot tears burned George's eyes. He let them fall willingly. Watching the boy cry made Malfoy content. George turned to look at the vampire with puffy red eyes.

"Go!" George screamed. " Leave now!"

" If you say," he responded.

Malfoy headed toward the door. Soon he disappeared into the night. The red head was left alone with his lifeless twin.

* * *

Harry glanced out the window of the boy's dormitories. The circular silver disk illuminated the night sky. Ginny stood behind watching the moon silently. 

" Do you ever wonder what's happening out there?" Harry questioned. " Every night."

"No, Harry," Ginny sighed. " What do you mean?"

" Every night Malfoy is out there I wonder if people are safe," Harry frowned. " But that is a stupid thing to say."

Ginny placed her hand upon Harry's shoulder. Turning around he met his stare. She smiled slightly.

" I am sure everyone is safe Harry," she grinned.

" How do you know?"

" I don't know," she replied. " But I just know."

* * *

End of chapter 19. 


	20. Christmas Burial

Blood Sucker

(AN: Sorry I am taking so long to update. This is a bit OC.)

Chapter 20: Christmas Burial

Harry hauled his belongings downstairs. Waiting for him was Ginny. They both ambled down the stairs, silence traveling between both of them. Both were shocked by the idea of not returning to Hogwarts. After breakfast all the students piled onto the train.

" Good – bye, Hogwarts," she replied.

" Don't say bye yet," Harry responded. " I have a feeling we will be back."

Ginny shook her head sadly. Harry frowned. He couldn't believe she though they weren't coming back. After four or five hours the train stopped in the station. It was in the afternoon when both friends hopped off the train.

" Hope Hermione is getting home fine," Harry responded.

"Harry, Hermione was sent to St. Mungos this morning," Ginny remarked.

" Oh," Harry replied.

" Ginny, Harry," Mrs. Weasley squealed. " Glad you got here safe."

She gave both them a huge hug. Harry noticed that George was silent. Only George was silent, but where was Fred?

" Mum, where are Fred and the rest of the family?" Ginny questioned.

" The rest of the family is at home, Ginny darling," she smiled. " Come on let's head to the car."

Once they arrived at the burrow Harry felt at home. When he got inside he took a seat in a worn down chair. The tree within the house was beautiful event though it was lacking in the size area. George sat in an opposite chair across from Harry. Ginny place herself on a near by couch. Something was off about George. He was looking at the ground. Mrs. Weasley could be heard hustling about trying to clean the home a little more then it needed.

" Where's Fred?" Ginny asked.

George's eyes became large in size. Harry could see tears forming. Ginny was bewildered by George's reaction to the question. The boy leapt from the chair. He left the room hysterically crying and cursing. Ginny blinked confused.

" What's wrong with George?" she asked out loud.

Mrs. Weasley entered just as George exited and right when Ginny had asked the question. Mrs. Weasley paused. She sat next to Ginny.

" Ginny, dear, honey," she hesitated. " Something has happened. There has been a family tragedy…

" Who?" Ginny asked.

" Your brother…

" Ron?" she began to cry.

" No, honey, Fred," she sighed.

* * *

For hours tears fell from the eyes of the youngest Weasley, Harry tried to keep strong for her. He too was upset. Malfoy Had done it again. At dinner the Weasley's were quietly eating.

" How was the school?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

" Okay," Ginny lied. " Learned a lot in school."

" Just like that?" George questioned.

" Like what?" Ginny asked.

" You are all forgetting Fred already?" he hollered. "Fred, was the best brother ever and I am not about to forget."

" George," Charlie responded. " We haven't forgotten.'

" It's not fair,' George squeaked. " Fred was my twin my friend. May Malfoy burn in?

" George please," Mrs. Weasley commented.

" Please what?" he growled.

" No cursing at the table,"

" I'll curse if I want to," he fumed. " My brother is dead."

Mrs. Weasley broke into tears.

* * *

After dinner Harry headed up to bed, He slept in the empty bed next to Ron's. Poor Ron wasn't going to be home for Christmas. And Fred wouldn't be able to experience Christmas forever. Yawning Harry removed his glassed then drifted off to sleep. There was a loud creaking like a door was opening. Shooting up in bed Harry searched the area. George had walked in clutching a pillow to his body.

" George?" Harry eyed him

" I can't sleep," George sighed.

" You can stay in here with me for awhile," Harry smiled.

" Thanks Harry," He smiled sitting on Ron's bed.

What brings you here?"

"Harry I keep having nightmares," he cried. " I … can't stop them."

" Are they about Fred's death?"

George nodded.

" I didn't see him being bitten, but I saw him after. It was horrible Harry," he spoke. " Blood all over, oh Harry if only I was with him. Maybe then he would be alive."

Harry frowned.

" What bothers me Harry is while I was crying Malfoy was smiling," he remarked. " The vampire was happy I was upset."

Harry growled angrily. George was all alone now. No twin to connect with.

"Malfoy is a jerk who cares about no one," Harry replied. " Wouldn't be surprised if he was smiling during your time of pain."

" He is going to be buried tomorrow," George sighed. " On Christmas the day that's supposed to bring joy brings pain."

George began crying uncontrollably. The pillow was hugged closer to his body. Tears fell from his eyes like water droplets from the sly. The crying was slowly becoming louder. It turned into screams. Harry looked out the door making sure no one was waking up. Rushing over to George's side he gave the tall teen a hug.

" Thanks again Harry," He gurgled. " I'm such a baby."

" No you're in mourning," he replied. " I know how you feel."

The red head nodded.

" I wish everything was back to normal," George cried.

" George we can't fix the past but I'll promise you Malfoy will be destroyed. Everyone who died will be remembered," Harry continued. " I know there is a way to fight him we just have to look harder."

Snoring filled the tiny room. Turning around Harry saw George sleeping. Smiling Harry covered him up and went to bed him.

* * *

The sweet smells of cookies filled the air. Shouts fdrifted from downstairs waking Harry up.

" Christmas time is here!" a voice shouted from below.

Grabbing his glasses Harry ran downstairs to see a few gifts under the tree.

" Happy Christmas Harry," Ginny grinned handing him a box.

Within the package was a lovely knitted sweater with a H on it.

" Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he smiled.

" No problem dear," she grinned.

Harry sat back and watched the Christmas scene happily. The family looked so content like no one had passed away. He was glad everyone was cheery.

" Harry," a voice whispered.

" George? Why aren't you opening presents?"

" Why should I?" he sniffed. " Fred can't open gifts anymore."

Frowning Harry took George's hand and led him into the small living room.

" Mum, what should we do about Fred's presents?" she asked. " Should we open them?"

" NO!" George shrieked grabbing all of Fred's gifts. " You can't open someone else's presents."

" But Fred is…

" We'll bury them with Fred," George cried.

" Sure dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Once all the gifts were opened Harry and the Weasley's piled into the car. They flew to a cemetery located a few miles away from the burrow. An old man carrying a shovel saw them land and walked over.

" You the Weasley'?" he croaked.

" Yes," Mrs. Weasley smiled. " We're here…

" I know they told me," he responded.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the small building. Inside there were many chairs all occupied. Harry saw wood, the old qudditch captain seating I one of the chairs.

" Who are all these people?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

" Fred's friends," George replied. " And mine too."

" Oh," she sighed.

A large giant walked up to the front. He called out Harry's name. Turning around Harry saw Hagrid.

" Harry," he smiled. " Nice to see you.

" Hey Hagrid,"

" Sorry about the err tragedy Mrs. Weasley," he frowned.

" It is not your fault Hagrid," she sighed.

Everyone took his or her seat because the funeral was about to begin. A man dressed in shiny black dress robe stood in the front behind the podium.

" Thank you all for coming," he announced. " We are gathered here today to remember a wonderful young man, Fred Weasley. May someone come up and saw a few words?"

Mr. Weasley was about to rise but he saw George get up faster so he sat down. George shook as eh made his way to the front. Tears rolled down his face. The man stepped aside so he could get behind the podium.

" Fred was more than a twin brother," George cried. " He was my best friend. We shared so much, a joke shop and the love of pranking others. Fred's dream was to spread jokes and pranks all over London maybe the world. He also…

George paused and took one look in the open casket. Within it was Fred not like from the night died. He looked cleaner and he was wearing unstained clothes. Someone had even combed his hair. Fred had a peaceful expression upon his face. His arms crossed gracefully over his chest.

When George saw Fred like that he saw his own death. When his twin had died he took a piece of him. George realized Fred was dead. He knew he was but just didn't really believe it until he saw it. Fred was not coming back he was gone, forever.

Harry noticed George looking into the casket. There was some type of problem. The way his eyes were lingering on the open casket bothered Harry. A fowl substance crept up his throat. Opening his mouth spew gushed from it.

" Mrs. Weasley," Harry asked. " Maybe we should get him."

Mrs. Wealsey was shocked. She didn't respond she just nodded. Harry got up from his spot. Looking around he wondered if anyone was going to volunteer to help calm down George. Glancing at Mr. Weasley Harry hoped he would pop up but sadly Mr. Wealsey was stunned.

Walking over to George he tried to get him to come and sit down. George body shook fiercely then he collapsed in a quick faint. Everyone was bewildered by George's strange performance. Hagrid stomped up to the front and picked up George easily. Carefully the giant placed him in a chair next to Harry. The boy immediately woke u. Looking around he noticed he wasn't at the podium anymore. Sighing he looked at his feet.

More people came up to talk about Fred including the rest of the Weasley family. After that portion of the funeral it was time to bury Fred. All the people gathered around the hole in the ground. The casket hovered few inches above it.

" Fred Weasley may you rest in peace," a man remarked.

The casket lowered into the ground slowly. Before the dirt was poured on people threw roses into the open ground. The crowd of people began to disperse. George held Fred's presents in his arms. He then threw them in. the dirt was poured on top until the casket was visible no more.

* * *

" George we have to go," Ginny pleaded.

" Okay," George sighed. " Harry Christmas Fred."

They left the cemetery and quickly entered the car. If floated away leaving behind a member of the Weasley crew.

* * *

After lunch the rest of the Weasley family was out at Hogsmeade leaving George, Harry and Ginny alone. An awkward silence filled the living room. Ginny shifted in her chair uneasily. Harry coughed a few times. George sat there staring ahead.

" Don't you want to get cleaned up George?" Ginny asked finally breaking the silence. " You still have spew around your mouth and on your clothes."

" No," George firmly replied.

" Okay just thought…

" Ginny I am going to take a nap," he interrupted. " Please don't wake me up. Maybe I'll die in my sleep."

" George how could you say that?" she cried.

The tall teen didn't reply. He disappeared up the stairs. Ginny cried silently. Harry watched her getting uncomfortable each minute. He moved to where she was sitting and wrapped his arms around her.

" It will be okay," he smiled. " I promise it."

"George will never be the same," she cried.

" No he won't Ginny," Harry sighed. " But he won't change too much."

" Why Harry?"

" Why what?"

" Why did this happen?" Ginny cried. " What did we do wrong to deserve this?'

" Ginny bad things happen to good people," He responded.

Ginny had a look of confusion on her pale face.

"That doesn't make any sense," she remarked.

" Life usually doesn't," he commented.

" Harry," Ginny bawled. " Please save us. Save us all."

Harry looked down into Ginny's pleading blue eyes. He nodded. He would try to save them. All he needed was a way how, if there was a way.

* * *

End of chapter 20. Whew! Long chapter. How did you like it?


	21. Metamorphosis

Blood Sucker

(An: Wow. It's been soooo long, sorry about that. To those of you who have been waiting

here you go.)

Chapter 21: Metamorphosis

Harry scooped the scrambled eggs into his mouth. Ginny drank a cup of pumpkin juice. It was a bright Saturday morning. Bill and Charlie Weasley were discussing the latest news on the chudley cannons. Mr. Weasley was reading the daily prophet and Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

" Where's George?" Mrs. Weasley asked while flipping pancakes.

"Still upstairs," Bill remarked. " I told him it was time for breakfast, but he ignored me and went back to sleep."

" Could one of you call him down please?"

Ginny volunteered happily and headed back to the stairs. Before she could holler, he was at the top of the stairs. Smiling Ginny headed back to the kitchen and told her mother.

"George is coming," she smiled.

Everyone went back to what he or she was doing. Harry looked up from his finished breakfast smiling. His mouth dropped in shock. Ginny noticed this and looked up herself.

"George?" she questioned.

George was transformed. He wore a black sweater and black pants. His ginger hair had black highlights within it. There were the letters R.I.P written on his sweater in bold white. Ignoring the stares he casually entered the kitchen.

" New look?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

" I am mourning the loss of my twin," he replied taking a seat at the table.

" So that is why you are wearing all black," Charlie remarked.

Mrs. Weasley placed a plate onto the table in front of George. He stared at the food and then pushed the plate away.

" Anything wrong dear?" she asked.

" I am not hungry," he replied.

"Okay maybe you will eat later," she took the plate away.

George got up from his chair and exited the kitchen. Once he had disappeared the are erupted into whispers.

" What was that?" Bill asked.

" More like who was that?" Charlie commented. " Did you see his hair mum?"

" His appearance is a little different," she responded.

" Different?" Ginny squealed. " He had the word R.I.P on his sweater."

" Our brother, George, is turning into a freak," Charlie concluded.

" Listen to me," Mrs. Weasley shook her finger. " George is just going through a stage. We will respect how he deals with grief, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

" We are still a family," she smiled. " We will still do family things."

" How are we still a family?" Bill asked. " Fred is dead. Ron is at St. Mungos and George has issues."

" Arthur," Mrs. Weasley glared.

" Ah yes," he grinned looking up from the paper. " We are a family no matter what. Let's head to hogsmeade."

" That is a splendid idea," Mrs. Weasley chirped. " Everyone get ready. Someone go tell George."

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley exited the kitchen leaving the Weasley siblings and Harry alone.

" I am not telling George," Bill shook his head. " He looks dangerous."

" I agree," Charlie added.

" George is our brother," Ginny frowned.

" Then you'll tell him," Charlie suggested.

" Of course I will," she exclaimed. " Come on Harry."

They headed out of the kitchen. George was nowhere downstairs, so they headed up. Harry peeked in George's room.

" George," Ginny called entering.

" Hello," he sighed. " What brings you here?"

" We came to tell you we are all heading to Hogsmeade," she remarked staring at the walls. " Why are the walls red?"

George stared at Ginny and Harry.

" The wall's color represents how much blood I saw that night," he explained.

" Very creative," Ginny stated. " Remember we're going to Hogsmeade."

Ginny and Harry left the room slowly closing the door.

" Very creative?" Harry repeated. " He painted his walls red to represent blood. That's disturbing not creative."

" Harry he is obviously hurting?" Ginny frowned.

" I know that," Harry sighed.

Ginny and Harry headed down Stairs.

The Weasley family and Harry gathered downstairs to get ready to head to Hogsmeade. Once everyone was downstairs they piled into the car. When they arrived there was Mrs. Weasley told them to meet back at five o'clock.Bill and Charlie headed to three brooms for a drink. George noticed George standing alone.

" Hey want to come with us to get a butter beer?" she asked him.

He nodded.

In the three brooms Ginny ordered three butter beers. She handed them out then took a seat, George didn't touch his drink he just stared ahead.

" I wonder how it felt?" George asked.

" How what felt?" Ginny questioned.

" How it felt to die," he sighed. " To forever leave your body."

Harry looked at Ginny to see her expression. Surprisingly it was calm.

" I don't know George," she replied.

" I bet it hurt," George looked at his fingers. " I bet Fred was in pain. I know I would be."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Their discussion was very disturbing.

" He was probably in a lot of pain," George sighed. " He probably screamed. He didn't die right away you know."

" He didn't?" she questioned.

" No," George smiled. " When I hugged him he returned it back. I said you're alive! Then he started saying things like 'tell mum and dad I love them'. I said no Fred you tell them. Then he…died. Just like that. I wondered if he was scared to die."

"Maybe not?" Harry blurted out then whispered. " Maybe he accepted it."

George looked at Harry.

"Maybe you're right Harry," George nodded.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Ginny grinned.

George nodded and didn't say a word after that. Harry frowned, George was hurting badly. A single tear slipped down George's face.

Five o' clock was nearing slowly. George, Ginny, and Harry began to walk to the meeting spot slowly. Harry noticed flyers plastered on buildings and scattered on the floor. Harry picked it up. It read:

**Wanted:**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Height: 6ft**

**Weight: 142 pounds**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Eye color: Grey**

**Not armed, but extremely dangerous. Don't catch him alone.**

**Contact the ministry if you find him.**

**Reward 95,000 galleons to the first person who can tell of his where abouts.**

" There are flyers up now?" Ginny asked

" About time," Harry replied. " I was thinking they were giving up."

Up ahead they saw Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley waiting with Bill and Charlie.

" Oh good you're all here," she smiled. "Well we should be going."

--------

The burrow was quiet. Silence filled the home. Bill, Charlie were upstairs and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were upstairs. Only Harry, Ginny, and George remained in the den.

" As much as I enjoy sitting and staring, I'm going up," George sighed.

" Do you want to talk?" Ginny asked.

" About what?"

" You know…"

Her brother raised his eyebrow.

" Never mind," she frowned.

George headed upstairs. Ginny sighed deeply. Harry picked up a picture.

" What's that?" Ginny questioned.

" I don't know, a picture," Harry shrugged.

They both looked at it closely. The picture showed Fred and Geroge arms around each other laughing.

" Harry we should return this," Ginny began. " It is George's and…"

" Wait, what's that?" Harry pointed at the blur behind Fred in the picture.

" Don't know Harry," Ginny stared. " It is becoming clearer."

" Is what I am seeing real?" Harry asked. " Is that Malfoy?"

Ginny grabbed the picture instantly. Glancing at the photo she frowned. In the picture Fred and George were laughing. Behind Fred was Malfoy standing and smiling evilly, showing his sparkling fangs.

" Yes, it is Malfoy," Ginny sighed. " What is this suppose to mean?"

" I am guessing that is means. They were having fun and…"

" You have no idea," a voice remarked.

Both of them whirled around to see George standing behind the couch. He plopped himself down next to Harry.

" The picture represents Fred and I both not expecting Malfoy," George pointed at the picture."

" Oh," Ginny frowned. " George I'm worried about you."

" You shouldn't be," he grinned. " I'm okay."

" But this picture is disturbing," Ginny replied.

" So?"

Harry frowned along with Ginny.

" George, we just want you to be okay," Ginny cried.

" I am okay," he laughed. " I added Malfoy into that picture because of well…you know."

George looked down at his hands. A frown spread across his face. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. He got up and headed for the door. Opening it quickly he bolted. Ginny jumped up and rushed over flinging the door open.

" George!" Come back it is dangerous out there!" she shrieked. " Malfoy is still on the loose. George please come back home!"

Harry watched shocked.

" Harry we have to go out there!" she cried.

She turned back to the open door and continued to shout into the night. Stomping was heard coming down the stairs.

" Honey why are you screaming?"

"Mum, its horrible," she cried furiously." George just got up and left."

" Left? Where?" she eagerly questioned.

" I don't know."

Mrs. Weasley's face scrunched up. Tears fell freely down her face. She shook rapidly. Mr. Weasley held her frowning. Bill and Charlie looked at the ground.

" Arthur, my son is out there in the cold," she wailed. " You know who is out there?"

"Yes," he sighed. " Don't worry, George, will be fine. I know it."

" No, I won't take that chance," Mrs. Wealsey growled. " Go out and find him"

" We'll go with you," Bill and Charlie offered.

Mr. Wealsey nodded grabbing his coat. The boys quickly followed after their dad. The door shut with a loud bang.

" You two up to bed," Mrs. Weasley stammered. " Don't want you both staying up too late."

" Mum we want to wait for Dad, Bill, and Charlie," Ginny pleaded.

" Wait!" she hollered. " No you will sleep."

Ginny and Harry headed upstairs.

" Wow," Harry stated. " Your mum seemed angry."

" Harry, I don't know what just happened," she frowned. " She just snapped at me."

"Everything will be okay, " Harry responded. " I know."

Harry stared at the ceiling wondering about how George was. Slowly he drifted off to

sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter. Review please and tell me what you think. )


	22. Malfoy Strikes Again

Blood Sucker

(An: Here's another chapter enjoy!)

Chapter 22: Malfoy Strikes Again

Two pairs of eyelids shot open. Emerald green eyes scanned the small room. Remembering George, Harry rushed down the stairs. Breathing rapidly he searched the small living room. Heading to the kitchen he hoped to see the Weasley's gathered around the table eating breakfast. To his dismay the only ones in the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

" Guess, George, isn't back," Harry, remarked.

" No, Harry," Ginny sighed.

Harry noticed breakfast hadn't been made. He didn't mind because he was too worried. They sat waiting for Mr. Weasley to return from his journey. It seemed time was moving twice as slow. A familiar voice shattered the silence.

" Dad?" Ginny asked.

Mr. Wealsey slowly walked into the kitchen. Bill and Charlie trailed behind. Mrs. Weasley saw George wasn't with them and she went into hysteria.

" Father, where's George," Ginny cried.

"Sh," he hushed. " Don't worry. He's in the living room. But try not to…"

Ignoring him they all headed into the living room quickly. They came upon George sitting in a chair shivering. His hair was messy and his expression was hopeless. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie entered.

" We found him sitting in the middle of the cemetery repeating the phrase 'we're all going to die'," Mr. Weasley explained. " Something happened to him out there?"

" Like what?" Mrs. Weasley asked examining George.

" Don't know exactly," he shrugged. " But I don't like it."

Suddenly George pupils grew in size. He then began to sway. He fainted falling out of the chair.

" George!" Mrs. Wealsey screamed.

Mrs. Weasley shook her son fiercely. Tears fell from her eyes. She was afraid. What had happened just now?

" He is bite free," she replied. " George please wake."

He opened his eyes then shot up. Blinking he coughed uncontrollably. Once he had finished the coughing fit he looked at his parents.

"Mum, he almost…bit me," he began. " I didn't mean tot runaway. I wanted to see Fred. So I headed to the cemetery. I was crying. Then there was a rustling. I turned around…and it was him! Malfoy! I ran as fast as I could."

They listened closely.

" I hid in the building where we went for the funeral on Christmas," he shuddered. " He called for me saying he hadn't eaten for days, because everyone knew about him. He said he had to go incognito for a while, since the entire wizarding population was on high alert, so no one was being careless…except for well me at the time."

George's complexion became dangerously pale. His body shuddered wildly as he paused to recall the moment.

" I thought hiding from him would work, but vampire's can track people by the scent of their blood. He found me. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. I was this close to ending up like Fred," George gulped. " Malfoy began his hypnotizing powers. Quickly I shut my eyes. He laughed saying that closing my eyes was useless. For one second he chose to gloat proudly. In that second I was able to escape. Don't know how, but I did. I ran. I could hear the footsteps…. then they stopped. Malfoy must have gotten bored. But I kept running just in case, then I found a spot in the cemetery and stayed there all night. Until dad came this morning."

George got off the floor then sat back in the chair. Sighing he looked at his hands.

" My poor baby," Mrs. Weasley wailed. " Come on into the kitchen. Let me fix you some breakfast."

Nodding George followed his mother into the kitchen.

" Ginny, do you know what this means?" Harry growled. " Malfoy is somewhere nearby."

"Harry, don't scare me," she shivered.

They both headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had decided that they would visit Ron. She explained it would be nice if everyone went into see him. At five o' clock they entered the car and traveled to St. Mungos. Once inside the psychiatric unit they spoke with a receptionist.

"What do you mean we can't see him?" Mrs. Wealsey shouted.

" Ron, has been lashing out at people lately. It is just for your safety."

"Safety? My son isn't dangerous," she shrieked. " You want to know who is?"

" Blasted, Draco Malfoy," George interrupted. " Tore our family apart. Rotten no good vampire."

The receptionist frowned slightly. She readjusted her glassed and let out a small sigh.

" Your son, Ronald, has been attacking our staff members and other patients around him," she explained. " So as you can see…"

" Sorry, but you can't tell us we can't see our son," Mr. Wealsey blurted out. " We are going in."

" Fine sir, you can all go in, but I did warn you," she remarked.

Harry pondered a bit. Did she say Ron had been attacking people? Why would he do such a thing? They made their way to room 25. Opening the door they saw Ron sitting on his bed staring ahead. His blues eyes seemed to lock on them as they walked in.

" Ron," Mrs. Wealsey softly called.

" Mum?"

" Yes, it's me dear," she cried.

Slowly she approached Ron. He watched her. She wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug.

" Mum," he smiled.

Bill and Charlie were mesmerized by the way their brother was. They knew he wasn't well, but they didn't really think he was in this part of St. Mungos.

Harry kept himself hidden. After experiencing a beating from Ron eh was afraid to get close. Ginny on the other hand rushed up to Ron and began hugging him too.

" How have you been?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

" Uh…bad mum," he frowned. " They don't like me. I know it. They give me weird looks. They let him in every time."

" Him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

" Malfoy," Ron responded quietly. " He always walks in. He tries to kill me everyday."

" Malfoy!" Mrs. Wealsey hollered.

Ron nodded.

" He tried to kill me yesterday."

" Yesterday?" Mr. Weasley hollered. " You can't tell me that he just walks right in everyday."

Harry shook his head sadly. He had this feeling Ron wasn't really being harassed by Malfoy. Ron was probably hallucinating.

" Excuse me," a small voice called.

At the door stood a tall young woman in white nursing uniform. Her brunette hair was up in a bun. She glanced around the room nervously.

" Hello?" Mrs. Weasley greeted.

" You must be Ron's family," she smiled. " Hi I am Rose. I will be your nurse today, Ron."

Quickly he looked up once he heard his name. When he saw the lady his face turned a dark shade of red.

" Ronald." The lady explained. " It is time of your lunch."

He continued to glare.

" Don't you want to go out and et with your friends?" she questioned politely. " Your family can come with you."

Ron got of his bed and walked up to the lady. Rose began to back away slowly. Harry saw fear on the lady's face. The boy was standing right in front of Rose. She shook slightly.

" Okay," she stammered. " I will lead you all to the eating area."

" NO!" Ron barked slapping the woman across the face.

Everyone gasped in astonishment. Rose had fallen onto the floor. Mrs. Wealsey walked up to Ron.

" Dear, " she began

" Stay back!" Ron ordered. " I know you are working for Malfoy. I know. You hate me. You are going to make me go out there, so he can get me. I know."

" No," she argued. " You looked hungry and…"

Ron kicked the girl. Instantly Mrs. Wealsey grabbed her soon. He hollered out.

" Mum, let go!" Ron shouted.

" Go," Mrs. Weasley calmly stated to the girl.

She nodded then ran out of the room. Watching her leave made Harry feel bad for her. She seemed, so nice. Ron growled angrily. He began to foam at the mouth. Tears fell from Mrs.Weasley's eyes as she struggled to calm her son. Abruptly the door swung open and one large man entered the room followed by a small nurse holding a shot.

" Mum, let go!" Ron shrieked.

Mrs. Weasley held onto him.

" He is here mum, please let go," eh begged tears forming. " Malfoy is going to hurt me. Mum please let go. We have to get out! He'll kill us all!"

The man frowned. The lady walked up to Ron. He screamed loudly and began scratching himself. Quickly the injection was given. Ron began to sway a bit then he went limp. Soft breathing was heard.

" Will he be okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

" Yes," she assured. " After he sleeps he should be okay."

The Weasley's exited the room. Silently they entered down the hall making their way to the exit. Once they left the psychiatric unit of the hospital Mrs. Weasley sat in one of the chairs out in the waiting room of St. Mungos.

" Mum," Ginny asked. " May we go visit a friend. " Harry and I?"

She shook her head absentmindedly. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm leading him back through he door. Footsteps were heard behind them. Turning around they saw Charlie, Bill and George.

" We wanted to come along," Bill stated.

She grinned. She spotted an information counter coming into view. As she neared she asked the man sitting at the desk some questions. He nodded a few times then pointed to his left.

" This way," Ginny shouted.

The boys followed behind Ginny and found the stairs.

" Where are we going?" Harry finally asked.

" To see Hermione," she answered giving him a look.

He mentally slapped himself. Of course. Hermione was taken to St. Mungos after the incident with Malfoy. When they arrived at the floor they traveled down the long hall. Ginny stopped in front of room number 265.

" Visitors," the lady sang out at the sound of knocking. " Mrs. Granger you have friends to see you."

Harry noticed Hermione was wearing a white patient uniform. Her hair was slightly bushy. When she glanced up to see the visitors she squealed.

" Harry!" Ginny!" she shrieked. " Bill, Charlie, and George. But where's Fred?"

George's face became disoriented as he began to cry. Biting his lip he tried to hold back the burning tears. Clenching his fist he tried to find his voice.

" Fred, my twin brother, my fellow prankster…"

Hermione waited hands in lap.

" He's…dead, Malfoy killed him."

" No…I don't believe…"

" He's funeral was on Christmas."

" Oh my gosh."

George continued to cry still. His body shivered crazily.

" Poor Fred," Hermione lowered her head. " What else happened while I was gone? Wait! Where's Ron? Don't tell me he's dead too."

Teardrops streamed down her cheeks. Her throat became dry instantly. Breathing was becoming difficult.

"He's not dead," Harry frowned. " He is in the psychiatric unit of St. Mungos."

Fear swept over her. Psychiatric unit but that was for the mentally unstable…unless…

Hermione gasped.

" Ron's…"

Harry nodded.

* * *

The nurse allowed Hermione to leave the room for a quick trip to the psychiatric unit. After speaking to the receptionist Hermione stormed through the eating area. Quickly she rushed to room 25. Knocking on the door Hermione came in even though no none had said she could.

" Ron! You're okay," she screamed. " I am so glad."

Ron amazingly was awake after being sedated. He probably was given a ow power tranquillizer. The boy was picking at his hair. Hermione ran up to him and threw his arms around him. He didn't notice the hug. Instead he kept picking at his hair that was more unruly than the time before.

"Ron, it's me, Hermione," she spoke desperately.

Looking up Ron finally stopped his action. Frowning he wore a pained expression on his face.

" Hermione," he sounded out. " Where did you go?"

" You don't remember?" she asked. " Malfoy…"

When his name was said Ron's face paled. Tears rolled down his face as he shivered pathetically.

" No one."

" What?"

" No one."

" Ron what do you mean 'no one'?"

" When I woke up I saw him," Ron answered.

" He came in here?" Bill asked.

" No one…cared," he sighed rolling up his sleeves.

Gasps filled the room. There was a long gash mark embedded in each of Ron's arms. It was a fresh wound. Crimson liquid spilled freely from it.

" What happened?" Charlie asked.

" He came in," Ron cried. " They probably sent him in because I was bad. Ron was a bad boy."

Ron shook violently tears rolling down his face.

" Malfoy grabbed my arms, so I pulled away," he explained. " He hurt me."

Shock was apparent on Hermione's face. She couldn't believe Malfoy had attacked Ron today.

" I called for help but no one came."

Harry called Hermione over to have a talk with her about Ron.

" Poor Ron," she sighed.

" Hermione, you know Malfoy hasn't placed a foot in this room right?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. " He just said…"

" Hermione, Ron sees things, hallucinations," Harry interrupted. " While you were unconscious Ron was attacked by Malfoy."

" How?"

Harry told the entire story. The expression on Hermione's face was pure horror. She could barely believe it all. Harry and Hermione went back to Ron. The red head was staring into space.

" Ron?" Ginny called.

" Huh?" Ron asked. " Why are you here?"

" We came to visit you," Ginny explained confused.

" What did I do?" Ron asked. " Why are you back?"

Ron was out of bed standing up tall. He put up his fists nervously. Harry watched this carefully. Tears slid down Ron's cheeks as he backed away from Ginny.

" Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny asked. " Stop this you're scaring me."

The boy shook his head angrily. He ran over to a corner in his room and sat there trying to shield himself from something.

"Stay back Malfoy!" he hollered.

Everyone, but Harry went into red alert. Glancing around they noticed Malfoy wasn't around.

" Is he… hallucinating?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

" We should let him have his episode before we do anything," he informed.

* * *

Ron continued to stay scrunched up in the corner. His eyes were held tightly shut. He wondered why Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, Bill and George weren't going to help him. Did Ron do something bad? He felt a cold hand on his arm. Keeping his eyes closed he hoped it would just all go away.

He could hear a voice slightly inaudible. It seemed to be fat away. Warm air blew through his ear. Shivering he felt a lump form in his throat. The voice whispered calmly in Ron's ear. He heard the word's 'Today you will die Weasley'. Two pairs of blue eye when finally opened met Grey ones. He let out a scream.

* * *

Bill was confused why was Ron screaming bloody murder? All he had asked is if Ron was al right.

" Bill," Harry yelled. " You were supposed to leave him alone. Do you have any idea what you have started?"

Everyone's eyes went wide with astonishment. They glued their eyes to Ron. He was wildly throwing his arms in the air. This shocked Bill. His reaction was grabbing Ron up into a hug to calm him

" Bill let go of Ron!" Harry ordered. " You must right now! He is misinterpreting everything you do!"

" What are you talking about Harry?" Bill laughed. " Ron knows it's me."

Crazily Ron began clawing at Bill. He succeeds at scratching his face. Dropping Ron his hands few to his face. Looking at his hands he saw red liquid.

"Someone go get a nurse," Hermione shouted.

George and Ginny left quickly followed by a frightened Bill and Charlie. The red head was breathing heavily.

" Harry? Hermione?" Ron questioned. " Why didn't you help me?"

" Ron, it isn't what you think," Harry tried to say.

" You wanted him to get me," Ron growled inching toward them.

" No, Ron, let us explain," Hermione frowned.

" You wanted me to die? Didn't you? Didn't you?"

" No, Ron, I love you too much!" she announced. " I would never want you dead."

Ron became silent. He had a look of confusion on his face.

" Love?" Ron questioned. " Me?"

Hermione nodded walking toward him slowly. Harry grabbed onto her before she could go further. Looking back her face showed a sign of bewilderment.

" Don't," he answered. " Not yet."

She nodded slowly. Scratching his head Ron began to ponder. She loved him?

" Hermione," Ron stuttered. " Harry."

" Yes," answered.

" Don't leave me alone," he whispered. " When I'm alone he can get me."

Harry and Hermione frowned. Just then two mean ran into the room. One slipped a straight jacket onto Ron they yelled for a nurse. Soon the nurse brought a shot. Hermione saw what was happening

" What are you doing?" she screamed. " You don't have to do that! He is already calm now."

One of the men turned around to look at the girl.

" He attacked someone."

" But he wont anymore," she replied. " Just leave him alone."

The two men looked at the nurse who shrugged. They helped the straight jacket off him.

" Call us if you need anything," the nurse smiled.

The three people left the room.

" Harry," Hermione sniffled. " Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why did this happen?" Hermione asked. " Ron doesn't deserve this."

" I know."

Ron saw Hermione was crying. Slowly he walked over to them and gave her a hug.

" Don't cry Hermione," he grinned. " Don't cry."

Harry wondered if he understood they were talking about him? Ron didn't deserve to be in the psychiatric unit. He was a great person who was being locked up in a room all by himself. When Harry and Hermione had to leave Ron became extremely unhappy. Tears rand down his cheeks as he watched them head for the door.

"Sorry, Ron, I have to go back to my room," Hermione sighed. " I will be here for two more days. I will visit you everyday even after I've left this place."

" Don't worry, Ron," Harry promised. " We will rescue you from this place soon."

Hermione nudged Harry in the side.

" I mean we will visit you everyday," Harry responded.

" Please, don't leave me," Ron pleaded.

" We are really sorry," Hermione apologized opening the door. "We'll be back. Promise."

Ron shook his head to disagree. Before he could protest anymore his friends were gone. Frantically he ran out of his room to see if he could find them. He stood in the hallway alone and afraid.

" Come back," Ron whispered. " I don't like to be alone."

* * *

End of Chapter. Please Review ) Thank you.


End file.
